Dangerous Attractions
by Stuck-between-a-melody
Summary: Austin is an assassin and he is sent to kill Ally. But he's supposed to befriend her first and get something that she has.Ally cant give in to him. But this unlikely pair starts feeling a dangerous attraction towards each other that can get them both killed. Read and Review please! .
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first time writing for Austin and Ally and I hope you like it. This is just randomness that popped in my head so ENJOY! :D **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**_

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I woke up to the cold bright light shining down and hitting my face. I groaned and my arms fell over my face as I wrapped myself deeper into my blankets. Then, the annoying sound of the alarm clock was set off and I clenched my fist.

"Shut up!" I brought my fist down, hitting the snooze button. I was too alert to fall back to sleep and too irritable to try. I ran a hand through my sandy blond hair and let out an exasperated sigh. _I better get up… _I forced myself out of bed and threw on my clothes in a dazed state. I combed my messy hair and pulled on my leather jacket. I walked out the door and was greeted by my two friends, Dez and Dallas.

"Austin, hurry up! Or we'll be late!" Dez yells. Rolling my eyes I walk to the car and take the passenger's seat. We speed off and I check my watch. "It's 6:34 Dez, we aren't going to be fired!" I say over my shoulder, knowing Dez was probably freaking back there.

"I just don't want to lose this job!" He says in a whiny tone. I roll my eyes and sigh. Turning to Dallas, I reach for my blue tooth.

"Who is it this time?" I ask, grabbing the cold metal hilt of the pistol under my seat.

"A girl from New York. Petite, brown hair with dyed blond tips and fair skin. She goes to our high school and is recently enrolled as a junior." Dallas informed. I pull out my shades and hand Dallas his pair.

"Anything else?" I ask, loading my gun.

"She has a Latino friend with black, curly, and rather unruly hair. And her name is Trish apparently." He says while driving. I simply nod and crack my knuckles.

"And the target's name?"

"Ally Dawson."

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

"Sweetie! Get up or you won't make it in time to your zero period!" I hear my dad yell.

"I'm coming Dad!" I yell. I take one last look in my mirror. I wore my cream colored tank top with layered ruffles, a brown leather jacket, a light pink skirt and grey flats. I twirl once then nod to myself. Hopping down the steps, I greet my dad with a smile. "Ready!" I say with an enthusiastic grin. My dad quirks his eyebrows in question.

"You're not eating, Honey? Why don't you grab the yogurt in the fridge?" My dad says. I shake my head to answer.

"Nope! I'm fine! Plus I have to hurry!" I remind him. He quickly is alert and runs to his car and I follow him, giggling slightly. "Don't worry Dad! I'll make it in plenty of time!" I assure him. My dad smiles and opens the door to his silver Corvette. I walk around and climb onto the passenger's seat. Then, starting the engine, we speed off to my high school. It was a ten minute drive and I held my song book to my chest. The thought of going to a new high school without knowing anyone was uncomfortable. In New York, my best friends Kira and Trish are probably having fun. _I wonder if they miss me…_ I stroke the binding of my brown leather song book, the feel giving me a certain comfort. We park in the parking lot where a variety of cars were parked. I fight the urge to chew on my hair, a habit I was putting a stop to. A few weeks ago, my dad was offered a job in his industries that was too good to pass up. Though we were never in need of cash, my dad insisted that we go because of the pay. He's the manager of our small shop in Miami, Sonic Boom. And lately, he's been making us travel and move a lot. He says it's because they either offer better pay in jobs or that there is a convention going on. Dad has been on high alert too. I don't know why he's being so paranoid and weird lately but I honestly shouldn't question it.

"Are you going to be fine, sweetheart?" My dad asks. I nod and let out a sigh.

"Bye dad, I'll see you later." I say, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I grab my backpack and sling the one strap over my shoulder.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" He asks. I shake my head.

"I'll walk home. I want to go to the park with the lake after school." I say.

"Are you sure? It is dangerous to be wandering alone in a place you hardly know." My dad says.

"Don't worry, I got my cell!" I say over my shoulder as I race to class. I can hear him protest behind me but I ignore it. I head straight to my Zero Period class and take my seat. The teacher checks if all students are here and I start doodling on a sheet of paper. _This is going to be a long day…_

The bell rang signaling the end of my Zero period. I grab my bag and homework, and then quickly walk out the door. I felt so alone as I looked around me. Everywhere I saw and people were laughing and hanging out in groups. Here wasn't a single person who was alone. Well besides me… I continue to walk as the cold wind rushes past my legs. I shiver then feel strange. There was silence and I was sure that was not normal. I look around to see everyone watching me and I feel uncomfortable under their stares. Footsteps are heard and I turn around to see three guys walking towards me. I noticed the way they seem to attract the most attention and they were heading towards me! I keep my head down and move to the side, thinking that I'm blocking their path.

"Excuse me, are you Ally Dawson?" a sweet voice asks. I look up to see a guy with skater boy brown hair. His eyes were a light chocolate color and his smile was enlightening. I could feel my cheeks heat as I nod.

"Yes, I, me um… I am Dawson…." I stutter. The boy smiles and I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Dallas, this is Austin." He says pointing to the blond boy behind him. I look at him as he smiles at me. That's not right… His smile wasn't genuine and it seemed that he was hiding something… "And this is Dez!" Dallas says gesturing to the red haired, freckled face boy behind him. He waves goofily at me and I simply wave back.

"You're new aren't you Ally? Come on I'll show you around!" Austin says with another hidden smile.

"Oh no you don't!" I hear a voice chirp. An arm links with mine and I look to see a girl with blond hair smiling sweetly at Austin. "We are going to take her around." She says.

"Right!" Says a burly voice. A cute guy walks to my side and looks at me with a smile. "I'm Elliot, and that's Cassidy." He says. I look at Cassidy and she seemed to be having some sort of stare down with Austin. The two seemed to be having a silent argument as they glared at each other. "Cassidy!" Elliot whispers urgently. Cassidy whipped her head around then smiled.

"Come with us Ally! It won't do you any good with them!" She says.

"Cassidy… We asked first…" Dez said. Cassidy turned to glare at him.

"So? Come on Ally, before this gets ugly!" Cassidy grips my arm and takes off. I let her drag me and I tried to ignore the stares from others. I looked behind me and see Dallas staring at us, pouting. Austin was scowling and Dez seemed to be having a mental panic attack! I let confusion consume me as I'm being dragged away. I struggle to stay on my feet and not trip as Cassidy speeds towards the library. She practically bursts the door open and she continues to lead me, heading towards the girls bathroom. Eliot follows. As soon as we are in the girl's bathroom, Cassidy checks all the stalls. When she's sure no one is there she nods at Elliot. He locks the door and I see Cassidy reach inside her jacket.

"What... What are you doing?! Elliot why did you come in here?! And why did you lock the door!" I say loudly. Elliot covers my mouth and puts his lips next to my ear.

"Shhhh… you have to be quiet okay? We aren't going to hurt you…" Just then I saw Cassidy take out a pistol. I was about to scream when Elliot covers my mouth tighter. "Shhhh!"

"Ally?" Cassidy says seriously. "Where is the Media drive?!" She says pointing the gun at me. I stare in horror at her as she aims. _What is going on…?!_

* * *

_**A/N: Well that was weird… Anyway hopefully you enjoyed that! Leave your review and I'll post the second chapter soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for your reviews and follows! :) You guys are so epic! I hope you like this chapter aaaaand….. ON WITH THE STORY! :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**_

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

My heart beat faster with each passing second as I eyed the pistol pointed to my chest.

"Ally? I'm going to ask again… Where. Is. The damn Media drive?!" Cassidy glared at me and suddenly I wished I could be with the three guys. I could hear my blood rushing in my ears as I swallowed nervously.

"Look, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about!" I say nervously. "Please I swear I don't have any Media drives!" My voice was rising higher by a few octaves. My knee's trembled and fear struck me like an arrow piercing through me. Elliot grasped my arm and I jumped.

"Cassidy… She doesn't seem to know anything…" He said quietly, pushing me behind him.

"We can't trust her!" Cassidy said. I cowered behind Elliot as Cassidy tried to get a better aim at me.

"Cassidy, you are scaring her to death and I'm sure she's not an actress! How can we assure her we aren't the bad guys when you're threatening her by gun point!?" Cassidy glanced at Elliot then at me. There was silence for a few minutes before she relaxed and lowered her weapon. "Let's explain first…" Elliot says, loosening is grip on my arm. I feel faint and my heart is still racing. The blond girl huffs in frustration as she faces me. She opens her mouth to speak when an ear splitting crash came and a figure jumped from the outside and into the bathroom. I let out a small scream as the figure rose. I could hear someone pounding on the door, the librarian asking on what was going on. The figure quickly walked to me and grabbed my arm. Cassidy raised her weapon and glared at the person. An arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to a masculine body.

"Now Cassidy…" A voice that was familiar said. The sound seemed almost alluring yet dangerous. "There are no weapons allowed on campus. Poor Ally seems frightened! I think I'm going to take her."

"My ass you'll take her!" Elliot says. He tried punching the man, who swiftly avoided the hit. He pulled me closer and I desperately tried to escape. Thrashing and punching was becoming useless when two more people came.

"How long are you going to keep us waiting Austin?" A sweet voice said. I could see Dallas and Dez smiling at me, guns pointing at Cassidy and Elliot. I stopped thrashing and I looked to see Austin holding me tighter.

"You try fighting when you're holding a girl who is kicking randomly!" Austin remarked. Dallas shakes his head and sighs. Then, Austin shoves me towards Dallas, causing me to trip and land on the floor. "Take her! Dez and I will settle this!" Austin yells. I see Cassidy scowl as Dallas grabs my hand, pulling me up.

"Come Miss Ally." Dallas says with a smile. I feel a blush settle on my cheeks as he gently lifts me from the ground and walks through the now broken window. He sets me down and I squint at the sun. Dallas grabs my hand and leads me away. "The others have to know where we will be." He says. He seems to press his ear and I notice he has a blue tooth with him. "Austin, you guys wrapping things up?" He asked. Dallas was quiet as Austin replies. "Okay well, Ally and I will be at the downtown park!"

"No need!" I hear a voice say. We turn around to see Austin and Dez walking towards us, looking perfectly unharmed. Dallas nods then glances at me.

"Austin, take things from here." Dallas states. Austin nods then smirks at me. I scowl, not comfortable with the idea of being with him. There was something about Austin that didn't seem right to me.

"No problem! Come on Ally!" Austin says grabbing my hand. I cringe and glare at him. That was the third time I let myself be dragged away. No way am I letting it happen again.

"Where are you taking me?!" I ask. Austin doesn't reply. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Hey!"

"No where." He simply says. I frown. Okay, next question.

"Why did Cassidy and Elliot threaten me?"

"Don't worry about it! Just trust me." He says with a smirk. I scowl. This guy is getting on my nerves. There was no way I was going to let him drag me to some random place! Then again, I can't have Dez and Dallas back him up when I try to escape. Something tells me I should wait. As soon as we are a good distance from Dallas and Dez, I yank my hand away from Austin. He turns to me and I swing my backpack at him. He jumps back, looking unimpressed. "Really? That's all you got." I scowl and drop my bag. I clench my fists and try punching him. Austin grabs my fist, shaking his head in dismay. "You are a hundred years too late to be picking a fight with me Ally-cat. It's not going to work." I huff in frustration and try to yank my fist away. Austin only grabs hold of my wrist, pulling me towards him. "What are you trying to do?" He asks.

"I'm trying get away! And find some answers!" I yell.

"Well, fighting me isn't going to do anything! You are pretty stupid to think that you can hit me." He says with a smirk. I started to get irritated and with my other hand, I attempted to slap that smirk from his childish face. He grabs my other wrist, rolling his eyes. "Really Ally?" He says, pulling me closer, his face only inches from mine. My heart races and I hold my breath.

"Let me go!" I say, trying to free myself from him.

"No can do, Ally. After that, we can't have you get hurt." He says sincerely. His grip loosens and he places my arms to my sides. "Ally, you have to trust me. Me and the other guys. Please…" His eyes seemed innocent as he brings one hand to caress my cheek. "Trust us Ally." I feel my cheeks heat as I searched his eyes for any hint that he was lying. I couldn't find any, but I couldn't completely trust him either.

"Okay…" I say, not looking him in the eye. Austin lets go of my wrist and slips his hand away from my cheek slowly, letting his index finger linger for a moment before withdrawing his hand.

"Good. Now come on." He says, turning around.

"No, wait!" I say. "My… my dad? Why am I leaving him? Why did Cassidy and Elliot threaten me? I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers!" I straighten up and stand my ground, making sure Austin knew I was serious. Austin sighs and faces me once more.

"You are really stubborn aren't you?" He says in disappointment. I couldn't help but smirk at his displeasure to see me not doing as he says. "God, you are trouble!" Austin says under his breath. My smirk broadens and Austin just stares at me.

"Are you going to answer? If not, I don't plan to move!" I say, holding my head high. Austin shakes his head and looks around.

"I can't take you home. Or else you might tell your parents about what happened. And about Cassidy and Elliot…" He looks me in the eye and pauses. "I… I haven't the slightest idea on why they were threatening you…" I cross my arms over my chest, thinking things over for a second.

"I'm not going with you!" I say, much to Austin's disbelief.

"Wait! What?"

"I can't go with you, my dad will get worried! Then he'll call the cops!" I drop my hands to my side and hang my head. "Take me home…" I whisper. Austin doesn't say anything for a while and I look up to see him staring at me seriously. "Take me home and I swear I won't say a word…" I held my breath, waiting for his answer.

"Fine… Let's go..." Turning around he begins to walk. I smile and exhale a sigh of relief.

"Um… Hey!" I yell.

"What now!" Austin says, turning around in annoyance.

"My house is this way." I say, pointing behind me. His face gets slightly red and he walks back to me, his expression irritated.

"I knew that…" I giggle and grab my backpack off the ground, checking for my songbook. Once I made sure it was there I sling my bag over my shoulder.

"Let's go!" I smile and walk off, with Austin following close behind…

* * *

_**A/n: Okay! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Kya how I love Austin and Ally! Leave your review and I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible okay! Hasta la vista!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for your reviews, follows, and favorites! And so without further adieu*Drum roll* ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, or Mission Impossible**_

* * *

**Austin's POV**

This girl is harder to read than I thought. Usually, women targets are easy going and obey our requests until the very end. But Ally was different. She actually tried to fight me, not thinking that there was a big possibility for her failure! I sigh as I walked the brighten streets with the petite girl walking next to me. Her hands were wrapped around a small brown leather book that seemed well used. I smirk to myself._ It's probably a diary…_

"Hey, what time is it?" Ally asks, looking at me. I check my watch.

"It's… 4:22, school should be out already." I state. I hear Ally sigh then scoff.

"Why do you even go to school?" Ally asks to my surprise. Confusion fills me as I try to understand what question she was trying to ask.

"Well I'm still only 17!" I say as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A seventeen year old… that carries a weapon and has two friends who look like they came straight from the movie Mission Impossible!?" Ally remarks. "There's another reason why you are there, I know it! So tell me what it is!" My heart skips a beat. Damn this girl is sharp. I shake my head

"You are asking questions that you shouldn't, Ally-cat. Be careful. In the future, they can be the death of you." I simply say, smirking down at her. Ally scowls.

"Stop it!" She yells.

"Stop what?!" I ask in confusion.

"Stop doing that ignorant smirk! It irritates me!" Ally says crossing her arms.

"It's a facial expression Ally. Don't get so pissed off." I tell her as I continue to walk. We are in the town square and I continue to walk as Ally goes inside an ice cream shop. "Ally? I thought you wanted to go home?" I ask, walking behind her. Ally walks to the counter and orders.

"I was planning to come here anyway. I was going to go somewhere else but its pointless now." She says as a man gives her two ice cream cones. She hands me one and takes her own and sits down in a private booth. I give her a confused expression as I sit in the seat across from her.

"Why did you buy me this?" I ask, pointing to the ice cream. Ally rolls her eyes.

"It'll be rude if I didn't get you anything! I'm sorry if it was unwanted!" She sighs and reaches over. "Guess you don't want any…"

"No! Mine!" I say, pulling my ice cream cone back. Ally stares at me then giggles. I'm filled with confusion as the girl sits herself back down. "What's so funny?" I ask, licking my treat. The cold felt good in such a time where the sun seems to cascade on everything.

"It's funny, how you are a masculine guy who is…" She searches for the right word. "Dangerous… and you get all childishly defensive over an ice cream cone! It's kind of cute in a way…" Ally smiles and so do I.

"You think I'm dangerous and cute?" I ask, giving her a pouty look with puppy dog eyes. I see thin blush spread on her cheeks and she presses her lips together. I hated to admit it, but she looked adorable that way.

"I didn't say you were cute! I was just saying that particular action was cute!" She says defensively. "And you are dangerous, aren't you?!" I shrug.

"I can't argue with that. I'm not going to tell you anything but, yes I am very dangerous." I smirk causing Ally to roll her eyes. She eats her ice cream in silence and I eat mine, watching her every move. She seemed so stiff, alert. Like she's expecting someone to come over with a gun and threaten her. Well… that already happened.

"Austin…?"

"What's up?" I ask, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Tell me the truth, why did you guys help me and how did you guys know I was there." I couldn't answer that. I lick my ice cream slowly, picking my words carefully. I couldn't let my guard down once with this girl!

"Elliot and Cassidy… were suspicious characters. The guys and I never trusted them. And when we saw suddenly want to take you on a tour we thought that was weird so we followed you. Then the rest happened." I lied.

"But… you guys wanted to take me on a tour too!" Ally said.

"To be nice, since you were new." I said quickly. Ally narrowed her eyes and finished off her cone.

"I'll be right back…" She said standing up. She headed towards the bathroom and I sighed. Scowling, I pressed my Blue Tooth.

"Tell me!" Dez said.

"How long will it take until we finish her?" I ask, eyeing the bathroom.

"What happened?"

"She's too aware of her surroundings! She notices every little detail! It won't be long until she figures out everything! Lying won't do any good because I can tell she doesn't fully way trust us!"

"Austin put up with her for now!" I hear Dallas say. "Look we have other ways to handle her but the first way didn't go very well with our first victim and we can't afford another slip up!"

"Dallas is right, Austin! Please! I need this job!" Dez whines. I sigh.

"How much longer?!" I ask again.

"He's giving us at least three weeks; if we can't…He'll….." I hear Dez whimper and I understand. There's no telling what the crazy man would do! I see Ally open the door and I sigh in frustration.

"Fine… I'll put up with her! I need to go now!" I hang up and see Ally coming towards me. I force a smile as she stands in front of me.

"I'm going home. You don't have to take me all the way there." She says, grabbing her backpack from the chair. As much as I would've loved to watch her leave and stay away from those big brown, well observing eyes, I notice something that catches my attention.

"Ally! Get down!" I whisper in a hush voice, grabbing her hand and pulling her down. Two guys were at the counter and looking around. "Damn it!" I curse quietly under my breath, reaching into my jacket for my gun.

"What?! What's going on?!" Ally whispers in a panic.

"It's Cassidy's group!" I whisper back, checking over to make sure the guys weren't looking. "We have to move and get out of here before **they **find **you!" **I whisper harshly at her.

"So you do know what's going on!" she accuses.

"Ally! Now's not the-" One of the guys with the buzz cut turns in our direction and out of panic I shoot. The guy falls to the ground, in pain and shock as his leg bleeds heavily. "Now!" Shoving Ally out of the booth, I grab her hand and race out. Gun shots were heard behind us and Ally lets out a small scream. I look back to see the guy trying to shoot at us. Joker had a bad aim! I smirk and turn the corner.

"Austin?! You knew what was going on?!" She yells.

"Ally! Not now!"

"Austin!Tell me!"

"Trust me!"

"I can't!" I whip her around, grab her by her shoulders and bring my face closer to hers. I stare at her, into those deep chocolate eyes that seemed so scared, so innocent, so confused. I didn't have the heart to hurt her but it was too late for that.

"Ally, right now I'm keeping you alive! Isn't that enough?! Just trust me for now!" Her expression was full of frustration and annoyance. She was scared and it was plain to see that she knew she had no choice. "Just, take us to your house then you won't see me for the rest of the day!" I assured her. Ally was silent, hesitating as she looked back to where we came. I could hear the guy now racing behind us. We didn't have much time and I wasn't about to let go of what was mine. Ally was getting on my nerves but for now, I needed her alive and safe. "Ally! Come on already!"

"I know!" She yelled in frustration. She begins to run and I follow after her as quickly as possible. I look back and we round a corner to see the man that was chasing us making a phone call. _Great! Just great! _I was well aware of what that meant. It meant Ally was now being targeted by more people than ever! Sooner or later, someone is going to get what belongs to my boss. And if my boss doesn't have it, my friends and I are dead. Ally was our only hope. I pushed Ally, urging her further as we raced through the crowded streets. My mind was clouded and I couldn't think straight. Things were already complicated and I wasn't sure if I could keep up with it all…

* * *

_**A/n: Hey! Well I hope you liked this chap and I'll post the next chapter as fast as I can! :) Hasta la vista my amazing readers!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: Enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Burger King**_

* * *

**Ally's Pov**

I hadn't the slightest idea on what was going on and the fact that Austin was pushing me was becoming irritating. My legs felt like lead but I could see the small neighborhood where I lived. The small houses with lush green grass out in the front, people peacefully sitting on their porch. It felt as if I didn't belong to that world any more. I've come here and only lived in Miami for less than two weeks and I was being hunted for something I don't even have! I could feel the confusing stares behind me. It must've been weird for my neighbors, who thought I was a good, quiet and shy girl, to see me running for my life (Literally!) with a cute guy who was pushing me forwards! No wait! I did not just think that annoying headache of a guy was cute! I stopped running five blocks from my house, panting and gasping for breath. Austin stopped with me.

"We lost them a long time ago…" He said calmly. "We'll be safe now…" I watch as he seems refreshed, bored even! Not looking weary and exhausted at all!

"What are you?!" I ask aloud, gasping. "You don't even look tired!" Austin shrugs, flipping his blond hair from his eyes.

"I'm used to it! We only ran ten miles." I stare at him in disbelief. This guy was crazy! I was feeling light headed and I couldn't take another step without knowing I was going to collapse. Here, Austin looked like as if he barely jogged for three minutes! Instead of an hour and a half! Austin looked down at me in question. "Are you okay? You look you're going to pass out." He said with a smirk. I scowled. He was really irritating!

"I'm not an athlete okay! We can't all sprint at full speed ten miles without stop!" I snap. Austin rolls his eyes. Sighing, he comes closer to me, causing me to take a few steps back.

"I'm not going to hurt you! I'm going to carry you the rest of the way." He says, stepping closer. I retreat again, not comfortable with that idea.

"No! It's only a few blocks away! I can walk on my own!" I straighten up and start taking the reluctant steps forwards. An arm wraps around my waist and Austin brings his lips to my ear.

"You're not fooling anyone Ally-cat." With a few swift movements, I'm being lifted and Austin smirks down at me. I squeak and wrap my arms around his neck, from fear of falling.

"Austin!?" I punch his chest and Austin rolls his eyes.

"Ouch. Yea that hurt." He says, heavy sarcasm filled his tone. "Come on Ally, work with me for once!" I scowl and sigh. Austin walked slowly and I could see the kid who lives right next to me, Nelson, gapping at us. I feel the blush spread across my cheeks as I weakly wave at the kid. Damn it, this situation was so embarrassing! Austin walks in silence and I try to calm down. After a few minutes I couldn't stand the silence.

"Austin, I'm not going to keep asking this same question, and I know you know the answer. What is going on…?" I could feel Austin stiffen, growing tense as he kept his face expressionless. I can't keep waiting patiently and soon I grab his blond locks in my hand, yanking his hair.

"OW! ALLY?!"

"Tell me!" I say, keeping a firm grip on his soft hair. Austin glares at me, then he looks up ahead and his eyes widen. For a second I thought more people were coming to kill me, before I see what he sees. "Put me down, put me down, put me down!" I whisper sets me down and quickly moves from sight. My dad was out in the front porch of our lawn and if he saw me in such situation, both Austin and I are dead! His eyes scanned around and I feel Austin's hand grip on my arm.

"At around 1:00, meet me outside your house got it!" Austin whispers seriously. "Don't tell him my name or anything of what happened! Do you understand?!" Before I could question it, he takes off, leaving me standing there. I stare at him till he disappears from sight, feeling irritated that he left me without answering my question. I made a mental note to punch him as hard as I can for that. Sighing, I walk up to my house.

"Dad!" I shout, causing him to look my way, smiling and giving sigh of relief. I walk up to him, too tired to actually run. My dad continues to smile and when I reach him, he walks inside the house quietly. I follow and close the front door behind me. My dad turns around, looking slightly disappointed.

"Ally! Where have you been!? It's already 8:13!" My eyes widen and I feel shocked. Has it been that long?! I finally look outside the window and notice that it's already dark. The street lights are on and the sun was long gone. I give out a disbelieving huff.

"Humph! I don't believe that inconsiderate, ignorant, irritatingly annoying guy kept me out for that long!" I huffed in frustration.

"What guy?" My dad asks. My eyes widen as I turn to face him. Oh god! Did I say that out loud?! My dad looks at me in a disapproving way, crossing his arms and giving me a look. "Ally Dawson? Who were you with?!" He taps his foot, waiting for my response. I bite my lip, not sure if I should tell him the truth.

"I was with…a…guy…that offered to show me around…..." I say slowly. "And…. I kind of…got lost….and he helped me?" God, I'm a bad liar!

"Ally! Don't you lie to me…!"

"I'm not!" I protest. I walk into the kitchen, hoping to avoid any more questions. I grab a cup and open the fridge and take out the carton of orange juice. I poor it in my cup and take a sip.

"What's his name?" My dad asks, following me into the kitchen. Swallowing my drink, I was about to say his name when Austin's words echoed in my mind.

"Um… Daniel… I think…." I say, taking a long sip from my cup. My dad stares at me for a long time before sighing.

"Okay then, as long as he's not your new boyfriend!" My dad jokes, smiling. I choke on my drink and start coughing violently. "Honey? Are you okay?!" My dad asks, walking over and patting my back.

"That will never happen! He's such a…a..." I look for the right word. "A… gaahh!" I throw my hands in the air. My dad looks at me in confusion and I realize I just made an unnecessary scene. My cheeks heat and I bite my lip. "Um… I'm going to call mom." My dad suddenly has a distressed and depressed expression.

"Honey… you know she might not…" He leaves the sentence hanging and I smile sadly. It's true, my mom hasn't been answering her calls at all lately. My dad says that she works night shifts in Africa but he always has that expression of sorrow whenever I mention her. I guess my dad is still bummed out that they got a divorce a few months back. My parents have always been in love with each other but after my dad started taking longer at work and he was barely ever home, they began fighting. Then soon after came the divorce.

"You never know right?" I give him a smile before racing up the stairs and running into my room. I close the door behind me, and sigh. I put my backpack down, grabbing my song book and phone out. I grab a pencil and scribble down some lyrics before dialing the well memorized numbers. I hum a tune as the phone rings. I wanted more than anything for the other side to pick up. I wanted to tell my mom everything, knowing that she would help. I don't care what Austin said! I hear a click on the other end and my heart skips a beat. "Mom?" I ask hopefully.

"I'm sorry, the number you have dialed cannot be answered at the moment. Leave a message, or try again." My heart plummeted and I sighed. I end the call and walked to my bed, letting myself crash down on it. I tried to remember all the times I have tried to call my mom only to have her answering machine pick up. Grabbing my phone again, I dialed a different number, knowing I would get an answer.

"Hello?" The voice that I wished was with me answered.

"Trish!"

"Ally! Oh my god! Why haven't you been calling?! I would've flown over there and sent a whole search party if you didn't call soon!" My best friend said. I smile.

"Sorry, I was busy and after today, I really need a breather and try to come back to reality." I say.

"What happened!? Did you meet any cute guys?! Do you have a boyfriend already?! Tell me Ally!" Trish said excitedly.

"I did meet a few guys…" I hear a squeal and I immediately take the phone from my ear. Ow…

"Give me all the details Ally! I want the details!" I sigh and give a small giggle.

"Well… There's a really cute guy… named Dallas…" another squeal. " and another one that's funny but I don't find him attractive…" A small boo. "And…. Then there's Austin!" I say with a groan.

"Oooo! Ally, sounds like you got to know him pretty well huh?" I hear a giggle on the other end and I roll my eyes.

"It's not like I had a choice! He practically dragged me into a bunch of hectic stuff!" I say, recalling the past events that happened today. "He's….. Kind of dangerous in many ways, annoying and soooo irritating! And that smirk of his! Ugh! I've only known him for a day and he's already driving me insane!" I brightened up and scribbled some more lyrics in my song book. I hear a giggle from the other end and Trish breaks out in a laugh.

"You like him! Don't deny it! It was the same way with-"

"Don't mention that guy please Trish!" I say quickly.

"Oh! Sorry! But the point is, if he drives you crazy then you probably like him."

"Trish!"

"Oh! I have to go! My boss is here and I'm working a night shift!" I smile and let out a small laugh.

"Where you working this week Trish?" I ask, knowing my friend.

"Burger King, but I'm planning to get myself fired tomorrow! It's too tiring working night shifts!"I roll my eyes and giggle. That's Trish for you. "I really have to go Ally but promise to tell me more about Miami, and more about your _boyfriend!_" She laughs and I stare at the phone in shock.

"TRISH!" I yell but the Latina hung up on me! I huff in frustration and place my hands on my head. Why does she think I like **him**!? I groan and lay down. I turn off the lights and laid there with my eyes open. I check my clock. _At 1:00 he wanted me right..._

* * *

_**A/n: I hope you liked that chapter! It was probably the longest chapter in this story hehe! So far any way… :P Review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can kk! Hasta la vista my amazing readers!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n: Hey Thanks so much my faithful readers and followers! You guys are epic! Soooo ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**_

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

I felt so nervous; this was the first time I have ever done something without my dad knowing. I quietly crept towards the stairs, heading towards the door. My dad was snoring away and I held my breath as I passed his room. Quickly, I walked down the stairs and headed straight to the door. I held my black sweater closer to me as I opened the door slowly and walked into the cold, silent night. Closing the door quietly behind me, I looked around. _That jerk said one o' clock, where is he?!_

"Austin?!" I whispered, walking out to the edge of the side walk. I looked from side to side and hugged myself to keep warm. How is it that it gets cold at night in Miami?! I looked around again when a hand covered my mouth and an arm wrapped around my waist. I gasped as I was pulled into a masculine chest, then I began thrashing in fear. The person held me tighter and their lips brushed my ear gently.

"You're excitable and energetic aren't you Ally-cat?" An all too familiar voice mocked. I scowled and tried to elbow him in the gut. Austin only chuckled and lifted me up off the ground and placed me over his shoulder while I punched his back as hard as possible.

"Austin!" I whispered loudly. He started carried me to who knows where and I was glad it was dark, I wasn't wearing a skirt but jeans, and no one will see me and Austin. "Austin, put me down! I don't want to be in this position!" I whispered. I hear him chuckle and I get the feeling that was probably not what I wanted to say.

"Fine then!" He stops and let's go, scaring me so I wrap my arms around his neck, and I squeaking in fear. He grabs me legs and readjusts me so that he could carry me the way he had before, bridal style. Bringing his face closer, his nose gently brushing mine, he smirks. "How's this?" He whispers in a low voice. I push his face away with one hand, making me unsteady so I immediately wrap my arms around him once more.

"Jerk!" I say, punching him in the face. It seemed that time he couldn't defend himself so I was able to punch him on the nose.

"OW! ALLY!" I smirk and he glares down at me. The wind dances and something whispers as he continues to walk silently. I hear the whispering grow louder and I'm suddenly nervous. "Dez! Dallas!" Austin calls out quietly, setting me down. The two come out of the shadows, though there was still a dark aura around them. Almost as if they themselves were darkness. "Where to?" Austin asks. Dallas takes his phone out, the small bright light lit his face and I couldn't help but stare.

"We are going to… The hotel right by Oak Wood Road*. It's called –"

"Whoa! Wait a minute! What do you think you're doing?!" I say, walking closer to Dallas. "I'm not going anywhere with people who I barely met!" I state. Dez presses his lips together then sighs.

"Ally… people are just going to target you if you stay." Dez says quietly.

"I've only known you guys for a day!" I exclaim. Dallas covers my mouth with his hand and looks around.

"Ally, please stay quiet." Dallas says. I give him a small glare then Dallas removes his hand.

"I'm not going." I state, crossing my arms. The three look at me and I glare at each one of them. Finally Austin sighs.

"Fine, but you can't go back to school." He says, walking closer to me. "Cassidy and Elliot might be there."

"I don't care! I don't have whatever they are looking for so they shouldn't make assumptions!" I say angrily. "I don't need to be taken away! And what about my dad? What if they target him?!" Dallas opens his mouth then closes it.

"Because! If they do that, their company won't be able to get the Media drive! The old man is too aware!" Dez says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Austin shoots him a glare and Dez's eyes widen. "Oops! Said too much!"

"Wait! My dad knows what's going on?!" I nearly shout. Austin covers my mouth and gives me a cold look.

"Look Ally, your dad doesn't know anything! Unless you told him. Dez meant the old man. The one who wants to destroy the Media drive." Austin says seriously. "Just understand that you are being targeted and we are trying to help you right now." I stared at Austin in disbelief.

"Ally, I know it's so much to take in right now since you only met us but please cooperate. We just need to…. Lay low…" He says quietly. I stay silent and Austin removes his hand. "Do you think you can cooperate, Ally?" Dallas asks, walking closer. I don't know what to say. My mind is filled with questions but they won't ever be answered with these people. I decided to keep quiet for now, and nod. "Good!" Dallas says, smiling down at me.

Austin sighs and stretches. "Well! Now that we got that settled, I'm out!" He says, turning around.

"Austin, wait!" Dallas says, rolling his eyes. "You are her guardian." He smirks and turns around to face a really ticked off Austin. "Do you have any complaints?" Dallas says amused. I knew what he was thinking and I wasn't happy about this either. No way do I need a guardian!

"No… I'll do it…" Austin grumbles unhappily.

"Good, now!" Dallas claps his hands together and smiles at the two of us. "Meet us here when you set off for school, go gets some rest Ally. Austin, take her home." And with that, Dez and Dallas left and I scowled.

"Come on…" I start walking back to my house when I remember something. Today was Tuesday. "Can I stop by my mail box?" I ask Austin, who seems to be disappointed. Austin shrugs and I take that as a yes. Racing off, I grab my key from my pocket. I stop in front of the mail box and open it using the key. Inside was letters, the coupons my dad asks for and a small package. Smiling I grab everything and close the mail box. Austin is waiting a few feet away and I start making my way home, him following behind. In silence, we made it to my door and I turn to face him. "I'll see you later," I say seriously. Austin sighs then nods.

"Not that we have a choice…" I hear him mutter. He gives a small mocking bow and wink at me. "Till tomorrow, Ally-cat" He then straightens up and walks away. I quickly open the door and quietly shut it behind me. Jerk. Sighing, I hold the mail to my chest and quietly make my way up the stairs. Closing the door to my room, I turn on the lights. Then I set the mail to organized sections. Letters in one pile, coupons in the other and the small package. I put the rest away and grab for the small sized box. I rip it open and inside find a polished wooden box with a note on it.

_Hope you like it_

I smile, recognizing my mom's neat handwriting. Nice to know she's still alive… I open the delicate container and inside was a golden heart necklace. The small gold chain seemed so delicate and the heart was a bit large. I smiled seeing the crafted "A" on the golden heart and lifted the jewelry. My smile broadened. It was the first gift I got from mom since she moved to Africa. Then I saw a letter taped at the bottom. I put the beautiful gift on top of my dresser and take the letter in my hand. I open it up and take read the letter.

_My precious Ally,_

_I know I haven't been in contact lately, and I'm afraid that from now on, I will not have the time to check on you. Please take care of this necklace, it would mean the world to me that you'd wear it. Don't let anyone, especially Lester, get their hands on it. If your father found this, I guarantee he'll sell it! Haha anyway, promise that you'll be safe and that you don't take to strangers on your way to school and back. I forbid you to __not__ have a boyfriend! Have fun! :P and always know that I love you sweet heart. Please be careful and make good choices! Keep your grades up! Again, be careful Ally._

_ Love, your mom,_

_~Penny_

I smile. My mom sure is confusing. I sighed sadly, and reread it. There was a messy scribble where I could faintly see a date but apparently, she decided not to show it. I sigh and grab the necklace. I nimbly put it around my neck and fasten it. Smiling, I touch the heart.

"I love you too mom…" I whisper, lying down on my bed. The feeling of guilt suddenly washed over me. _Be careful, make good choices, and be safe… _Those were promises I could never keep. Not now! I closed my eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. I could only promise her one thing. "I'll try mom…."

* * *

_**A/N: Hey! Sorry for keeping you waiting and hopefully you liked this chapter. Leave your review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! Kk? Hasta La Vista my amazing readers!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/n: hey thanks you guys so much! You are totes epic! You guys are awesome, really I've been so stressed lately but seeing all your reviews and favorites it really made my day! :) Hehe so without further adieu! *drum roll* ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally! T-T**_

* * *

_**Austin's POV**_

I waited out in the morning, the heat of Miami settling in. I brought out my shades and leaned against a light pole. _Where is that girl?!_ I checked my watch. 7:55. Really?! Sighing I stuffed my hands in my pocket and looked at Dez. He was fiddling with his fingers and looking really bored. Dallas was on his phone, scanning something. I started to wonder why I decided to join the assassin's ways. I have always had a simple life, but honestly, it wasn't the life I wanted. I wanted to be a musician. A music sensation. But others always told me otherwise. The faint sounds of footsteps and I quickly turn to see the petite brunette racing over. Even when she was red in the face from running, I hated to admit that she did look pretty; with her white, knee-length dress with brown leather belt around her waist. She was wearing flats and a jean jacket.

Her chocolate, blond dyed locks were bouncing and I couldn't help but let out a small smile, though I had to quickly hide it. No time for thoughts like that! Ally came closer, stopping in front of Dallas. She really is fond of him isn't she?

"Sorry! My dad was really persistent of taking me to school! I barely survived!" she gasped, feeling her cheek. "God, my face must be really red!" Dallas smiled at her.

"You look beautiful Ally, don't worry!" Dallas smiled. I felt something pinch my heart and I twitched. Smirking, I chuckled.

"Yea, like a tomato that's gone bad!" I remarked, earning that cute glare I'm so familiar with. No. I can't think of her that way! I barely know her! Ally scowls and I smirk. We stare into each other's eyes, challenging one another.

"Austin, Ally! Quit with the eye sex! It's really weird!" Dez blurted. I see Ally's face turn a deeper scarlet and I give Dez a quick glare. He really is childish sometimes. Dez ignores me and turns to Ally, looking at her collar bone. At first, I thought he developed some weird sick fetish before he blurted out, "I like that necklace Ally! It looks like gold!" Ally's hand flew to a barely visible, golden chain and dangling from it was a gold heart with the letter 'A'. The heart seemed a bit big to be on a delicate chain though. I see Dallas eye the piece of jewelry as Ally place her hand over it.

"Yea, my mom sent it yesterday..." She said with a sad smile. Her eyes seemed so far away as she stared past Dez's shoulder; silently thinking to herself of lord knows what.

"How?" I hear Dallas mutter quietly under his breath, in surprise. I look at him and he's staring at Ally in shock before he composing himself. I knew exactly what he meant, though I couldn't say a thing. Dez looked shocked as well, but a quick icy glare from Dallas made him keep his mouth shut.

"What... What did your mom say?" I asked. Dallas turned to me and looked like he wanted to murder me. Crap! Wrong question. Luckily, Ally didn't notice the strangeness of me asking that.

"She said... She won't be contacting me for a while... And to be safe..." Her eyes looked so gloomy, the regular spark wasn't there. She seemed so... Dreary, her tone, dream like. I felt a rush of guilt consume me as I stared at the despairing girl in front of me. I could sense Dez having the same reaction but Dallas wasn't fazed.

"I feel for you Ally..." Dallas says gently, giving her a hug. That snapped her out of it. Ally turned beet red and was speechless. Dallas let go and smiled gently. "You don't have to be depressed about it, I'm sure she has her reasons." Ally nodded, for a second her despair returned, before turning into embarrassment once more. I roll my eyes. This is getting too sappy.

"Okay, enough of the little drama, let's get going." I say, irritated. Dallas nods and steps away from Ally, who looks like she was having a heart attack. Did she honestly like him!? "Where are we going?" I asked Dallas. He checked his phone.

"You two can go anywhere but Dez and I have to search for something." He eyes Ally suspiciously. "There are a few unanswered questions that I need to know. Dez?" Dez nodded and smiled happily at Ally.

"See you later Ally! Have fun!" His smile faltered and his voice had risen a few octaves. He was nervous. Ally looked at him weirdly then smiled.

"See you Dez." She replied, smiling contently for once. She then turned around and Dallas hit Dez upside the head, scolding him. I would've done the same, but without hitting him. Dez could've said something that would set Ally off. I eyed the guys wearily as I turned to Ally.

"Where do you want to go Ally-cat?" I asked sincerely. Ally ignored the nickname and thought for a second.

"Well... My dad's shop is closed for today so I want to go somewhere he won't see me skipping school..." She readjusts her backpack that I now realized she brought along. "Can we go there?" Her question seemed so innocent, I felt bad. I nod and do a mockery bow.

"After you my lady." I say looking up at her with a smirk. Ally rolls her eyes and sets out. I give one last look at Dez, mouthing the words, "hang in there buddy". I know Dez doesn't get along with Dallas. Dallas may be nice, when it doesn't come to our jobs. He gets so strict and can be a real pain in the ass. What's worse is that all he ever thinks about is work! Other than that he'd be a pretty cool guy. I give Dez a sympathetic smile, because one look at a really serious and cold Dallas, and I knew he was going to have a bad day. I turn and follow Ally. Too bad I can't switch jobs. I knew I would if I could. As long as I stay away from the brunette. None of my tricks work on her, so she doesn't let her guard down. I walk next her in silence and she takes a book out of her bag. It's the same old brown leather one I noticed yesterday while we were being targeted. I give her a funny smile without noticing. Ally notices though and gives me a strange look.

"What?" She asks. I smirk.

"What's with the diary?" I ask, honestly curious, pointing to her book. Ally rolls her eyes.

"It's my song book, not a diary!" She says holding it close to her.

"Can I read it?" I ask, reaching for it. Ally slaps my hand away and jogs ahead a little.

"No one touches my book!" She says scowling. I narrow my eyes at her then get an idea. I raise my hands in surrender, fighting back a smirk.

"Fine! Whatever!" Ally gives me a suspicious look before continuing on. For a few minutes, we said nothing, and I found myself staring at her. In all honesty, she had a nice body, perfect curves and a nice figure. I started noticing the way her hips swayed from side to side slightly with each step. I'm surprised she doesn't have a boyfriend! She really was sexy in a lot of ways.

"It's up ahead." Ally says, taking my attention away from her body. I quicken my pace a little so that I was walking right next to her. I notice a small shop in the middle of the downtown center in Miami. The name said Sonic Boom. I could see cymbals and a grand piano being display inside the shop from the window. I smile.

"You're dad owns a music shop?" I ask. It's not like I didn't know, because I do (we always have the right information on our victims) but this was a pretty cool store. It was welcoming though I can't picture Ally playing an electric guitar or a drum set.

"Yea. It's just me and my dad who run it. He's too cheap to hire anyone else." Ally says. "In fact he rarely helps! So technically, I'm running the store on my own." Ally rolls her eyes and smiles to herself. I let out a short chuckle, and Ally looks at me. "What?" I shake my head.

"No. Nothing. Let's go, ill race you!" Before she could reply, I take off. I hear Ally groan behind me and I smirk to myself. I arrive at the small shop quickly and had to wait three minutes for Ally. She ran straight into me, making me stumble back. "Don't you know how to stop?! I ask. Ally hits me in the chest and scowls.

"Shut up!" She said, elbowing me in the chest. I rolled my eyes and smirk.

"Ow..." I whisper in a sarcastic tone. Ally simply rolls her eyes and opens the door with her key, leading us to her dad's music store...

* * *

_**A/n: I know I know, a really weird way to end this chapter but if I continued this chapter, it would've been incredibly long! Hey! Did you guys know you are all awesome? You should if you don't! Thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys are epic! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed that and ill post the next chapter as soon as I can so... Review! :) Hasta la vista my amazing readers! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/n: OMG you are the best readers I can ever have! Thanks so much for your reviews and follows And favorites! You guys are all epic and awesome and I love you all! :) I'm really glad you all like my story and you are the reason I love my life ten times more! Thank you!**_

_Kclovesyou (guest): __**believe me, you are just as awesome! Thanks for your compliment, you're epic!**_

_ .1: __**awwwwww thanks! :)**_

_Singer103: __**OMG thanks so much! :D I'm really glad you liked my fanfiction and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Linkin Park's 'Numb'**_

* * *

_**Austin's POV **_

The room was a musician's dream place. Every instrument screamed to be played. There was a stage with a microphone that was calling my name. The feeling to play was starting to build up inside of me as a huge smile spread across my face.

"Whoa!" I say, looking around. Okay I know it's really weird for me to feel this way but I really love music! It's a way for me to really enjoy life! I sat down on a stool in front of the drum set, picking up the drumsticks and gently tapping on the instrument. Then Ally quickly walks over an confiscates them.

"Please don't play the instruments." She says. I scowl then pout like a child.

"Why not?!" I whine. Ally presses her lips together.

"Because! I don't want you to!" I give her an eye roll, groaning.

"Uuuuugh! You're no fun Ally-cat!" I say. Ally glares and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Please stop calling me that!" I roll my eyes again and look around the room, ignoring her. I turn my gaze to an electric guitar and I walk towards it. I pick it up and put the strap on my shoulders.

"You play?" Ally asks, a small confused smile on her features. I smirk, letting my fingers strum a few notes.

"What happened to the 'Don't play the instruments' kill joy Ally?" l smirk. Ally glares and i chuckle "Yea. My grandma showed me how." I say.

"That's some cool grandma. Did your parents play?" Ally says, sitting herself down on a small bench in front of the piano.

"No." I answered coldly. "My parents never approved. They thought it was a waste of life." That's the way it was for me. To my parents, music way just a waste of time. they never approved. I don't like playing with them around. It's not that's I'm scared, it's just as I was little they would always tell me to get my head out of the clouds. Now look what happened when I did. Ally looked at me in surprise then scowled.

"Well that's just fucking stupid!" Ally says, letting her fingers linger on the keys. I stare at her, kind of shocked. She looks at me then sighs. "What? I can't curse?" She looks at me then lifts one eye brow. "Can you play something?" She asks, looking up at me. I roll my eyes.

"I'll play if you play! You sing a song then I will." I say with, rolling my eyes again. I hear her mumble as I put the guitar away. The sounds of footsteps came and I sighed. Then the piano's melodic sounds started to play and I quickly turned around. Ally wasn't where I thought she would be. In fact she wasn't here at all! The sound was coming from up the stairs, in a room upstairs. _What is that girl doing? _I grab the guitar and walk up as I head towards her music. I walk through the door and narrow my eyes at her. She had her eyes shut, her hands swiftly moving, playing a soft melody. I stare at her and she instantly stops playing. "Don't stop!" I say, walking to her, putting the guitar down. She shakes her head.

"I can't. I don't play in front of people. I have terrible stage fright!" She says turning to me. I roll my eyes.

"Come on Ally! Look, wait here!" I run out of the room, making sure all the lights off. I double check that the doors are locked and race back to the small room, shutting the door behind me. I had to take every precaution I could. I closed the curtains and I faced her. "Okay! I'm going to the closet and you are going to play!" I order her.

"Austin won't someone hear us?" Ally asks. "I don't want to have to run ten more miles with people shooting their pistols!" I sigh.

"Just play!" I groan.

"You play!"

"Fine!" I walk to the piano. "Move!" Ally scoots over, her eyes widen in surprise. I think to myself for a split second before I start to play

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me,_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?_

_'Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you._

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

_And every second I waste is more than I can take._

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you._

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too._

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you._

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware._

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you._

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be..._

I finished, satisfied with my performance. It's been a while since I sang in front of someone. Ally stared at me, star struck, and I smirked.

"What? I can't be talented?" I joked. Ally blinks then rolls her eyes.

"Whatever Austin. It's not like I was expecting you to play."

"You told me to! You challenged me!" I reminded her. Ally narrowed her eyes at me and opened her mouth to speak then the rattling sound of doors being attempted to be pried opened was heard. Both me and Ally stare at each other wide eyed and I don't hesitate to make the first move. I quickly stand up and quietly walk to the door. I open it barely a crack and I wanted to groan in annoyance. Cassidy and Elliot were downstairs searching. I scowled and quietly closed the door, turning the lock ever so slowly with a small click. I turned to Ally and put my finger to my lips, motioning for her to keep quiet. Ally looked panicked and I couldn't blame her. The day so far has just been too peaceful and normal, something was bound to happen! I scan the room, my mind racing, hoping for a way out. My eyes land on the window and I glanced at Ally, who followed my gaze. Her eyes widen as she mouths the words. 'No way!' I nod and she seems more terrified than ever. I walk over to the window, opening it all the way. Grabbing her song book, Ally follows, Taking hold of my arm.

"Are you crazy!? We won't be able to touch the ground unharmed!" She whispered frantically. I give her a stern look.

"Ally, it's either this, or Cassidy and Elliot." I whisper.

"I'd rather take my chances with Cassidy!" She whispers, her voice rising a few octaves. I hear her breathing becoming uneven as she begins to panic. I roll my eyes and eye the door wearily. The sudden sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs made Ally panic even more.

"Ally! Calm down!" I say. When she doesn't listen, I grab her hand and pull her into a hug. I fell her stiffen as I wrapped an arm around her waist and my other hand on her hair. "You're overreacting. It's going to be fine. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." I whisper in her ear. I feel her starting to relax and I take her face in both my hands. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned my face and her lips quivered. I rolled my eyes and placed my forehead on hers. "Calm down..." I whisper. Then there was a knock on the door and we freeze. "Fuck..." I cursed under my breath. I look at Ally and she eyes the door in fear. I let go of her face and look down from the window. It was a fifteen foot drop at least and if we didn't land right, we would end up cripple. Then I hear a small click and I knew what was happening next. I quickly grab Ally and pull her towards the window just as the bullet hit the wooden door. I covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. "It's now or never Ally!" I quickly whisper. Ally hesitates before nodding. The gunshots were loud and a small gap was being created in the door. I let go of her and grab her hand, letting our fingers intertwine. I give her hand a reassuring squeeze and I turned towards the window and jumped, pulling Ally along with me...

* * *

_**A/n: hey! Well hopefully you liked this chapter! Finally! Some performance in the art of music! Lol I love that song. I know this is out of the question but how many of you feel like that song describes you in a way? Sadly enough, it does to me. Oh well, I'll live! Anyway, thanks so much for your reviews and favorites! You guys are epic and awesome and don't you forget it! I'll post the new chapter as soon as I can in the meantime, REVIEW! :) Hasta la vista my amazing readers!**_


	8. Chapter 8

A/n:sorry guys, some stuff came up and I hadn't the time to update. I hope you like this chapter though! (And I left you at a cliff hanger too... DONT KILL ME)

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally!

* * *

Ally's POV

I couldn't See how we were going to land safely. I gripped Austin hand tightly as he held me to his chest. My heart was beating faster than ever. We land harshly, my side crashed with the pavement, sending a shock of pain through me. We tumbled for a second before rapidly getting to our knees. I looked up at the window to see the gun and I froze.

"ALLY MOVE!" I was shoved and I heard the gun shot. "Fuck..." I hear Austin mutter. I had small heart attack before looking at Austin. He was holding his arm, wincing. Glaring at the window, Austin got to his feet, pulling me up with his uninjured arm. "Run. I'll meet you in a little" He whispered. I could see the red seep through his sleeve and I stared at him in horror and question. He then scowls. "Ally, go now!" He shouts and I nod, sprinting away. But he doesn't follow. I turn back and see him run into the store, gun in hand. People were panicking,running away, while I just stared at Austin. My phone rang, scaring the crap out of me. I quickly grab it, flipping it open.

"Hello?!"

"Ally? Are you okay? You sound panicked." Trish asked. I was about to answer when I see Cassidy come out of Sonic Boom. Fuck. I yelp as she turns towards my direction and I take off.

"Sorry Trish can't talk now!" I say.

"Ally-" I hung up and stuffed the phone in my bag, sprinting for my life. I hadn't the slightest idea on where to go but I could hear Cassidy catching up. I continue forward, shoving people out of my way, throwing an apology over my shoulder. Then the loud bang was enough for me to stop. She was shooting now. I turn around and for a second, I thought she was shot. But the blond was staring to the side, her hand pressed to her ear. Why I didn't run, the idea of death might have been too much I guess. Then an arm wrapped around my waist and for a second I thought it was Austin.

"Dez! Go help Austin!" That honey colored voice said.

"Got it! IM COMING AUSTIN!" I see the red head race off, pistol in hand, running crazily.

"Ally, you okay?" I look to see Dallas holding me, his eyes seemed to see straight through me.

"I'm fine! Austin was shot!" I panic. Dallas nods, then lets go of me, grabbing my hand. He places his hand to his ear.

"Station 3 report!" There was a small buzz of voices on the other end. "Okay, go to center 24 we'll meet you at quad 9. Is that clear?" Another answer. "Good! Move out!" He turns to me and smiles gentle. "Everything will be fine, but now, we can't risk you staying here. You'll be coming with us." Then he dragged me away.

"Dallas?!" I protested, looking back. "What about Austin and Dez?!"

"We are sending back up from quad two Ally, don't worry, they'll meet us soon." He stops and faces me. "Ally... Sorry about this." I then feel a sharp pain in my arm and I yelp. My vision blurs and I stagger. I eye my arm and a shot like thing is in my skin. Dallas takes it out and I see the needle. What...?! He wraps his arms around my waist and my head falls back on his chest. My eye lids are heavy and I feel numb.

"You're... You're drugging me?!" I say in a hoarse but panicked whisper. Dallas sighs and I close my eyes.

"You can't be awake right now..." He says in the distance. I fight to stay awake but the drugs kick in fairly quickly and Im out.

"Ally" I can't open my eyes, I'm panicking on the inside, but that voice seemed to pull me through. "Ally!" I can barely open my eyes and I see my mom.

"Mom?"

"Ally!" She sounded scared. Why is that?

"Mom!" I want to get up but my body feels so sluggish. I hear a scream and I start to panic even more. "Mom!"

"Ally!" I'm being shakes up and down, my head is spinning. My eyes open quickly and I'm as raring at Austin. "Ally?! Do you know how long you've been out?!"

"I think I might have over dosed her." I hear Dallas say. I groan. My head was still spinning. I see Austin glaring at Dallas, who was ignoring him. "In my defense if someone wasn't so stupid to take her to an obvious hang out, none of this would've happened!" Austin scowled and I felt his arms slide under my back. Soon I was being carried bridal style.

"Want me to look after her?" I hear Dez ask.

"Yea. I really want to be there to ask Cassidy some questions." Austin said. We enter a dark room and he lays me down on soft cushions. "Go to sleep Ally-Cat. You're less troublesome that way." He smirked. I weakly shove him and Dez then coughs.

"Ahem! Buddy! Don't mean to ruin this but I don't think Dallas will wait." Austin nods the pats my hand. That's when I notice the bloody bandages on his arm.

"Austin! Your...arm..." I fight to stay awake, my voice sounded sleepy.

"You're worried about ME?" He smirked. I roll my eyes but I wait for his answer. He sighs then smiles. That's a first... "I'm fine. They took the bullet out and I'm fine." He stands up and sighs. He whispers something to Dez who then nods and smiles at me.

"Hey Ally! Do you want to feed my pet turtle?!" I smile, my eyelids feeling heavy.

"See you Ally-Cat..." And I'm knocked out.

* * *

A/n: hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating, life's been tough. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update as soon as I can, KK! Review! Hasta la Vista my amazing readers!


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/n: Hey guys! Sorry the last chapter wasn't so great but thanks for your reviews! Life's been tough but each of you make my day with each review! :)_**

**_IHeartMusic-2: thanks and I hope this chapter enlightens the confusion on the mom part of the previous chapter :)_**

**_Pinkylovers: yay! Una Mexicano! :) gracias por leer! ah, por cierto soy mexicano también! Austin está gradualmente sentirse atraído hacia Ally si no lo has notado, pero no te preocupes! Voy a hacer caer en el amor en un punto! gracias por leer! :)_**

**_Okay! Well with out further Adieu! *drumroll* ON WITH THE STORY! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I will never own Austin and Ally, because If I did, I would've never had them break up T-T WHY!?_**

* * *

** Austin's POV**

I felt enraged but for what reason, I don't know. How can Dallas be so stupid!? She was overdosed! With drugs! I clenched my fists as I walked side by side with Dallas. I had to keep my mouth shut, if not, Dallas can report me.

"Austin, I don't exactly want you to accompany me in interrogated those two." Dallas said. I scowled.

"And I don't exactly want you near her anymore." I mumble. Dallas rolls his eyes.

"Keep your focus, Moon. She's fine." He says.

"No. She's drugged and sleeping and it took us a whole twenty four hours to awaken her!" I snap. Dallas stops in his tracks, giving me a suspicious look. He may be the leader, but I was taller than him by a few inches. He didn't intimidate me at the least.

"Austin. Please tell me your not developing mutual feelings for her?" He says in a dark tone. I narrow my eyes at him. I held my tongue, not really sure on how I should answer. The question threw me off. Dallas scrutinized me, his brown eyes glaring with power. "Austin... We have a job to do. And that does involve killing her. You understand that any feelings you may feel towards her has to be completely erased!" He reminded me. I scowl.

"I didn't say I had feelings for her! I know we have to kill her but I don't see the point! I do know one thing though. I don't want you to take care of her, because that was really stupid!" I don't know how that was related to anything but as soon as I said that, I immediately regretted it. Dallas was staring at me, a smirk slowly spreading on his face. Crap!

"You're jealous..." He mumbled. I scowled, keeping from punching that damn smirk off his ignorant face! Dallas chuckled then continued to smirk. "Austin, you just walked into a dangerous territory. Ally can not be yours."

"I didn't say that wanted her to be!" I protest, but I sounded unconvincing. Dallas continued to walk and I followed.

"If you don't change your perspective Austin, we'll have to kill you too. Understood?" I stay silent, the anger boiling inside. "Understood!?"

"Yea, what ever..." I mumble irritably. I never said I liked her, although I'm not a big fan on her death. I wanted my boss to reconsider but if I talk, I'll be dead. I have only been with her for two days and already, my heart had created a spot for her. I know how dangerous that can be, but it's not something I had control over of. Somehow, Ally made her way into my mind, she's the type of person someone doesn't forget. She makes people worry, care and like her. What ever my feelings were, they were to be contained.

Dallas and I continue on our way, the hallways stretching endlessly. Then Dallas sighs.

"Look Austin. Your my buddy. And the last thing I want is for you to die. I'm telling you this to keep you alive, okay. I promise I'm not the bad guy here."

"Right..." He is the bad guy. We all are.

"Austin." He put his hand on my shoulder and seemed to search for the right words. "You know I take my job seriously. And I've been in Star agency for a while and I've seen my friends get hurt because they fall for the victim. I don't want you to be next. The boss can kill the three of us and you an Dez are like my brothers."

"Oh skrew Jimmy! Why do we need the chip anyway!?"

"Austin you know exactly why we need it! You know Veronica is threatening all of us!"

"That damn finger snapper..." The woman can't do a thing on her own! She has Cassidy and Elliot do it for her! "Look... I'm tired of killing people Dallas!"

"I am too bro. But it's too late now... We can all die if we go against Jimmy." He had a point. The man was mad! We open a door where we kept Cassidy and Elliot imprisoned. The blond looked up and scowled at me.

"Let us go Moon!" She said, holding up the hand cuffs. Elliot glanced at Dallas and nodded a greeting. That's the thing I like about Elliot. He was polite. But he is an irritation. Cassidy is the feisty one.

"Cassidy. You know why we can't. Not right now." I say with a smirk.

"Ugh! Why did I ever date you Austin Monica Moon!" Elliot snickered as I scowled.

"You little- you know how much I wanna grab the gun in my jacket and shoot?! You almost killed Ally!" I shouted. Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't going to kill her! And I think she would be better off with us! At least we would tell her the truth! And why do you care!?" I narrowed my eyes at her but Dallas gripped my arm.

"Calm down Austin." I relaxed slightly. Cassidy really pisses me off. "Cassidy. What is Veronica playing at?" He asked, holding the gun to her head.

"My ass ill tell you!" Dallas nodded.

"Okay then. Austin. Take it away." I gave a reluctant glance at Cassidy. I hate her but I dont want to hurt her. Both Cassidy and Elliot wore a shock collar that we had put on them to torture them into telling us what we want to know. Dallas elbowed me. "Austin. Now." Cassidy glared at me but I saw the fear in her eyes. I took the small remote from my pocket and turned the dial to level five. I pressed the button and Closed my eyes as Cassidy shrieked in pain. Elliot stared at us in horror.

"Cassidy!" She coughed as she sprawled on the floor for a few seconds.

"Damn you Austin!" I looked away. I didn't want to hurt anyone at this point. Dallas seemed to understand, for he took the remote from me.

"Go with Dez, Austin. I can see your not up to this..." I nod and take one last look at Cassidy. I walked away and before I closed the door, Cassidy yelled at me.

"I hate you! And that girl will too! Any person will hate the murderer of their parent!" There was another buzz of electricity and Cassidy screamed in pain. I closed the door behind me, guilt encasing me. Damn that blond. I sighed and walked back, hoping I wouldn't look so guilty when I got to Ally's room.

* * *

**_A/n: okay! I hope you enjoyed that! And I hope the part Cassidy yelled made the story a little more understandable. Sorry the last chapter wasn't so great and I hope this makes up for it! Review and ill post the next chapter real soon! Hasta la vista my amazing readers!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/n: hey guys! :) life so far is getting better gradually and I felt the need to update quickly! :) oh yea 8th grade graduation is only two days away! XD IM GOING TO BE A HIGHSCHOOLER! I can't wait! Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows you guys! I love you all!_**

_rauraauslly:_ **_Haha oh yea mexicanos se unen! :P_**

_LoveShipper:_ **_there's very little chance of Ally getting killed but I'm not giving spoilers :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally_**

* * *

** Austin's POV **

I take a deep breath before letting out an exasperated sigh. Cassidy's words were still echoing and I scowled. Her parent. I could still hear the poor woman scream, her tears streaming her face. I can see the resemblance in Ally. They had the same eyes and chocolate hair. And the same scowl. The only difference is that it's adorkable on Ally. Snap out of it Austin! I run a hand through my hair in frustration. What's wrong with me?! Did that chat with Dallas just come in through one ear and out the other?! It's absolutely forbidden. And I know it.

I was in front of the hallway in which the room where we kept Ally was. I see the door open and my buddy is trying to quietly walk out. I narrow my eyes and I notice he had this guilt look on his face.

"Dez?" The red head turned around and yelped, horror evident on his face before he quickly masked it.

"Oh. What's up buddy?!" His tone was quavering.

"What are you hiding Dez?" I ask, making sure I sounded dangerously mad.

"Psssh. Nothing."

"Deeeez! The bunny won't shut up!" I hear Ally shout in a weird tone. For a second, I thought he gave her more drugs. But Dez wouldn't do that.

"What did you do Dez?!" I ask. He bites his lip then I glare.

"Ah! Okay! I accidentally let her drink!" He shouts. My eyes widen and I glance at the door. Then I grab Dez by his collar an drag him inside the room.

"Deeeez! The world is spinning!" Her face was pink and she was frowning slightly. She lay on the bed with a canopy above her and she stared at it with such seriousness, it was hard to believe she was drunk. There were two big glasses next to her and two shot glasses. Both glasses were full, one so more than the other.

"Dez!?" I shout, turning to him.

"I'm sorry! She wanted something to ease her pain!"

"So you gave her VODKA?! SHE'S UNDERAGE! WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE IT?!"

"IM NOT PERFECT! AND IM NOT UNDERAGED!" Dez wails. " Im 18, and I only took one shot to calm my nerves and wake me up! you know I drink when I'm nervous! Plus she only had a few shots of it..." I let go of him and quickly walk to her side. "Well... Ima just... Bye!" And Dez runs out, making a weird scream noise behind him. "Don't hurt me!" His voice echoes away. I sigh. What am I going to do about my best friend...? I shake my head, rolling my eyes. Then a cold hand wraps around my wrist.

"Dez... Why do you guys want me here?" She was staring straight at me, I stared into her dark chocolate eyes. Those big brown eyes I struggle to stay away from. I smirk down at her.

"How much did you drink Ally-cat?" I ask chuckling. Her eyes narrow.

"Your talking like him." She says. I tilt my head in confusion.

"Like who?"

"The jerk who has to be near me everywhere I go!" I smirk, smiling a little."Geez. He teases me, and I can't believe I let myself worry about his injury so much that I convinced you to let me drink!" I freeze, my smile slowly disappearing. She couldn't have been that worried... I leaned closer to her, the smell of alcohol wasn't strong, but it was there. I was only checking to make sure Dez didn't let her over do it. Then her hand flew to my head and she began petting my hair. "Wow! Your hair is super soft!" She giggled softly and I just gave her a look.

"Okay then..." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. "You are behaving weirdly now Ally, I think you should lie down and calm yourself." I say, as if speaking to a five year old. She smiles and sighs.

"Why do you think he hates me? Austin I mean." I chuckle.

"He doesn't hate you." I scrunched up her nose.

"Really... I don't believe you. Ugh! I'm bored! Where's my song book?" She turns around and I suddenly remember. Walking over to a drawer, I open one of the cupboards and pull out the old brown leather book. I never looked in it but Ally was sober enough to scowl at me. "Don't. Touch. My. Book." She said through gritted teeth. I roll my eyes and walk closer to her. I throw it at her and it lands in her lap.

"Happy now?" She quickly opens it and goes to an empty page. She scribbles something down and hums a tune to herself. I sit at the edge of her bed and she suddenly becomes aware of me.

"Uh... Wait a minute. Can I tell you something?" She asks. Her pinkness that used to be portrayed on her face was fading. Not a good sign. I scoot closer to her and she leans closer to me. For a second, my heart stopped. She was only inches from my face and I was tempted to lean in the rest of the way. Then her head falls on my shoulder and I silently feel relieved. "I'm TIRED!" She whines into my shoulder. I chuckle at her childishness and I almost miss her next words. "And... Days like these I've been... Missing my mom..." She whispers. I tense up and the guilt washes over once more. She lifts her head from my shoulder and looks sadly down at her fingers. "It's been months since I've seen her... I miss her so much." I stare guiltily at the petite girl in front of me. Her eyes were watering, full of depression and lacking life sparks. I didn't expect to do the next action, but I'm human too. I wrap an arm around her, pulling her towards my chest. She nestles her head in the crick of my neck and I rest my chin on her head. We stay like that for a minute, letting the silence invade the large room. Then I clear my throat.

"Okay... Why don't you rest. Read a book or something. I'll just..." I couldn't stay here much longer. The stabbing pain of guilt was too much and the want of my feelings was becoming strange and unnecessary. Not to mention a death would be paid for it. I gently grab hold of her shoulders and lay her back down. Her wrist captures my wrist once more and she looks up at me.

"Stay..." Her voice was begging in a way but not hopeless. I sigh and turn to look at the door. Someone could walk in. Then again, we had no house key. I smile down at her and take my hand away gently. I walk over to the door, lock it quietly, and walk back to her. Her eyelids fight to stay up and she smiles at me. "Thanks Austin..." I chuckle in surprise. So she's sober enough to know who I am. She definitely ain't sober enough to understand what she's asking for. I smirk to myself as I got on the other side of the bed, laying down next to her. I put my arm under her head to provide as a cushion and she turns to face me. Her eyes close and Im left staring at her face. She was peacefully resting, breathing evenly. She gently breathed in my face, the scent of mint and liquor hung in the air. She snuggles closer and sighs, her arms tightly wrapped around her leather book. I smile and rest my forehead on hers. I wanted to laugh. Honestly, I can't wait till she awakens. Her reactions are funny when I do something to tease her and this would top it. This is as far as I'll go. I go any further, and I'll fall. That is as dangerous as death, for I know the stupid things you do when you fall for someone. And I'm half praying that I'm not falling for Ally.

* * *

**_A/n: well I hope you enjoyed that chapter and yay Auslly! 3 XD Kyaaaaaa hehe well now things are clearing up. And I hope you get the guilt. Well I just want you guys to know that you are all epic and awesome and I love you all so much! Thanks for reading! I appreciate it and the feeling is really amazing when you leave me reviews :) I love to know what your thinking! So review, follow and favorite and I'll post the next chapter real soon! :) Hasta la vista my amazing readers!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/n: OH MY GOD! 102 REVIEWS! :D I love you guys! Your all epic! I can't believe I got at least one hundred reviews! Oh yea! Well I'm glad to say I'm an official high schooler! Oh yea, graduation was the best but I'm very sad that it all ended! Oh god I was crying! Thanks to all of you who supported me, telling me how great highschool Is. Honestly, I still am nervous but not a lot anymore and it's still months away! I just have to focus on my fanfictions! Oh yea I can update more often! :)_**

_SwiftStar1**: lol I never really made the connection with Romeo and Juliette till now XD Thanks**_

_Auslly(guest)**: Aww you are so sweet! Thanks so much and I honestly can't wait for the day I go to high school though I'm going to miss middle school, thanks for the encouragement! **_

_auslly-is-adorkable**: that's not a bad guess but it's way to early to be deciding the end of this fanfic. Honestly, I won't be ready for an ending like that either but I know what's going to happen and when it does, I hope you'll be okay with it. Don't assume anything**_

_(Random guest)**: thanks for taking the time to read this :) Yea, what's on the Media Drive will remain a secret for just a few chapters longer, but soon it'll be revealed. And yea... Her dad does know and Austin, Dallas and Dez were also confused about who sent it. Go back to the chapter where she shows them the necklace to see that they were confused**_

**_WELL! Without further adieu! *xylophone drumroll* ON WITH THE STORY! :) _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally T-T_**

* * *

**Ally's POV **

My eyes fluttered open, my hands pressed against something warm and beating. I felt so confused, my head was lying on an arm, my hands pressed against someone's hard masculine chest. The sound of someone's steady breathing told me I was sleeping next to someone and I froze. My head felt funny, the taste of something horrible was in my mouth. I blink a couple times and realize that it's dark, with only the moonlight to guide my vision. I lift my head up slightly... And was instantly paralyzed. Austin's face was only inches from mine, eyes closed and blond hair cascading ever so slightly over them. I felt my face burn as I inhaled sharply. I was suddenly aware of his arm wrapped around my waist, the other under my head and his hand was pressed against the lower part of my back. I was pressed up against him, my legs entangled with his. We were too close for my liking, but I didn't want to move. My head echoed questions I desperately need answers for. Two of them being: WHAT IS HE DOING?! WHAT ARE WE DOING?! I started hyperventilating, panicking on the inside. Then Austin groans, pulling me closer, if that was even possible. His body heat was making me feel a little heated. I look down at myself, wanting to take my jacket off. But I don't want to wake up Austin. I glanced up at him again. I noticed how long his eyelashes were. Why are guys eyelashes so long? I smile slightly. He looked so much younger and innocent. He looked like a child. I glance at his lips, which were parted slightly as he breathed softly. I smiled wider but it vanishes quickly. What am I doing! I try to wiggle out of his grasp but he clung on to me. He nestles deeper, entwining our legs even more. His head falls on my chest and I gasp.

"Austin!?" I yelp in a panic. The sound of his name brings his head up, russet eyes meeting mine. His eyes widen and we stare at each other in surprise for a while. He brings his head closer, the small gap between us decreasing. "A... Austin...?!" I whisper. His eyes were hazy, like he was in some sort of trance. I panicked and let out a small yelp as he pressed his forehead to mine. The silence that followed made my heart race and I prayed that Austin couldn't hear my heart pounding against my chest. He inhales sharply and I try to look at him under my eyelashes. Then he smirks.

"Morning Ally-cat..." He whispers. Then he starts chuckling, leaning away. I'm left completely embarrassed, face burning. I slap his chest over and over again.

"Ugh! Damn you!" I start punching him as he laughs. His hands never left their positions and I just kept hitting him as he laughed away. "Jerk!"

"Ha haha! Ally calm down!" Austin chuckles. I only get enraged and hit him harder. Austin shakes his head an places his forehead to mine once more. "Quit it or I'm going to do something you don't want me to do..." He says in a dangerously low voice. My breath hitches and I squeak. Austin only laughs again. "Calm down Ally. Geez! Okay lets just get up before the others come." I scowl at him, only to have him chuckle at me. We spent two minutes untangling our legs and Austin slowly releases me from his grasp. That's when I realize we were in a bed and my face starts burning again.

"Why were we sleeping together!?" I shriek. Austin presses his hand over my mouth and glares at me.

"Shut up! They'll hear you!" He whispers. I only glare back, pushing him away.

"I hate you!"

"Hey! I didn't do anything! You were the one who got yourself drunk! And for my sake too!" The blush that creeped onto my cheeks were of surprise.

"I...I don't know what you mean!" I say, looking away.

"Right. 'I made myself worry so much that I convinced you to let me drink!' " Austin says mockingly, mimicking me. I gasp. Crap. I remember.

"You..you-I... I uh..."

"Admit it Ally, you care about me." Austin smirks. I scowl, my blush deepening.

"I do not!" I protest.

"Liar! You were worried about my arm." He says, wincing as he waved it around.

"Dude stop! Your going to hurt yourself!" I say, leaning over on my knees, grabbing hold of his injured arm. Austin yelped, yanking his hand away.

"You pressed on it!" He accused. I panic.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I prop myself up with one hand and grab his hand with the other. He then smirked.

"See... You said you don't care..." He said with a smile. A real smile. I stared into those russet eyes, only dimly lit by the moon light that poured in the room. His smile faded, his expression serious. He propped himself up with his elbow and his sudden movement caused my arm to slip. I squeaked as I fell on him, landing on his chest. He stiffened and so did I. I glanced up at him, our eyes meeting. My heart skipped a hundred beats, then I had a mini heart attack when I heard a familiar sound.

"PUT ME DOWN! ¡Te odio! Te voy a matar! PUT ME DOWN!" A familiar Latina voice screamed. My eyes widen and so does Austin. We hurriedly get away for each other just when the door handle shook.

"What the?! Austin?! Are you in here?" I hear Dallas ask. "Why the hell is this door closed?" I hear Austin swear under his breath.

"Yea! I'll be right there!" He glances at me, then walks over. He shoves me down in the bed, putting his lips near my ear. "Pretend to be asleep..." He then hurriedly walks to the door. I do as he commands, though it was a little unsettling to leave it at an awkward situation. I pull the covers over my head and close my eyes, trying to breath normally and evenly. I hear the door open and footsteps. I heard Dez yelp in pain and the familiar voice shriek.

"Geez! Could you be a little lighter?!" I hear Dez whine. He yelped once more and I hear the Latina growl.

"You little... Te odio!"

"I don't understand Spanish!" Dez complains.

"Learn it idiot!" I was in shock. No way...

"Austin... What were you doing..?" Dallas asks.

"Sleeping in that chair." Austin replies. The footsteps get closer and I close my eyes tighter. "Who is this?"

"Her friend. Information isn't going to be easy to get. I had to put Cassidy to sleep, and Elliot isn't taking it very well."

"You killed her?!" I hear Austin whisper.

"No. Simply drugged her."

"You didn't over do it did you..." Austin growls. I hear Dallas sigh and the girl shriek.

"HEY! UNTIE ME!" There was sounds of kicking and Dez yelling in pain.

"Shut up or I'll shoot..." Dallas says dangerously. I hear the sound of a gun click and I stiffened. No. I hear the Latina take a sharp intake of breath and Dallas sighs. "You two will have to take care of the two girls. Dez, your on this chick. Austin, you resume your normal position. Stay here with them, understood?"

"Yea..." Austin mutters.

"WHAT?!" Dez yelps. "Did you not see what that... THING did to me on the way here?!" Dallas sighs.

"HEY!"

"Please Dez. You don't hear Austin complaining."

"He gets to take care of Ally! And she doesn't kick him in the manhood!" I hear the girl chuckle and Dez growl.

"Dez..." Dallas says dangerously.

"Meh... Fine..." I could picture Dez pouting, crossing his arms.

"Good. Well, tomorrow we'll find the other girl. We have two weeks to find the Media Drive, gentleman. Two weeks or we all perish. Have a good night." Then the door closes. I wait till I hear the footsteps die and I bolt straight up. I quickly turn on the lamp on the bed side table and see familiar, unruly black hair.

"TRISH!" The Latina looks up from where she's tied to a chair and looks at me in surprise.

"I was scared they meant you..." She says. I jump out of bed but Austin catches me by the waist.

"Nope!" He says, pulling me close. I glare at him as he smirks. "Oh come on Ally-cat, we can't have you free the prisoner." He says mockingly. I begin to thrash in his arms but he just rolls his eyes and lays me back on the bed.

"Hey rapist! Stop!" I hear Trish yell.

"Sorry. Can't. Ally and I have a sort of special relationship so this is okay." Austin says, smirking down at me. I take in a sharp breath and scowl. Austin chuckles, pushing my shoulders down. "Calm down Ally. Dez! Untie her."

"But-"

"Do it." I hear Dez whimper and Austin sighs. "Come on man."

"Oh fine." I lift myself up so I'm sitting down and Austin sits on the edge of the bed. Dez grabs a pocket knife and untied my best friend from the chair. As soon as she's freed, Trish runs to me. She gives me a big hug that leaves me gasping for air.

"They didn't do anything to you right Ally?!"

"Nope... But.. Can't... Breath.." Trish lets go and Austin looks at me worriedly.

"You okay?" He asks. I nod, smiling.

"I'm fine."

"I'm NOT! Ally! Explain to me what's going on!" Trish demands. I open my mouth to say something, glancing at Austin and Dez. Trish was giving me an expectant look and Austin was just staring at me. Dez was hiding behind the chair and I noticed scratch marks on his arms. Where should I begin...?

"Well... It's a long story..."

* * *

**_A/n: I had so many feels writing the first part of this chapter XD LOL Austin was right, her reactions are funny! Yay Trish is here! Well things should be interesting... :) I know many of you want to know what's in the Media Drive, and I'll explain it in a later chapter. I don't want to rush into that. Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review! It lets me know how much you guys care! :) love you all! Review, Follow, and Favorite and I'll post the next chapter soon! Hasta la vista my amazing readers!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/n: Heeey! Sorry I haven't posted fast enough, I didn't realize that as soon as school ended, I would still have chores, graduation parties, trips to colleges, birthday parties, and my least favorite, Ten page essays for 2 classic novels that I have to complete for the High school! Yay...(sarcasm)I enjoyed everything but chores and homework though! :P _**

auslly-is-adorkable: **_lol yea I have seen that episode and I love that show so much! I miss it... Anyway yea glad you liked the chapter! :)_**

Jackie is Grey: **_glad you enjoyed it! Haha and no I don't think I have the heart to cancel this I love writing this! :)_**

Rosssome: **_lol are you the same person from Quotev? Cause if you are I love your dedication haha thanks! :)_**

**_Anyway thanks you guys for all the favorites, follows and reviews! :) Im so glad you all enjoy this and I love you all for reading! Thanks! So without further Adieu *Drumroll* ON WITH THE STORY! :D!_**

* * *

** Ally's POV **

It was 12:43 when I finished telling Trish the entire story, leaving out a few... romantic like events. Trish easily ships things, especially when they have moments. I wouldn't want to trigger anything. The whole time Austin was standing behind my chair, arms folded on top. It made me nervous with him so close, though the reason wasn't there. I was just hoping Trish didn't find it romantic thats all. He began tugging on my hair through half of it and Trish was aware. I didn't do anything though. It was fine with me anyway. I came to the end and Trish was staring at me. Dez was snoring away, laying on the floor. Austin was trying not to laugh, but he failed. He was chuckling a lot. In the few minutes of silence, I could see Trish taking it all in. I wonder what would've happened. If I had decided to go with Cassidy, let them explain.

"Ally?" I hear Austin whisper. I slowly bring my head up to look at him. He's face is expressionless but his eyes were gentle. "It's almost 1 in the morning moron. I think it be better to rest..." He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes, hiding a smile. I see Trish snap her head towards us, eyes narrowing. I feel her scrutiny and press my lips together. Austin notices as well, giving Trish a side glance before smirking widely. "What's that Ally? You want me to carry you?" He says loudly towards Trish. My eyes widen in horror.

"WHAT?!" But Austin scoops me up bridal style. Trish is wide eyed and her mouth drops. I squeak loudly and I see Dez twitching in his sleep. "STOP! AUSTIN!" Austin began laughing as he threatened to let me fall,twirling me around as I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging on to him. Austin continued to spin around and I began to feel dizzy until I was giggling as well. Neither of us noticed the door open.

"Austin!" I hear a voice say. Austin came to a panicked stop immediately, his back towards the door. I notice the way Austin reacts, his whole body tensed. The voice seemed to bring Dez back to consciousness, for he let out a small terrified scream and jolted up. Austin turns us around and Dallas is at the door way, his IPhone in his hand. And on the screen was a man. Dark skinned, rough features, his voice was thick and commanding. He was staring at Austin with these cold dark eyes and I cringed. "Put. The girl. Down." Now I felt bad. Austin did as he was told, letting me down. The man didn't seem happy, nor did he seem like a person you want to mess with. Austin gave me a look, no, a warning. He seemed panicked, something I never wanted to see. The man cleared his throat and sighed heavily. "Dez, Dallas, Austin. A meeting in room 7-53, quarter 5. Now." His grave expression made Dez squirm and I gently pat his back. Luckily, the man didn't see that.

"Yes Mr. Starr." The three said in union.

"Austin." The man said coldly.

"Jimmy..." It was a wonder that Austin didn't sound uneasy. He sounded just as cold, fearless as Jimmy. His name was familiar. Very familiar. Jimmy Starr...?

"I won't let this go unpunished..." I hear Jimmy mumble coldly. Austin just nods.

"I understand sir..." Jimmy nods the Dallas gives me a look, one full of a hasty warning. I got a feeling that he was telling me to shut up and avoid attention.

"You all have five minutes, go!" He demanded. "Oh have the other girl brought in and tied. Tie them all!" Dallas nods and the screen blacks out. I now hated Jimmy Starr but also feared him. The name was familiar though... Austin sighs in frustration as he runs his hands through his hair.

"What...did I tell you Austin..." Dallas asked, his hand on his head. Dez seemed frozen and I poked his arm.

"Dez...you okay?"

"Of coarse I'm not okay! That man is the center of all of this and now he's going to abuse Austin!" Dez shriek. My eyes widen and I turn to Austin. He was glaring at Dez, looking at him as if he said something he wasn't supposed to.

"Wait...he's going to hurt you?! Why?! What did you do?!" I yelled. Honestly, I needn't worry. He's always been cocky and a jerk but...still! Austin sighed.

"Come on, we were told to tie these three up." Dallas reminded the others. Dez eyed Trish hesitantly.

"Okay...BUT KNOCK HER OUT FIRST!" He shrieked. Trish scowled.

"You little...!" Trish lunged at Dez but the Dallas held his gun and my heart skipped a beat. Trish froze.

"We don't need you. We just need Ally and Kira..."

"Kira?!" Trish and I asked in union. Dallas nods.

"She's right here." He points down next to him and only then did I notice a lifeless body lying at his feet. Brown hair hiding her face and she seemed to be sleeping. "She fainted just as I pointed the gun... I'm going to be in charge of her. Austin. Dez. No fooling around. Get those girls tied up before our time is up. Jimmy is more than pissed thanks to Austin." He glares at Austin and I bite my lip. Austin rolls his eyes before taking hold of my arm. He pulled me towards a recliner and I struggle to break free. He sat me down and brought out handcuffs.

"Tell me if it hurts..." He mumbled. I simply stare at him in disbelief as he puts the cold metal around my wrists. Then he cuffed me to the comfy recliner. He was only inches away, leaning closer so that his lips were right next to my ear. "...I'll be fine Ally, don't worry about me." He whispers. I nod and he leans away, a small playful smirk on his face. He ruffles my hair and smiles. Then he turns around to see Dallas and Dez staring. I force away the threatening blush but made sure I seemed unfazed. Austin just sighed and walked out first. Dez followed but Dallas walked up to me. He squats down and leans close. We have a stare down for about 1 minute before he speaks.

"You'll be the death of him. I promise you that..." He leaned away, not looking me in the eyes. "No one is to talk..." Then he walked away, shutting the door behind him. I hear the soft click and know he locked the door. I sigh as I hear his footsteps fade away.

"Ally?" My head turns to Trish, her eyes begging for an answer. She was tied to the chair they put her before and I see Kira knocked out on the floor, sitting up and tied to a metal desk in the corner.

"Austin and Dez will come back and untie us, I promise." I say softly. Trish glances at Kira and back at me.

"Why didn't you tell me all this was happening?!" She asked quietly. "Do you know how worried your dad is?!"

"My dad?! Oh crap! I completely forgot about him!" Geez! Trish sighs.

"How do you think I got here?! When I called you I was in Miami! Looking for you! Then you suddenly hang up! The first place I go to is Sonic Boom where the red head was freaking out over your boyfriends bloody arm!"

"He's not my boyfriend! He's a jerk." I say. Trish rolls her eyes.

"Right. Like him spinning you around right now was not at all lovey dovey. Even now you freaked when they said they were going to hurt him! And that 'special relationship' -"

"He's just teasing! Okay!? There's nothing between us. I've only known him for a week!" I say, my voice rising.

"Ally you never get so comfortable around new people so fast! It took you a whole month for you to start actually talking to me back in kindergarten. Remember? I was trying to be your friend and I always stood up for you and talked to you but we never had a real conversation until you started talking a month later."

"Okay, Trish... That was years ago." I say. Trish shakes her head.

"We meet Kira this year and you were still shy. Then afterwards you began getting comfortable. Face it Ally, you and him do have something! Even the way he looks at you! I know these things, trust me." She was smirking, something I've grown so used to. I turn my head the other way, not letting her read my mind. I don't think I have a thing for Austin. I'm just guilty that he's getting hurt because of me. "Ally I don't hear a denial..." Trish said in a sing song voice. I sigh.

"There is nothing between me and Austin." I state, facing her. Trish's eyes narrowed, trying hard to read my mind. I blocked out any emotion, hoping I didn't look like I was lying. Either way, I'm a horrible liar. Trish pouted angrily then groaned.

"That idiot red head tied me too tight! Ugh!" I smile a little but my worries invaded all thoughts. I wonder what Ausyin is doing? Is he okay? I hope so as I close my eyes, trying to get comfortable despite the fact that I was hand cuffed to this recliner. Jimmy Starr... Starr... Throughout the night the name continued to puzzle me, as I dreamed of the cold man laughing, Dez was crying. Dallas was scowling and Austin...was dead...

* * *

**_A/n: GAAAAAAH I hate Jimmy! Grrrrrr anyway, now Kira has joined the party, time is running out, Austin and Ally are getting closer and Jimmy has been added as well. Lol the suspense! Anyway I promise that the secret of the Media Drive will be revealed soon(and no it's not a recipe for mayonnaise like that episode on Suite Life On Deck :P) anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love all you guys for reading you don't know how much it means to me! :D! Please Review, Favorite and Follow! YOU ARE ALL EPIC! Remember that and I'll post the next chapter as soon_** **_as I can! Hasta la vista_** **_my amazing readers!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/n: hey guys! :) I'm trying to update faster so that's my summer goal(besides having fun and finishing my summer homework) thanks soooo much for all your awesome reviews, follows and favorites! I love you guys so much! Your all so epic! Remember that!_**

**_Disclaimer: I didn't put a disclaimer on my last update..hmmm, well I'm not in trouble so I might as well do it now, I do not own Austin and Ally_**

* * *

** Austin's POV **

The glares from Dallas and the worried glances from Dez were all that were exchanged as we sprinted down the halls. We had exactly one minute, twenty three seconds left to get to the room. I felt pissed off and worried. I absolutely hate him. Jimmy Starr. No one informed me that we had to bring his daughter, Kira. I don't even know if she knows her father is a mad, cold blooded man. I scowled as I picked up my pace.

"Why did you have to do that Austin?!" Dallas yells. "Now were all dead!"

"I didn't know he was going to call!" I shout angrily.

"Yet you act as if you like Ally!" He shouts.

"I...I don't like her!" I say in my defense. Dez was in the back, whimpering. "Dez! It's going to be okay!" We rounded the corner, Dez almost slipping, and continued on.

"What did you tell her?!" Dallas asked. I scowled.

"Nothing!" I yelled over my shoulder. I continued faster but Dallas was keeping up with me.

"Austin!"

"I just said not to worry about me that's all!" I snap, sprinting now.

"Now why would you care to calm her nerves!?" He shouts. I run towards an open window, closing my eyes as I jump down, Dez and Dallas following my lead. For three seconds I was flying before I felt the hard ground beneath my feet once more. Then I began sprinting again. The air was crisp and cool, the night was still pitch.

"I...she got herself drunk for my sake earlier! I don't want her to hurt herself worrying anymore!" I shout over my shoulder. I sprint full speed, halting at a pair of double doors. I check my watch. 15 seconds left. "Come on..." I yank the doors open, walking in. Cool air and dull decor occupied the large room. there was a long oak made table in the middle and two desks in the corner. And there was a large T.V. screen in front of the table. Dallas follows me inside, quickly walking towards a keyboard in front of the T.V. Screen. He turns the screen on and types in the password before he starts calling Jimmy. Dez walks in and closes the doors carefully. He then turns to me and whispers.

"Liar..." Was all he says, his eyes innocent. I stare at my buddy in surprise. What? Dez than walks to the small table in the corner where there were bottles of water. I walk over and get a bottle just as the screen flashed.

"Austin..." I turned around leaning against the table, taking a drink.

"Yea..." I asked challengingly. Jimmy Starr glared at me, inhaling deeply.

"You know the task at hand..." Here we go again.

"Yes sir."

"Austin how close are you and that girl?" He asks. I straighten up.

"Not very..." I lie. I know it's a lie. I guess it's safe to say me and Ally are close. But not here. Jimmy scowled.

"Austin, if you so much as lie to me, the next time I see something or even hear something that's out of sorts, I will shoot you personally... But I still have to punish you..." I inhaled sharply, glaring. The doors open and three guys step in. One was bald and I remember his name was James. The other had short cut brown hair, that was Charles. And the last was dark skinned and short haired. Victor. I take a stance but Victor points a gun at me. I scowl and Charles and James quickly grab hold of both my arms. Victor keeps the gun at aim, pulling out a switch blade. My heart pounds and I struggle to remain as calm as possible. I see Dez freaking out and Dallas holding him back not watching. Jimmy sighed. "I'm sorry Austin but you know, when a dog misbehaves they must be taught not to repeat their mistakes." I start to struggle as soon as Victor comes closer. I clench my fists, wishing to be able to reach my pistol that was kept on my belt. Victor gave me a sympathetic glance before gripping my wrist and holding my arm straight. He rolls my sleeve up and holds the blade to my upper arm, right next to my previous wound. The blade was cool and Victor pressed the point to my skin and my heart skips a beat. The next second was painful. I hear Dez yelp while Charles and James held me tighter as I struggled in their tightening grasps. The searing pain was too much and I cry out as he quickly slashes a line. I feel the warm liquid and wince. He the grabs my other wrist and I gave him a panicked look.

"I'm sorry man..." Victor says, before quickly cutting me once more on my upper arm. I let out a small scream, bitting my lip. The cuts were deep and they burned badly. Charles and James let me go and allowed me to lean back against the wall, my eyes closed, my fists clenched at my sides. Charles and James pat my shoulder and Victor sighs, sending another apology. Then, they left. I take a deep breath, my arms shaking as I kept my eyes shut tight. Both arms felt weak, burning with the just delivered pain. I hear Dez whimper and Dallas sigh. The warm liquid ran down my arm and I drew a tortured breath. I clenched my teeth as I winced.

"Now... I want the update. Dallas?" I keep my eyes closed, not wanting to see anything. Only wanting to be blind, if only for a minute.

"We...haven't found the Media Drive..." I hear Dallas say. I hear Dez whimper and I guess that Jimmy glared.

"How... Have you not found it yet?!" He shouted. I jump and open my eyes. Dez was shaking and Dallas seemed pale. "Her mother was the last one to hold it. She kept it in her possession! Penny refused us! She died screaming her daughters name! How the FUCK DO YOU STILL NOT FIND IT?! SHE'S CLEARLY GIVEN IT TO HER DAUGHTER!" We were frightened. Worse than children about to be striked. No. We were ready for death if it meant not going threw this. Scared till we hardly dared breath. Dez whimpered and I wanted to walk over and comfort my buddy. But my arms were losing feeling.

"We believe she is...truly not in possession of...uh... The-"

"You want to die, Dallas?! You want me to send men to cut your throat?!" Dallas bit his lip, eyes full of fear.

"N-no sir..." He stammered. "Please... We uh... Need more time..."

"You three have two weeks left! With all girls you'll be more likely to find it."

"We understand sir..." Dallas says.

"Good. Austin... You have been warned..." I look away, knowing that I'd I glare at this man I will only make things worse for myself. My arms have already lost feeling. "Remember, two weeks. That's all." Then the screen blacked out. I sighed and closed my eyes tight, allowing the pain to settle.

"Austin? You okay?!" Dez asked, panicking. I open my eyes and nod towards him.

"I'm fine. There should be a first aid kit up in the room that Ally's in..."

"Austin... I think I should watch over Ally..." I hear Dallas say. I straighten up and face him.

"No way. I'm protecting her."

"Austin, you will die because of her! If things get worse then maybe you'll end up dying for her!" Dallas argues. I clench my fists, wincing in pain.

"So?! What's so wrong with that?!"

"Everything! Austin! Don't fall for her! You will get hurt, I won't be able to save you, and you're only going to hurt her!" Dallas states.

"How the hell am I going to hurt her?!" I shout. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dez back up, placing his hand over his ears, looking like a child watching his parents fight. But I'm not going to quit for his sake.

"You...personally pulled the trigger... On her mother..." I scowl as the words left Dallas' mouth. "If she were to find out it would crush her!"

"So she's wont find out!" I yell.

"Austin, you don't understand that I'm trying to save your ass!"

"No! You don't understand what she means to me!" I snap. Dallas and Dez freeze. They stared at me, horrified. Only then did I realize what I had just said. There was silence for what seemed like an hour, the tension building between us three. Dallas closes his eyes breathing in slowly and breathing out.

"What does she mean to you, Austin?" He whispers. I open my mouth to speak, only to close it again. I didn't understand why I said that. I was angry, I didn't know what to say yet I had to blurt that out. I don't even know the answer to Dallas' question. What does she mean to me? I was silent for a while longer before I finally decide to speak.

"I...I don't know. I, I like her as a friend. And I would always protect a friend." I lie. I didn't know the answer, but I did know that what I just said was not it. And I could tell Dallas didn't buy it. He only sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. Then he took a deep breath.

"Lets go. We've been gone for twenty minutes and that's enough time for three girls to plan an escape..." He says quietly. He opens the door and walks into the night. Dez and I follow, me wincing every other second. What does Ally mean to me? The question was driving me insane. I blurt things out I don't usually mean all the time anyway, I shouldn't worry. But I was. For both me and Ally, I was worried. Walking into that room, I already know she's going to freak when she sees my arms. So I took long hesitant steps as I walked back to the room, taking the elevator while the guys got to climb the wall. Show offs. I winced, my blood running down my arm and onto the floor. I chuckled to myself, wincing again. I see the janitor, Bill, and sigh.

"Yo Bill!" I yelled. Bill turned around and his eyes widen. I shrug. "Uh, can you just like...follow the trail and clean it up please?" I ask. Bill stares at me wide eyed.

"What happened?!" He asked, running over to me. I sigh.

"Jimmy..." That's all the explanation he needed. He pat my head and took a deep breath before he began to mop up the trail I made. I smile a little as I continued on my way. Dallas and Dez were at the end of the hall, chatting. Well...it was more like arguing. Dez was beat red, fists clenched. I've never seen Dez mad, NEVER! I've been friends with his for so long, and he never even tried to put up a fight against anyone. Dallas was being quiet, strong glares was all he did. I stepped closer, my footsteps echoing and they turned their heads towards me. Dez straightened up, clearing his throat. Dallas just sighs, taking out his key.

"Lets go inside... Austin...?" Dallas asked, turning to me. "...don't do anything stupid..." Then he inserted the key, turned to knob, and walked inside. Dez and I followed.

"Dez...what were you fighting about?" I asked in a hoarse whisper. Dez only shook his head.

"Nothing..." That was new... Dez has always told me everything. I decide to ignore it as we turn on the room lights and my eyes land on the petite brunette quietly crying in her sleep...

* * *

**_A/n: OKAY! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm trying to post fast but I don't know how long I can last. But I'm making an effort! REVIEW! Favorite and follow and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! Hasta la vista my amazing readers!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/n: Heeey! Hehe so last chapter you guys said it was really sad and when I read that I was completely confused! Lol I wasn't trying to make it sad. Just really intense! And a couple of you wrre making suggestions and I'm only giving one spoiler...and it's Kira and... Well you can figure out the rest ;) anyway I have my own plans for the reveal so I hope you like it when the time comes. Lol but I love you all for reviewing and to my silent readers, I love you all too! You guys are epic! All of you! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally_**

* * *

**_ Ally's POV_**

"AUSTIN!" I hear myself scream. His body was lying on the stone floor, pale and motionless. My heart had stopped and I was frantic. "Austin please! Don't die on me please!" Then I hear a voice.

"Ally..." A honey voice that I haven't heard said and that brought me to tears.

"MOM!" I saw her. But only for a second. But it was enough to make me start bawling. I turn back to Austin, dropping to my knees. I wrap my arms around his neck. "Austin please...not you too..." A hand reaches for my cheek and I see Austin smiling up at me. He chuckled and I smiled in relief.

"Ally? Ally." I was being shaken and I squeaked. Opening my eyes, the first thing I see is that goofy smile and red hair. "Yay! Your up!" Dez said. I was confused, rubbing my eyes, realizing I had been dreaming. I had been dreaming...

"You okay Ally?" Asked another. I turned my head to that troublesome, blond haired jerk. I smiled in relief

"I'm fine." I say. Austin nods, wincing. I stare at him in confusion then I see his bleeding arms. His hand had a blood stained cloth that Dallas helped tie around his arms. My eyes widen and I squeak. "What happened?!" I tried to get off the recliner, forgetting I was still cuffed to it and I fell back down. Austin chuckled as Dez apologizes, freeing me. Then I quickly ran to Austin. "Oh my god..." There was a long and still bleeding cut on his upper arm. I stared at him in panic. Austin sighs. "You told me not to worry you jerk!" I say. Austin smiles lightly, his face becoming pale.

"I didn't think you'd find a reason to worry..." He says. He glances at Trish who was passed out and Kira was as well, Dallas standing next to her on his iPhone. "Seems like everyone's busy..."

"Ally, do you mind wrapping Austin's arm? His little mishap is going to start staining the rugs." Dallas says, not looking up from his iPhone.

"Uh..." I glance back at Austin then at Dallas, who sighs and look up, a gentle smile on his face.

"Why don't you just escort him to the doctor...?" He suggests. I smile at Dallas then turn to Austin. He nods, pointing to the door, smirking.

"After you Miss Ally." He smirks. I roll my eyes standing up and opening the door for him, looking back before closing the door. Then the two of us start walking. The echoes of our footsteps were the only sound until we reach a hallway where there was a portrait of Jimmy. Throughly confused, I look behind me. I began noticing that there were video cameras in everyplace but here. Austin stops suddenly and I crash on his back.

"Eep! Sorry!" I said, backing up a little.

"Ally..." His voice sounded weak and hoarse, I felt completely nervous and worried for him. He turned to me quickly, grabbing my wrists before pulling me into a hug. In an instant I froze. I became completely paralyzed and my heart started racing. What is he doing?!

"Austin? You okay?" I ask quietly. His silence told me not to talk but the fear of him being so delusional was starting to get to me. Austin wouldn't usually do this!

"You trust me Ally right?" He whispers. "I promise that i'll be the one to protect you okay?" I was still star strucked that it took sometime before I answered. Confusion and shock isn't the best combination. I felt my cheeks burn and I could feel his heart beating steadily as compared to mine which was completely out of control. What Trish had told me echoed but I refused to admit anything. Austin wouldn't feel anything for me... Right?!

"Y...yea...I trust you..." His hold tightened and my hands pressed against his chest. "Austin we need to get you to the doctor-"

"Just a little longer..." Now I was sure he was being delusional. He was acting strange. But I went along with it. I wrap my hands around his neck slowly as his hands wrapped around my waist. For the moment, I considered us just as good friends. I didn't want it to be anything else. Yet my heart ran its nonstop marathon, my head spun quickly, and I only held him tighter.

"I'm stupid..." I hear him mumble.

"What?" I ask. Austin then lets me go, pulling away so that his face was only inches from mine. His hair brushed my forehead as he smirked.

"Nothing... Lets go..." He pulls away and stares at me with a smirk. Then he starts chuckling. "Your face is completely red! It's not like you woke up next to me." He began laughing and I scowled.

"Damn jerk... If your arms weren't injured..." Austin only took my threat lightly, laughing as he continued. I followed behind him, completely ticked off. The silence continued and Austin turned an opened a door. Inside was completely white washed. White walls, white cupboards, white desks. A lady sat on a chair and stared.

"Austin...is she your-"

"No." He said quickly. "She came to escort me."

"I'm sure she's the vi-"

"Shut up Glenda. I already said no. Can you just stitch up my arm?!" Austin says hastily. Glenda seems to have picked up and nods, pouting slightly. I give Austin a look of confusion but he simply shakes his head. Glenda came over with tools, much like a needle and thread, then turned to me. she tilted her head, looking me up and down, then she smirked.

"Back off..." She whispered. I was now more confused than ever. It didn't take me long to figure out what she meant though. She began stitching Austin's wounds. She was a really pretty woman, hair looking like a natural light brown with dark brown tints. Her complexion was perfect and i noticed that as she stitched up Austin, her eyes went back and forth from his injury to him. I found it amusing that Austin paid no attention to that as he stared at me, almost as if he were trying to solve something. After a while I found it uncomfortable.

"Austin, you okay?" I ask as he winces threw every stitch. He nods and smirks.

"I really had you worried? I thought you hated me?" He asked. I press my lips together, glaring.

"I..uh..." Austin chuckles and Glenda moves on to the other side of his arm, still eyeing Austin. I chuckle to myself and Austin tilts his head.

"What's so funny?" He asks, a smile lingering on his face. I just giggle, stopping as soon as Glenda glared at me. I press my lips together, hiding a smile and Austin was left confused. I then smile widely, shaking my head.

"Your so stupid..." I say to Austin. His eyebrows shoot up, challenging smile on his lips.

"Me?" He asks.

"Yes you! Look at what you did to yourself! Geez you idiot! Do want me to continue worrying?!" Okay I wasn't supposed to say that out loud. I wanted to tell him that he was an idiot for not noticing Glenda making eyes at him. Why the hell did I say that?! Austin laughs, making Glenda shoot me another glare.

"Ally you got it all wrong... The reason I got hurt, was because I was trying to keep you from getting hurt." I bit my lip and forced down the blush that threatened to reveal itself. Austin smiled just as Glenda finished.

"There! Your done!" She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him sweetly, smirking at me. Austin rolled his eyes then brightened up. He stood up and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Lets go Ally..." He said, pushing and shoving me out. I see Glenda glaring at me and I feel a death threat being sent. I hear Austin chuckle and I sigh. At least he's behaving like himself... He continues to pester me onwards and I start protesting.

"Dude Austin! Quit it! I can walk without your motivation! Austin sto-"

"Shut up Ally." I freeze, and so does Austin. I look at him and he seems to be thinking. We stayed silent and I panic.

"A...Austin?" He looks me straight in the eyes, an I realize how tiresome he looked. His face was completely pale, his eyes seemed dead. I place my hand on his forehead and he closes his eyes. "Austin..." He let out a soft humorless chuckle.

"Damn it... There was something on that blade...I think Jimmy had me drugged..." He said with a chuckle.

"Uh...do you want me to take you back with...with Glenda?" I asked, placing both hands on his cheek. Austin smiles weakly, staggering. For a second, his weight was placed on me and I squeaked. I look around, recognizing the Jimmy portrait, staring at us. I felt completely uncomfortable. "Austin the...room is close by... I can just-" and that's all I could say. Because the next second I was filled with shock. Austin's arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled me closer. And his lips were on mine...

* * *

**_A/n: I feel as if this chapter isn't as good as the last ones but I really felt like it was time for the Auslly kiss. Hope you guys are happy! Lol well hope you liked it! Please Review, Favorite, Follow and ill post the next chapter as soon as possible! Hasta la vista my amazing readers! :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/n: HEY YO! Lol I thought I'd update today since its the 4th of July! (~^-^)~ oh yea! Lol ima go see the fire works! Haha hope you guys are having an awesome day, I love you all! And I hope you enjoy this chapter! \(^.^)/_**

**_xxRauraAusllyxx (Guest) : someone mentioned my story on twitter?! ...hmmmm I think I know who lol thanks for reading, I'm glad you enjoyed it_**

**_Shout out to the person who recommended my story! :) thanks_**

**_Disclaimer: I will never own_** **_Austin and Ally_**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Austin the...room is close by...I can just-" and that's all I could say. Because the next second I was filled with shock. Austin's arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled me closer. And his lips were on mine...

WHAT THE-! I was paralyzed. Any sensible thought flew out the window as I stood there, hands on his cheeks while he kissed me. I didn't know what to do but as he pulled me closer, I reacted. I closed my eyes, wrapping my hands around his neck, kissing him back. His teeth gently grazed my bottom lip, sending a shiver down my body. He smiled against the kiss as he pulled me closer, and I allowed him to deepen it. The whole time my head screamed at me, my heart was pounding and I felt...strange. For one thing I knew. It's that this guy, is going to consume my entire being. Invade my every thought. Because at that moment I knew the answer to the question Trish pestered me about since the first phone call. I was ,undeniably, falling for Austin. I pulled away slowly, for a much needed breath. Our noses gently brushed as I look up at him. His russet eyes gazed down on me, blond hair cascading ever so slightly on them. I felt my face burn as I bit my bottom lip. Austin smiled, letting out a short chuckle.

"What...what was that for...?" I asked in a whisper. Austin smiled.

"To prove that you don't think I'm a jerk...to prove that you don't hate me..." He said quietly. One of his hands cupped my cheek as the other stayed on my waist. "And to prove more than that..." He dropped both hands and I slowly did the same. He sighed and smiled at me. "Lets go..." He said with a smirk. I gave him a confused look before I realized something.

"You weren't drugged!" I said. Damn I'm so stupid. Austin only chuckled.

"You think that would've made a difference?" He asked, beginning to walk away, that playful smirk still lingering. I stared at him in disbelief for a second, watching him walk away. A small smile formed and I shake my head. I catch up to him, pouting angrily. He chuckles and sighs. The whole time we walked back to the room, we were silent, hands brushing each others. I knew that if we were caught, Austin would get in trouble. I just didn't know to what extent. We opened the door and the first thing that I hear is a gunshot. The bullet flew by my head, narrowly missing me. I screamed, Austin pulling me towards him. I heard Dallas yelling from the hallway and Austin pulls me to the side, cursing under his breath.

"What happened?!" I shriek.

"Cassidy and Elliot escaped..." Austin says, pulling out his pistol. I stare at him wide eyed.

"They were here?!" I hear another gunshot and footsteps.

"Yup! Now they're climbing out the window to try and beat the shit out of us. Come on!" He grabbed my hand and yanked me to the side before he took off running. I see ahead of us and recognized the red headed panic up ahead. Dez was running, pulling Trish by the arm while Dallas carried Kira on his back and still managed to be faster. Austin cursed under his breath when I hear the gunshot as we round the corner. The bullet hit the wall, missing me by a mere second. Austin then glanced behind us and groaned. "Here!" He gave me his pistol and I yelped.

"I'm not going to shoot anybody!" I screamed at him.

"It's you or them!" He yelled back, running faster, pulling me with him. I bite my lip and grip Austin's hand as I turn my head and aim. It was Elliot chasing us, three other random guys following. I press my lips together and pull the trigger, hitting one of the guys in the arm. He stopped and screamed in pain, meanwhile the guilt was consuming me.

"Austin! We're jumping!" I hear Dez yell.

"Great!" Austin says with a smile. They head straight towards an open window and I hear Trish scream at Dez.

"WHAT THE HELL! NO WAY AM I JUMPING OUT A-" That's when Dez and Trish disappeared and I hear Trish start screaming in horror, her voice fading. Everything clicks at that moment and I look at Austin, horrified.

"Austin!" I yell.

"Don't worry! We've done this before!" He says rolling his eyes. He grips my hand, yanking me towards his chest and holds on to my waist as he jumps. I let out a small yelp as I buried my face in his chest, clinging on. I don't care how many times I may have to do this, it was still the most horrible feeling ever. We hit the floor hard, staggering before running again, trying to catch up to Dez and Dallas. We hid behind a corner, Austin staying watch while Dallas put Kira down, shaking her awake.

"Huh?" Kira looked around and recognized me and Trish and she opened her mouth to scream when Dallas placed his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh it's alright... Okay? We just need you to quit fainting..."

"Please!" Dez whined. Kira was frantic, that trapped wild animal look in her eye. I sighed and glanced at Dallas.

"Was that what I looked like when I first got started?" I asked Austin. He smirked and chuckled.

"Pretty much... Though you didn't faint." He smiled before turning to Dallas. "How did they not follow you first?" He asked. "You guys were in the room while we weren't."

"Because they don't want us, they want her!" He yelled, pointing at me. "They were waiting for you guys to come back." I groaned in annoyance while Kira and Trish stared at me in disbelief.

"How are you not panicking!?" Trish asked. I shrugged.

"These guys protected me for a whole week, I ran for my life at least once everyday. I gotten used to the idea of people after me now." Trish was staring at me open mouth and Kira was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Okay, here," Dallas said, bringing out three guns, handing then to me, Trish and Kira. ", we need you guys to help out."

"Yea...ima need this back Ally." Austin said, taking his pistol from me.

"We get to shoot people?!" Trish asked, that evil smile forming. She turned to Dez who yelped and ran behind Austin for cover. Dallas nods.

"Austin, you stay and cover us. Me and Dez are taking Ally back home."

"WHAT?!" Me and Austin said in union.

"I'm sorry but that's just how it's going to be." Dallas says.

"Dallas, I'm not going to have you protect Ally." Austin says gravely.

"Why do I have to go back home?!" I asked.

"Well...we need to look for that Media Drive, so the first place we'd like to look is your house." Dez answered. Dallas glared at him.

"Thank you Dez..." He said through gritted teeth before turning to Austin. "Austin we need her to live and we need that Media Drive! So no exceptions come on!" Dallas grabbed Kira's arm and took off, Dez grabbing Trish's gun before yanking on her arm. I see Elliots group grabbing ropes and slowly going down the wall.

"Ally..."

"Austin please don't get yourself killed..." I whisper. His arms wrap around my waist and mine wrap around his neck.

"Don't worry... I'll be fine..." He says.

"That's what you said the last time!" I whimper. He chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"I thought you hated me..." He smirked. I scowl and hug him tighter.

"Damn idiot quit teasing me and making me worry..." He pulls back a little, his lips capturing mine for a second before he stops and places his forehead on mine. He sighs.

"See you at your house..." Then he lets go. "You better catch up to Dallas..." He smiles then turns to the scene and curses under his breath. "Go Ally... GO!" I got scared as I took off, pistol in hand. I ran as fast as I could, rounding the corner and running into Dez. He an Trish stared at me in disbelief and I realize they saw everything. Dez smiles then takes my hand and yanks on Trish's, taking off once more. And fear struck me harder than I've had before. The fear for my life, for Austin's life. Why is it when things start settling down... Trouble arises once more?

* * *

**_A/n: yea I know, cheesy moments but hey it's an action love story! :P I'm so glad you guys are reading I can't thank you all enough! I love you all, each of you are epic people! Review, Favorite and follow and I'll post the next chapter soon! HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! \(^.^)/ Hasta la vista my amazing readers!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/n: hey hey hey! So the last chapter a got a few reviews asking the same question and I'm here to say, yes they are dating. Sorta. Lol it's complicated. They already know their feelings it's just that it's not like official. Lol sorry! But yea I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews! Oh and by the way **looks around to see if anyone's around and whispers** the secret of the Media Drive will finally be revealed... DUN DUN DUUUUN!_**

**_Lol ENJOY!_**

**_Disclaimer: I DONT OWN AUSTIN AN ALLY SO SHUT IT!_**

* * *

Ally's POV

We had stopped at a house for sale; there was a safe distance between us and Elliott's group for us to make a quick escape. Dallas climbed over the fence , opening it from the inside to let us in. then we opened the back door of the house and simply collapsed. My feet hurt, my breathing became heavy pants, desperate gulps for air. Kira was beet red, on the ground, looking like she might faint again. Trish was out like a light. As soon as Dez let go of her arm she staggered and dropped to the floor, passing out. Yet Dez and Dallas were fine. They told us to go to a corner and stay quiet as they guarded the entrance, pistols at ready as they held a stance.

"How...are you guys...not tired!?" Kira panted in a whisper, propping herself up with her elbow. I sigh, shaking my head.

"We are professionally trained, Kira. If we get tired, we die." Dallas says quietly, not even sparing her a glance. Kira stared at him in disbelief and crashed herself back to the ground. I slide down the wall, bringing my knees to my chest. My heart was still hammering and the pistol never left my grasp. I felt strange. Half of what I usually am. I stare at the sky out the window. The tints of orange and blue began mixing in the sky as the sun began rising. My mind wandered back and forth from Austin to my mom. I fingered my necklace around my neck, my index finger tracing the tiny patterns. The heart was still too big for the delicate chain but it was perfect. The rugged floor was soft and I watched Dez and Dallas for a while.

"Do you think they're gone?!" Kira asks.

"Shhh! Kira we need you to stay quiet..." Dallas says. Kira looks at me then back at Dallas in disbelief. Then I heard running. I stiffened, the grip on my pistol tightened as I straightened up. Dallas turned back and motioned us to stay still. I see Kira panicking in the corner and I crawled over to calm her down. Dez aims out the window slowly only to pull back as I hear the footsteps pass us. Then we all hold our breath.

"Where'd they go?" I hear Elliot say. They sounded close. Though it was hard to hear since the door muffled the sound.

"I don't know. This is just a random neighborhood. We can't hang here..." Said another. I hear Elliot sigh and a small beep.

"Cassidy? Yea, we lost them... No he's not with her this time... I have a team chasing him...yea pretty much..." I hear this conversation, my mind focused on his part. They sent someone on Austin... "Fine then..." He hung up and I crawl over to Dez and crouch with him. I see a little out the peep hole of the door. I see Elliot running a hand through his hair, looking at the house. I took a sharp intake of breath, staying motionless. After a few long seconds I began wondering if he could hear us, my heart hammering. "Lets go..." He finally says. Dez and Dallas still stay alert as the footsteps die away. I press my lips together and sigh a breath of relief.

"Don't be so relieved just yet, Ally." Dallas whispers. He looks out the shades slowly then presses his lips together. "I'm going to make sure they left. Dez. Take care of them." Dez nods and Dallas turns to Kira. "You. Calm down. Stop panicking sweetheart because it only gets worse." Kira stared at him in question but Dallas only turned to me. "If you think someone's coming back you better run Ally. Run home okay. We need you to stay alive. Though I doubt you'd need to."he then turns to Dez. "Dez... you should know what to do." And with that he turned around and walked out the back door. Dez sighs and I hear Trish mumble in her sleep. The room was quiet and I toyed with the chain of my necklace.

"Hey Ally... Since when did you and Austin... You know..." Dez started, looking at me. I bite my lip and stare at the ground.

"Well...not very long..." I whisper. Dez nods, smiling.

"That's good...I knew something was up..." I smile and sink to the floor.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Dez laughs.

"Well he's been protective and you two fight like an old married couple!" He says happily. I give him a weird look.

"Okay..." I say with a giggle. "He's not going to be in trouble will he?!" I ask, trying to hide the fear in my voice, though I wasn't quite able to mask it.

"Well...lets hope Jimmy doesn't find out!" Dez says, sounding scared. I bite my lip, worrying just enough to make me panic. My stomach then growls loudly and I realize something. Since when was my last meal?! Dez looks at me and smiles.

"Hungry?" I nod and hold my stomach. It hurt a lot. I guess drinking only water can't really satisfy you. Dez walks over to a small bag Dallas had brought and dug through it. "Here." He handed me a wrapped sandwich and I smiled.

"Thanks. I'm famished!" I exclaim quietly. Dez hands one to Kira taking one for himself. "Does it have pickles?"

"Ugh! I hate pickles." Kira says. I turn to her and smile.

"If you get pickles give them to me!" I say. Kira nods, smiling.

"Well I don't know what That means but okay then! And yea! It actually does have pickles ! It gives it that extra taste!" He crashes himself next to me and takes a big bite out of his sandwich. I take a bite and start thinking to myself. I liked the taste of turkey. Kira walks over and gives me her pickles and I smile widely.

"Thanks...Should we wake up Trish?" I ask. Dez's eyes widen and he shakes his head.

"No! She hates me! I don't know what I did! I only kidnapped her! When we did that to you...well..." He pauses to think for a moment. "Did we actually kidnap you?"

"Yes! Austin held me under his supervision the whole time." I answer. Dez nods then takes another bite.

"Well...you were a better hostage!" He says in a whiny tone. I giggle and look over to Trish.

"But she's my best friend...I'm going to wake her up." I say, standing up. Dez whimpers and I smile encouragingly to him. "Don't worry, she's probably not going to hurt you." I say. I walk over and shake my friend awake. "Trish...Trish... "

"Mmmmmmh...five more minutes...they're going to fire me anyway..." I roll my eyes then whistle loudly in her ear. Trish jolts up with a panicked expression. "Am I dead?!" She yells. I quickly cover her mouth and indicate that we had to be quiet. Trish takes the hint and nods. "Sorry..." She whispers.

"You hungry?" I ask. Trish nods excitedly and Dez tosses me a sandwich. I give it to her and seat myself down. Dez walks over and sits down next to me. The four of us eat in silence, Kira hardly eating at all.

"How did you survive all this Ally?!" Trish says, breaking the silence. "People trying to kill you just for a hard drive?"

"Well...I had Austin and Dez and Dallas. They protected me." I say with a shrug. I didn't want to tell her the whole thing again. Trish groans. I finally finish, sighing.

"Austin protected you the most didn't he?" Trish teased, a playful smirk on her face. I roll my eyes, feeling the small blush that settled on my cheeks.

"Shut up..." I say. Trish giggles.

"Whaaat are you talking about?" Kira asks. I shake my head.

"Nothing..."

"What do you mean nothing?! Ally this is awesome!" Trish says. I smile and laugh.

"It's not THAT big a deal!" I say.

"Uh yea it's! Come on I knew this would happen! I just knew it! I told you so!" Trish says, pointing at me. I giggle.

"I knew you were gonna say that..." I chuckle and sigh. Then I began to wonder about something. "Hey Dez..."

"Yea?" He asked, being his sandwich up to take a bite.

"I've been meaning to ask. What's in the Media Drive?" I ask. Dez freezes in mid bite and stares into space wide eyed.

"Yea...I wanna know too! I mean, Ally is being chased and shot at for it." Trish chimes in.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhh..." Dez stalls.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask.

"Well...I'm not supposed to say..." Dez mumbles.

"Oh come on chatterbox! Ally has a right to know!" Trish says. Dez shakes his head, looking like a child.

"No! I can't tell you! I won't!" He says, standing up. Trish and I give each other knowing looks.

"Dez...I will break your face and arms, crush every little bone in your body if you don't spill it..." Trish warns in a dangerously sweet tone, standing up. Dez stares at her wide eyed but presses his lips together. He stands up and backs away a little. I stand up then grab his shoulders.

"Dez...make this easy for yourself. I can't control Trish..." I say dramatically. I squeeze his shoulders and glare at him. "Tell us what you know!" I demand. Dez yelps, eyes going from Trish to me.

"No!" He says, standing his ground.

"Dez...tell us now or I hurt you... We have a right to know!" Trish says, stepping closer.

"Never! I am faithful! I'll never tell...I'll never tell!" He says dramatically. He tries to escape my grasp but before he could Trish kicked him in the manhood. Dez drops to his knees, his face twisting in pain as he lets out a small scream. I squat down, grab his arm, and stare at him intensely.

"Dez...you can end all this endless suffering right now... Just tell us!" He looks at me, eyes pleading.

"I can't betray Austin and Dallas!" He whimpers. The look in his eyes made me want to stop and just I was about to when I hear a click and turn to see Trish aiming her pistol.

"I wonder what you'd look like with a hole through your head? Hmm..."

"IT'S BLUE PRINTS AND INFORMATION CONCERNING A CONSTRUCTION FOR A NUCLEAR BOMB!" He screams, then he quickly covers his mouth. My eyes widen and I glance at Trish.

"What? Why do you guys want blue prints for a bomb?" Trish asks. Dez eyes the pistol nervously, his own gun lying across the room, out of reach. He sighs and presses his lips together.

"There's a war coming...and someone is going to start it..."

"You guys?!" I shriek. Dez hesitates then shakes his head.

"No...but that's why we need it...so we can...hide it..." His voice sounded rough and nervous and I looked at Trish. "There...now you know everything..."

"Trish put the gun away." I say. Trish groans then puts the gun on the floor before sitting down. I sigh then stare at the ground.

"An illegal nuclear weapon..." I mumble. Dez nods.

"So that means the other people want to start the war?" Kira asks. Dez nods again, finishing off his lunch.

"Well then we really need to find it." I say.

"And if we don't...Austin, Dallas and I will die and you three will be forever hostages..." Dez says quietly. Trish stiffens and Kira squeaks. I feel as if a weight had been suddenly placed on me. So it all lead to me...why? This doesn't make any sense to me. I wished for Austin to be here, to be able to see his smirk.

"You think Austin's okay?" I whisper. Dez stares out the window, staying silent for a long time before he finally answers.

"I sure hope so..." He says. I nod and bring my knees to my chest. I glance over at Kira and I spot something.

"Kira? Is that a blue tooth in your ear?" I ask. Kira's hand automatically flies to her ear and she nods slowly.

"Yea. I bought it recently. It makes me look like I'm talking to myself though, I don't like to use it. The day Dallas kidnapped me I had it on and forgot about it." She says.

"Ugh...I wish I had my phone.." Trish whines. "Red head over here broke it!"

"Hey you threw it at me! I didn't do crap!" Dez says loudly, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"If you hadn't pointed a gun telling me to come with you peacefully I wouldn't have had too!"

"Why do you have to be abusive! I was just doing my job!" He yells, whining. I laugh, shaking my head.

"Ally. I really like your necklace! Where'd you get it?" Kira says suddenly. I reach for the heart and clutch it.

"My mother sent it to me at the beginning of the week. It's the only thing that tells me she's okay. She hasn't been answering mail, emails, chat requests or phone calls." I answer sadly.

"Maybe she has bad connection and the mail people are really jacked up?" Trish offers. I smile and shrug.

"I don't know. But it was great to hear from her..." I say with a small smile. Dez bites his lip, looking guilty. I tilt my head in confusion.

"What's wrong Dez?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." He says nonchalantly. "It's just...so sad that you uh...hardly hear from her." He said, giving me a big hug. I smile and Trish sat there thinking.

"It's a really big charm though..." she mumbles. I nod and Dez pulls away, that guilty look still on his face.

"That's what I first noticed!" Kira said with a smile. I was glad she wasn't being frightened anymore. I look out the window, the morning light finally rising, the neighborhood around us began awakening. I stand up and stretch. It didn't seem real. The world outside wasn't real. I've only been chased and shot at and drugged, all in one week, and I didn't belong in a quiet life style anymore.

"I'm going to look around the house..." I murmur. I start up the stairs and turn to a small pink room. I walk inside and close the door behind me. An illegal nuclear bomb... A war between...what? My head spun, and I felt pressured. I held my heart on the delicate chain, wishing for my mother. It be better if she could help me clear my mind. I longed for my song book, which was still back at the headquarters where we were just hours ago.

"What now...?" I whisper to myself. Why does everything feel so complicated?! Why can't I just talk to someone about this. Not a person though. Someone who'd just listen... I was too stressed out. I open the window which lead to a balcony and stared out at the houses around me. The breeze was cool and I hear the honking of a small goose trapped under the fence between the house we hid in and the other house. "Oh no poor thing..." I turn around, open the door and run down the stairs. Dez looks up, seeming to be playing an intense game of rock, paper, scissors with Trish.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I saw a goose!" I tell him as I ran out the back yard. The poor thing was flapping its wings violently, honking every other second. I kneel down next to it, the creature started snapping at me. "Shhh shh shh shh... I'm gonna help..." I whisper. I stroke it's head and wait for the goose to calm down. It starts to relax and I gently push him down and place his whines to his sides, sliding him out. He was small, just like a five week pup. "Hi..." I coo. It shakes his head and stretches his wings in my arms before honking. I giggle then see that it was eating something. A pickle. "You like pickles too?" I ask it. The goose simply nips at my shirt. I smile and go back inside with the baby goose cradled in my arms...

* * *

**_A/n: okay, well I hope you liked that chapter. And it probably cleared more and you now know what's inside the Media Drive! Happy now? Lol. Hope you are! Thanks for reading I love you all so much! Don't forget to review follow and favorite and ill post the next chapter real soon! Hasta la vista my amazing readers!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/n: hey guys! Sorry I didn't update fast enough, I know I promised. But I still have homework and my cousins are coming from Mexico and we're cleaning the house and- I'm here making half ass excuses -_- I'm sorry I know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Now without further Adieu *drumroll* ON WITH THE STORY! :) _**

**_Disclaimer: never will I ever own Austin and Ally_**

* * *

** Austin's POV **

I felt the water push me deeper into sea as I tried to manage to stay hidden. Cassidy was on top of the harbor, looking around. I could see her blond locks reflect in the oceans shining surface. My body felt frozen, numb with anticipation and the coldness that enveloped my body now.

"Tammy... Keep an eye out." I hear Cassidy say.

"Got it..."

I narrow my suspicions and kept myself under the dock, feeling the waves threaten to pull me out to sea. Sometimes it'll overlapped me, and it took all my will to remain silent when the urge to cough and heave for air was great. I hear footsteps die away yet the blond locks never moved. I kept my eyes on the reflection, wondering if they would ever leave. My stitches were itchy but scratching them would damage the wound. My hair matted to my head and the taste of salt was strong on my lips. The air was quiet but I felt strangely watched. I narrowed my eyes at the reflection. Something's not right... The girl in the reflection was too short to be Cassidy. Then an arm wrapped around my neck, legs wrapping around my torso and I was being forced down the salt water. The water pulled me and the person down, both of us practically drowning. The person let go, grabbing hold of my neck tightly, bringing me up to surface where I gasped for breath. I turned around, ready to knock them out only to turn around and meet the eyes of those I once loved. Her smirk was still playful as ever her eyes twinkled. Her blond locks framing her face, matted on to it as well. I sigh as she keeps her hands on my neck, preparing to choke me.

"Cassidy...you never fail to surprise me." I say with a smirk of my own forming.

"Hey there Blondie. Long time since we meet alone hasn't it." She says, her eyes becoming gentle but her grip only tightened. I encase her wrist in my hand, trying to keep her from tightening it more.

"Yea..." I respond, smiling. She chuckled, letting go. I gave her a confused look as she reached for my hand, taking it in her own. My eyebrows shoot up and I smile awkwardly. "Cassidy...you know we're over right?" I asked. She simply smiles gently and comes closer, her other arm lazily resting around my shoulders. "And you realize I can escape right?" I say. She only chuckles, leaning so that are noses gently brushed. I could feel the warmth emanating from her body, her lips. And just when I thought we would kiss, my heart screaming for me to push her away, I felt something pinch my wrist and Cassidy chuckled. She pulled away, smirking. She lifts her hand and mine follows suit. The thing pinching my wrist was cold and shining in the sun and water.

"You wish I would kiss you, playboy." She smirked, looking smug.

I chuckle, glancing up at those eyes. "Well played Cassidy..."

"You shouldn't let your guard down so easily because of a girl Austin." She coos mockingly. "You know we can hurt you badly." She winks.

"Come on Cassidy. Not all girls are snappy and quick like you." I say, rolling my eyes. "Anyway, let me go. Please?" I plead, getting closer. There was a thin blush spreading and she scowled.

"That doesn't work anymore Moon. I'm done with you." She growls. I roll my eyes and with the free hand, I wrapped it around her waist and pulled her close. The blush brightened and she let out a small gasp as I put my lips to her ear.

"Liar..." I whisper. She takes a sharp breath then sighs.

"How many times do you have to hurt me Austin...?" She whispers sadly. "Stop it please..." The hurt was clear in her voice and I let her go.

"Look I'm sorry about that Cassidy...but I didn't have a choice back then." I say, knowing what she was referring to.

"And suddenly you have a choice now?!" She asks, throwing her hand that wasn't handcuffed to mine, up.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm taking about Ally, Austin. Ally Dawson." She growls. I was a little shocked but I remained emotionless at the sound of her name.

"Don't tell me your jealous Cassidy?" I joke. Cassidy scowls, punching my shoulder hard and I squeaked in pain.

"As if! But I'm hurt." She says angrily. I kick my feet in the water in order to keep from drowning.

"Please explain because I'm not following here?" I tell her. She groans and glares at me.

"You've been with her for one week...we've been together for three years... And when the time came, you chose your job over me. Now you are at that road again Austin... And you choose to save her, risk your life!" She exclaims, voice rising.

"Ally's different!" I shout. Cassidy stops.

"Austin... Why did you pick her?" She whispered.

"Cassidy...I...how do you know I picked her?" I ask. Cassidy, looking me in the eye, sighed.

"First...lets go to shore. My legs are numbing..." She whispered. I nod and she grabs my hand and we both swim to the shore, rocks and seaweed scraping our legs, cutting it slightly. We walk out and let go of each others hands and go to a spot on the sand to sit. We were silent for a while, I almost forgot why I was with her. The handcuffs were my only clue. Cassidy sighed.

"You know... Dez wasn't the only one to witness that lovely goodbye scene before we took after you." She said, looking out into the sea. I stared at her.

"You...wait... Dez saw that?! Damn it..." I scowled, groaning in frustration. Damn witnesses.

"Well... I've been thinking Austin. How you always come to her rescue, you stood up for her, screamed at me for almost letting the bullet touch her. You never did that. You wouldn't care."

"Of course I would care! Cassidy I did that with you when we were being hunted!" I yell. Cassidy scowls and stares at the sand before turning to me.

"No you didn't! Maybe with Dez but not me! You'd leave me off, scolding me when I wasn't fast enough!" She said, eyes watering. "Look I don't give a damn if you love her or not but I do care if your killed because of it!" She said. I stare at her wide eyed.

"Cassidy..." I put a hand on her shoulder, only for her to brush it off.

"Plus... Austin I know you killed Penny...but I don't want that girl to be hurt because of you... I don't want her to cry because of you... She will hate you Austin... And you know that!" She pressed her lips together, eyes pleading. "Austin please understand!" A tear slid down her cheek and she scowled, wiping it away. I didn't know what to say.

"Cassidy. I thought you hated me. That's why you try to kill me!"

"Idiot! I love you OKAY!" Now the tears were coming. I stared at her in shock as she scowled, no longer bothering to wipe away her tears. She was staring at me and I felt a different wave of emotion. A new feeling of guilt. "I never got over it okay..." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Cassidy..." I say, putting an arm over her. She roughly pushed me away, eyes full of panic.

"Don't! Or I'll do something we're both going to regret!" She said. "Stop hurting me Austin please. And I swear, hurt that girl and I'll be sure to kick your ass for her! I promise you I will. She doesn't seem to be the type to do it herself anyway." Cassidy sounded confident about that and I sighed. Girls. Why do they have to be so complicated?! I know Cassidy told me not to, and I knew my heart wouldn't race for Cassidy anymore. She was beautiful, smart and quick with her actions. She can be a smart ass at times too. Three years we had a good run, I broke it off. I'm positive that if I wasn't an assassin, I would still be with Cassidy. Or...maybe not... I think either way, I would've still met Ally and I would've still fell for her. And I wouldn't have any regrets. Even now, I only feel guilty, but I don't feel regret. So as I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close, the only thing that screamed was my head. I know it wasn't the best decision, but I didn't want her to continue to cry. I hugged her for a while, she was as stiff as a rock. And as I let go, her eyes looked up to meet mine and she pressed her lips together. Then she dropped her head on my chest and we stayed like that till the afternoon sun was rising. I checked my watch. 11:46. The afternoon was soon to come and I had to escape.

"Cassidy...are we gonna be okay?" I asked her. She lifted up her head and sighed, shrugging.

"I don't know..." She looks up and stares into my eyes. "I don't care if your dating her Austin...just...don't get caught..."

"...I know... Promise me you'll stop trying to shoot her? And stop tracking us down?" I asked hopefully. Cassidy shook her head.

"I never tried to shoot her. I don't use bullets on her I use drugging needles. And I can't. Your not the only one with a job Austin." I sigh.

"Course..."

"But...I can let you guys have a head start... Your meeting again. I'll find you, that's a promise. And I will take what should be in our hands." She takes out a key and unlocks me. I rub my wrist, standing up.

"Thanks Cassidy..." She didn't look me in the eye as she nodded. I could see the faint glistening tear slide down her cheek and I wanted to stay with her. I hate causing people pain. At least...I do now. "Cassidy?" I ask in hesitation. She scowls, clenching her fists.

"Leave Austin...before I change my mind..." She whispers.

"Cassidy I-"

"LEAVE!" She brings her head up and I see the redness in her eyes, the tears kept coming. I back away, biting my lip.

"I'm sorry..." I whisper. Then I take off. I run quickly, despite running on sand, and turn the corner of a rocky edge, stopping when I'm out of her sights. Then I looked carefully over the corner. I regret doing that. She kept her eyes to where I turned the corner and tears were freely falling. She gripping her head and growled in frustration.

"Damn it!" She sobbed. She brought her knees to her chest, hugging them. She buried her face in her knees and sobbed angrily. Damn it...

"Way to go Austin..." I mumble to myself. The temptation to go over to her was too much, and I looked away. I hated myself. She used to be such a cheerful, optimistic person. She never cried. I broke up with her and she became serious. I don't ever want to hurt another girl again... Or anyone ever again... I thought to myself as I sprinted away, wishing I could take the image of Cassidy crying out of my head. Little did I know, this wouldn't be the last time I see a girl's despairing tears of anger and depression, all because of something I did...

* * *

**_A/n: well that was a bit depressing...poor Cassidy... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that and you get to see a bit of Cassidy's side of anger. At least you know Austin's okay! Anyway, please Review Favorite and Follow and I'll post the next chapter real soon! :) Hasta la vista my amazing_** **_readers!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/n: Yo! OMG 200 reviews! :D I love you guys! You're all so awesome! I LOVE YOU ALL! I had to update today for you guys! Because I just love you all :) so enjoy this chapter! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I'm never going to own Austin and Ally_**

* * *

** Ally's POV**

It was 3:30 when Dallas came back. He entered through the back, eyes glued to his iPad.

"Okay guys, I got us a ride and we have two hours to get to Ally's house..." Dallas says, looking up. He stares at me weirdly and I grow uncomfortable under his gaze

"What?" I asked, bringing my baby goose, which I named Pickles, closer.

"Why...do you have a goose?" Dallas asked slowly. I press my lips together, looking down at Pickles.

"He was caught under the fence and I helped him..." I mumble. Dez nods, looking at the remote in Dallas' hand.

"Dallas...? Why did you take so long?" Dez asked. "Kira started to worry."

"I DID NOT!" Kira shrieked. In a flash, Dallas was leaning over her, hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhhhhh! Kira please! How many times must I tell you... Keep quiet..." He said slowly. I can see the thin blush across her cheeks and I giggle. Dallas takes his hand away and pauses to look at Dez. "Where's your hostage...Dez?" He asked. Dez pointed up the stairs.

"Bathroom." He said simply. Dallas sighed and face palmed.

"Did it ever occur to you...that she would've lied...and escaped...?" He said through clenched teeth. Dez, to mine and Dallas' surprise, smiled.

"Yup!" He said with a twisted, goofy, evil smile. "That's why I drugged her!" He said proudly. Dallas an I stared at him wide eyes and I snap.

"YOU DRUGGED TRISH!?" I shriek. Dez nods happily and Dallas starts laughing.

"Good work Dez!" He says between chuckles. "No go wake her up!" Dallas says, smirking. I stare at Dez, holding back a laugh of my own. Dez's happy face begins to fade as realization hits him.

"I...have to wake up...her...?"he says slowly, eyes widening in horror. I press my lips together, nodding.

"Dez...do you want me to do it?" I ask. Dez looks at me slowly before quickly holding on to my shoulders tightly, shaking his head vigorously.

"PLEASE!" He sobbed. I smile, trying to pry Dez off me.

"Okay, okay... Where is she?" I asked. He pointed upstairs, to the room where I last went. I smile and nod, going up the stairs. The room was quiet. At least I thought it was. In the corner, passed out, was a snoring Trish. I sigh, shaking my head. Oh Trish... "Hey...Trish?" I shake her gently and she groans. "Trish!" I shout. But she only swatted my head, making me yelp. "TRISH!" I scream. The girl jolts up, a frightened look in her eyes.

"What happened?!" She shrieked. She glances at me then her eyes widen. She stands up, brushing herself off, and walks out the room.

"Oh god..." I mumble to myself. I stand up and follow the Latina.

"Dez..." Trish says dangerously. The redhead squeaks and hides himself behind Dallas, who smirks and walks away to stand next to Kira. "The only thing I'm left to remember..." She continues, walking closer. "Is your face before I was stabbed..." She holds his collar and brings him closer. "Now... I don't hold grudges... But I'm the best when it comes to revenge..." She whispers to him. Dez starts shaking and I giggle. I grabbed Trish's arm, forcing her to let go of Dez.

"Come on Trish, just forgive him?" I ask. Trish scowls.

"No way! That bozo STABBED ME!" I sigh and looked at Dez.

"I'd keep my eye out if I were you." I tell him. Dez whimpers and Dallas sighs.

"So are we done fooling around?" He asks, irritated. Dez runs over to him, eyes nervously glancing at Trish.

"Yea..." He answered.

"Good. Come on. We have to go to Ally's." Dallas says. "Austin called, he told me he's going to get there in about fifteen minutes. Unfortunately, we'll only be able to arrive around forty minutes by car. So lets get going and quit wasting time!" He grabbed Kira's hand and pulling her up. "Lets go!" He opened the back door and walked out with Kira. I grab Pickles and follow Trish and Dez outside. The car was parked in front of the house and it was black. Dallas got in the drivers seat and he grabbed my hand. "Kira, get in the back. Ally you're sitting up front." He instructs. I nod, walking over to the passengers seat. Dez got in the back with Trish and Kira, sitting next to Kira to avoid from being injured by Trish. Dallas pressed his Bluetooth and sped off. "Austin pick up." He called. There was silence on the other end and Dallas start to roll his eyes. "And you care why?" He asked. Silence. "Yea he's fine... No..." Dallas sighs and glances at me. "We're on our way, just hold on and make sure L.D. Doesn't catch you. I don't think he wants to see the old crew just yet." Dallas says. "Sure, see when." And he hung up.

"L.D.?" I ask.

"Well... It's an old friend and he...uh... Used to work with us till a few months back." Dallas said. "We always called him L.D. So..."

"It's a nickname?" I fill in. Dallas nods.

"Yea... Sorta." He whispers but I still hear him. I pet Pickles who's sitting on my lap and look out the window. I recognize a park, where a little girl was playing. I smile. My mom used to take me there al the time. I sighed and closed my eyes. I can remember when I was six, the first time my mom brought me there.

_"Mom! Mom look!" I shout._

_"Sweetie be careful! You're gonna-"_

_"Eep!" I scream as I fell out the tree. My knee got scrapped, the pain was sharp. I whimper but I hear my mom come over._

_"Ally! You okay!? Oh honey! I told you to be careful!" My mom sits me up and examines my knee. She smiles gently and grabs wipes and a bandaid from her bag. "Here...lets clean you up..." She wiped the scrap and put the band aid on. "Okay sweetie, go play!" I giggle and hug my mom._

_"Thanks mom!"_

_"Later we'll go for ice cream! Okay?" My mom says. I nod and run off, away from my mother..._

"Ally! Ally!" I open my eyes, realizing I had dozed off. I look up and see Dallas holding my goose. "Here take this thing..." He said, giving me Pickles.

"He's not a thing!" I pout. I get out the car and blink in the sun. I check the time on my watch. 4:26. "My dad might be at Sonic Boom so...the house should be empty." I mumble."

"That's good to hear." Said a voice. My eyes widen and I smile. Turning around I see the blond, smirking at me. "Nice to see you again Ally-cat." He said with a smile. I return it and chuckle.

"Nice to see you too." I said.

"And it's good to see everybody but Austin...stay focused..." Dallas said, a hint of warning in his tone. Austin shrugs him off an walks over to me.

"Hey..." He whispers. "You sure your dads not here?" Austin asks. I shrug.

"Not really... I mean he shouldn't be." I say hesitantly. Austin nods, face thoughtful.

"Ally, mind bringing us into your house?" Dez asks. I shake my head.

"No it's fine. The sooner we find the chip the better it'll be and I can move on with me life." I say happily. But as I said that Dez and Austin gave each other nervous glances.

"Yea...the sooner the better..." Austin mumbles. I look at them questionably but I shrug and walk over to my house, Austin following. It felt strange. I'm going home... I checked my pockets and sighed.

"I don't have my keys." I said. Austin chuckles.

"You know who I am right?" He asks. I roll my eyes.

"Don't be cocky." I say with a smile. He smirks and gets out a screw driver.

"Shut up you like it." He says. I roll my eyes, smiling. He sticks the screwdriver in the key hole, twisting it quickly until he heard the click. "Princess..." He said mockingly, bowing down as he opened the door. I playfully shove him and walk inside, Austin behind me. "Ally?" He says. I turn to him.

"Yea?"

"What's up with the duck?" He asks, pointing at pickles who followed me in. I roll my eyes.

"He's a goose an I found him trapped under a fence and got him out." I say.

"Ally?" I hear someone say. I turn around and see my dad

"Shit..." I hear Austin mumble.

"Dad!" I say, tears watering my eyes.

"Ally!" He runs to me, giving me a bone crushing hug. "I thought I lost you! I thought you'd be gone for sure! I've been blaming myself an I couldn't sleep!" My dad sobs.

"Dad I'm fine..." I say, hugging him. He lets go and holds me at arms length.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He demanded. I open my mouth to answer when I see him staring wide eyes behind me. I turn and Austin is looking away. "You..." My dad says hazily. He lets go of my and walks to Austin.

"Lester..." Austin says. The sound of his name brought my dad back to reality and he grabbed Austin's collar and punched him, sending him dribbling back.

"FUCKING BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME!" My dad yells. Austin backs up a little, nose bleed. My dad gets ready to punch him again but I shove him aside and place myself between him and Austin.

"What's going on!?" I shout. Austin stands up and Grabs my shoulder.

"Ally..."

"...Ally... Look I didn't want to tell you...and I thought it was best if you never found out..."

"What... What didn't you want me to know?" I ask. My dad looks hesitant and he moves his glance between me and Austin.

"Ally... Your moms dead...Austin shot her..." My eyes widen and I stare at my dad wide eyed.

"W...what..."

* * *

**_A/n: DUN DUN DUN! SHE FOUND OUT! And I'm leaving you there! Lolololololol me mwahahahahahahah lol well hope you enjoyed that chapter sorry its kinda short :P well Favorite follow and review and ill post again real soon! Hasta la vista my amazing readers! _**


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/n: I updated today because I love you guys too much :) enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: you know_** **_I don't own Austin_** **_and Ally_**

* * *

Ally's pov

"Ally... Your moms dead...Austin shot her..." My eyes widen and I stare at my dad wide eyed.

"W...what..."

"Ally..." I hear Austin's voice and I shake my head, a smile forming.

"Your joking...come on dad stop messing with me." I say. My dad shook his head.

"Baby, listen to me..."

"No...no no no it's..it's not true...it can't be..." I protest shaking my head, backing up into Austin. He grabbed my shoulders and stepped away from me, my dad grabbing my hands.

"Honey...your mother...there's a reason she...she never answered.." He whispered, eyes full of the despair I've seen so many countless times. Now the pieces were connecting, but I refused to believe it. There is no way she's... "Honey...mom was shot...be-because... Because...there was a-a chip...okay and this company they-Austin was the only one there and he...shot her"

"That's not true old man!" Austin shouted.

"And what part isn't true Moon?! Huh?! That my wife is dead because of you?!" My dad snapped. I kept shaking my head, denying everything.

"I wasn't the only one at fault!" He replied. "You were no longer married!"

"She's dead..." I murmur. Austin and my dad turn to me. "She...she contacted me a week ago though!" I say, choking up on my words.

"That's impossible, sweetie. She was murdered around two months ago..."

"NO! SHE SENT ME MAIL! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" I scream.

"What's going on?!" I hear Dez say. Everybody came at that moment and I was about to burst into tears.

"Austin..." I whisper, walking up to him. "Please...my dads lying please tell me he's lying!" I say, my voice quivering. I didn't look at him, and I didn't hear an answer. No... I slowly bring my head up and he was avoiding my gaze. "Oh my god..." I whisper, backing away from him. Austin looked up, the guilt clear in his eyes.

"Ally...please I-"

"OH MY GOD!" The tears streamed down my face. "You...you... I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Ally this happened before I met you-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KILL MY MOM!" I scream. "AND YOU KNEW ABOUT IT!" I shout at my dad.

"Your father is just as guilty as Austin." Dallas speaks up.

"What?" I ask, looking at my who was scowling at Dallas.

"You damn child.."

"Nice to see you too, L.D." Dallas replies before turning to me. "Your father helped track her down. Right after your mother left, the two that were in the room were your father, Austin, and your mom of course." Dallas said. "They both worked together. Austin and your father that is."

"Honey, I didn't know they were after Penny-"

"YOU KNEW!" Screamed Austin. "You knew! You knew we were going to find that chip, you knew Ally might have it, you knew it all!"

"That's why we always moved..." I muttered. Once again everything fell silent, everyone was looking at me. "I...I can't believe you guys..." The tears streamed down my face and I looked up at them. "I...I HATE YOU! I HATE BOTH YOU I HATE YOU!" I scream, mostly at Austin. His face displayed pain, hurt but hell if I cared anymore.

"Ally please, I didn't have a choice!" He said.

"Didn't have a choice?! Of course you have a choice! We all do!" I scream.

"No I didn't! It was either your mom or our lives! I couldn't let Dez and Dallas die! Or L.D.!" He shouted. I screamed in frustration.

"So it just all leads down to you were just trying to save your own ass!" I scream. Austin opened his mouth and closed it. "I thought so..." I whispered. Austin looked at me, the look that seemed like he himself were going to cry. I bit my lip and shoved him. "I hate you..." I sobbed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I bawled.

"Ally..." I hear my dad say, putting an arm on my shoulder. I shoved him away too.

"I hate you too! I can't believe you were in league with them!"

"Ally I-"

"Don't you dare say you didn't have a choice!" I shout. "Don't you dare say it!" My dad open his mouth and closed it. I turned to Austin, who was looking away. Then I ran for it.

"Ally!" I hear Austin shout.

"Leave me alone!" I ran, ran because there wasn't anything left to do. I don't want to look at them. The two men that I loved betrayed me. I ran, the tears blurring my vision. I could hear them calling behind me, so I ran faster. Then I feel a sharp pain in my arm and I hear Austin shout.

"No!" I stopped, holding my arm, pulling out a needle. At that moment, the world spun and I collapsed into someone's chest. I was lifted and I hear gun shots and a woman's voice.

"Elliot take her to the hover craft!" It said and I recognized the blond hair that flew behind the figure in front of me. But that was all I saw before I passed out...

* * *

Austin's POV

It hurt. It hurt like hell. To have her scream at me and for the second time that day, I've made two girl sob in desperation, in anger. I hated myself more but it hurt the most for her to tell me she hates me. I ran after her, later than I should've for the shock was still there. My feet moved automatically as I ran after.

"Ally!"

"Leave me alone!" She shouted. I wasn't going to lose hope. I ran faster towards her but my confidence faltered hear the sound of an air craft. I could hear the trigger being pulled, the echo of a gunshot and I see Ally jerk her arm.

"No!" I scream, fear making me stop. I could see Elliot walk to her, sympathy clear on his face as she cashed on him. That's when Cassidy dropped down in front of me, scowling.

"What did I tell you Moon..." She mumbled. "Elliot take her to the hover craft!" She shouted to Elliot. Then she grabbed the gun and pointed it at my chest. "It's for your own good..." She whispered, a tear falling.

"Cassi-"

**_BANG!_**

* * *

**_A/n: CLIFFHANGER! lol I'm evil an I know you'll hate me lol I hate cliffhangers too but making them is way funnier lol sorry it was kinda really short but I wanted to leave it at that. Poor Ally T-T I don't know why I started crying but oh well, stupid emotions... Any way _**

**_REVIEW! _**

**_And I'll post the next chapter real soon! The more reviews the faster the update ;P ya its greedy but I wont make you wait long :) Hasta la vista my amazing readers! ;)_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/n: hey guys it me! Yea if some of you noticed, I changed my username! :) I felt there was a need for change you know, but it's still me! Anyway! Lol I know you guys hate me for leaving you to hang but trust me, that's going to happen a lot now! Every so often. Lol but I'll update quickly don't worry! Thanks for all the reviews you guys, your all AMAZING! I love you all! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**Guest(from Denver)**:_ well that was the longest review I've ever received! YAY :D I'm so happy you think so and yea it was mean but I like leaving my readers on edge so they're certain to come back again :) _

**BeCreative4**: _I wouldn't jump to conclusions ;)_

**_Well now that that's done *drum roll* ON WITH THE STORY!_**

**_Disclaimer: Austin and Ally = not mine_**

* * *

** Ally's POV**

"Ally...hey wake up pretty girl..." I hear a voice say. My head spun and I opened my eyes, expecting to see Austin smiling down at me. I didn't expect Elliot.

"Huh?" I felt a warm damp cloth on my forehead and I touched it gently. "Why am I-"

"Well we can't leave a girl in tears to run away. Cassidy felt completely at fault." He said. "She saw herself in your position..." He said, sitting down next to me. I realize I was laying down on a bed and I sat up. What Elliot told me barely made sense, my mind was replaying to what I last remembered. My mom, my dad, Austin. Austin...I bit my lip to keep it from quivering.

"My mom..." I whispered. Elliot smiled gently.

"Come here..." He whispered, arms opened. I felt the tears and didn't care. I allowed him to hug me, as I sobbed into his shoulder. He stroked my head, trying to soothe me. "Hey it's okay...it's okay..." He mumbled.

"She...I just can't..." I hiccuped. I held on to him tighter, crying harder. "I can't believe him..."

"I'm sorry..." Elliot said.

"I loved him..." I whispered. Elliot let out a humorless chuckle.

"I know...I know..." He said. I felt hopeless. For so long I played into his stupid game. I fell for him. Only so he could get that damn chip. What's worse, I think my heart still beats for him. I hated him for it. I wouldn't forgive him. Yet...

"I fucking hate him..." I whisper. Elliot holds me tighter.

"You feel better?" He asks. I nod.

"Barely even..." I answer. He lets go and pats my head.

"You'll be fine..." He says with a gentle smile. I return it halfheartedly. "Anyway, I uh...guess you'll be staying with us now..." Elliot said." Cassidy said to tell you, you can go anywhere but the upper floor." I nod.

"Thanks..." I mumble, looking down at my hands. The silence falls and Elliot sighs. I feel his hand slip into mine and he stands up, bringing me with him. "What are you-"

"Taking you to get ice cream, Cassidy's going to be there she wants you to feel better." He says. "Ally...I don't like seeing girls cry, or even depressed so..." I nod and smile.

"Sure..." I answer quietly with a shrug. Elliot smiles and pulls me out the door. I stare at him the entire time. I felt delusional, for I kept seeing the blond hair and childish grin I've grown so accustomed to. The smile I wanted to see yet burn in the anguish of my hate. Yes, I hated him. If only for a moment. No. I shook my head, chasing the insane thought away. Any thought of Austin brought back memories of my time with him, and I'd surely be brought to tears. I was grateful to Elliot, though only knowing him for a short time. I wanted to be happy. I wanted to feel like I was safe without Austin. But that wasn't the case. Every step I took with Elliot, my entire mind and heart screamed at me to run. I couldn't trust anybody. I already knew that. Elliot pulled me into an ice cream shop and ordered two ice cream cones. I smiled to myself, recalling the week before...

* * *

_"Why did you buy me this?" He had asked, pointing to the ice cream. I rolled my eyes in annoyance._

_"It'll be rude if I didn't get you anything! I'm sorry if it was unwanted!" I sigh and reach over. "Guess you don't want any…"_

_"No! Mine!" He exclaims, pulling his ice cream cone back. I stare at him before giggling. "What's so funny?" He asks, licking the treat._

_"It's funny, how you are a masculine guy who is…" I pause, searching for the right word. "Dangerous… and you get all childishly defensive over an ice cream cone! It's kind of cute in a way…" I smile, licking my ice cream._

_"You think I'm dangerous and_ _cute?" he teases, giving me an adorable pout look with puppy dog eyes. My cheeks burn and I regret speaking my mind._

_"I didn't say you were cute! I was just saying that particular action was cute!" I say defensively. "And you are dangerous, aren't you?!" Austin shrugs._

_"I can't argue with that. I'm not going_ _to tell you anything but, yes I am very dangerous." He smirks and I roll my eyes_

* * *

That smirk, his russet eyes. The way he loved to consistently tease me. My heart ached, and I let the unwanted wave of emotion take over. Dangerous...thats for sure. The tears slid down my cheek and I had forgotten about my companion.

"Ally?" I look up, disappointed to see Elliot.

"Ah...um sorry..." I say, wiping my eyes angrily. Elliot smiles sympathetically and hands me the ice cream. "Thanks..." I mumble. He nods and the two of us sit down at a table.

"She'll be here, 'Kay?" He says, patting my hand. I nod and sigh. I ate slowly, the silence elapsing us. I tried my hardest not to think. Luckily, I didn't have to do that for long.

"Hey..." I hear her say. I look up and Cassidy was smiling awkwardly at me. "How you feeling?" She asked, sitting herself down.

"Fine." I answer.

"Well I'm going!" Elliot suddenly says. He stands up and ruffles Cassidy's hair. She smiles at him, rolling her eyes.

"See ya later Elliot."

"Yea." He waves goodbye and finishes his cone outside, walking away. Cassidy sighs.

"Ally...I'm sorry...I should've shot him earlier." Cassidy says.

"What?"

"Austin. I should've taken care of him when I had the chance. I knew he was going to hurt you from the very beginning." She said, eyebrows furrowed. I smile and shake my head.

"No...I don't want him dead..." I whisper. I know I hated him but with everything we've been through, it was impossible for me to want him dead. "I guess he had his reasons..." Cassidy just stared at me.

"You don't...hate him?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Ally you realize he was going to kill you too right? All he cares about is staying alive."

"I figured but if you see things his way..."

"What do you mean, his way? He's a murderer. He killed your mom!"

"I know but-"

"How is it that you don't despise him!? He killed your mom Ally! You can't possible think that he dated you out of love! He planned to kill you as well!" Cassidy said in frustration. I cringed and looked down at my ice cream. It was starting to melt.

"I already figured all that. But...I don't think your suppose to kiss a hostage..." I say, mumbling that last part.

"What?" Cassidy asked.

"He risked a lot for me..." I say.

"That's not good enough Ally. You should know! This is serious Ally, you can't be stuck on some fantasy love!" She shouts at me. I clench my fist and bite my lip, fighting the urge to chew on my hair. "Ally he's not coming back for you. He's coming for the chip. Your mom was trying to get it away from them! She was with us! We did everything we could! In the end they all died!"

"Stop it..." I whisper.

"Your mom had a clear view on everything she knew what was important and here you are telling me that what Austin did was a mistake!"

"I never said that!" I whimper.

"But your sure as hell suggesting it! I know Austin better than you and trust me, getting involved is like a death wish to your heart!" She yelled. People were staring and I cringed, sinking in my chair. "Look at what he did to you! He played you! Your relationship was fake!"

"No that's not true!" I shout back, standing up.

"Oh right, because there wasn't a relationship to start with!" That was it. I didn't know why I felt enraged. But I knew Cassidy was wrong. The echo of the clap was loud and people were staring at us. There was a red hand print on Cassidy's cheek from where I slapped her and her eyes were wide. The tears fell. All of it, and not only from me, but from her as well.

"You don't know shit..." I whisper angrily.

"I know him... We dated for three years an he broke it off!" She shouted. She was holding back a sob. "Don't think I don't know what goes on in his mind! That's why I had to shoot!"

"What...?" I ask

"I shot Austin! He's dead!" She shouted, tears falling.

All of that...I never believed it. In my heart, it was a known fact she was lying. But my head processed the words, not taking into consideration that he's tougher than most people. I dropped to the floor in shock and Cassidy looked down on me.

"He didn't choose you...he chose to live..." She said. I shook my head and I hear Cassidy sigh.

"Elliot...yea come here..."

Austin is dead? No he's not! I scowled but it hurt. To have that image is what brought me to shock. He's not dead and I knew it. How to prove it was the real question. Yet there was a part of me that echoed the horrid sentence. I could be in denial...

* * *

**_A/n: this chapter may or may not put your worries to rest I hope it eased you a little. And if not I always upload :P plus there was Ally's Pov on chapter 3 lol so that was that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll post the next one real soon!_**

**_Review! I got like 20 last time :D_** **_you guys are too amazing and wonderful! Please, the more you review the faster I type! _**

**_ Hasta la vista my amazing readers!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/n: OMG I GOT AROUND 24 REVIEWS! :D! I know I had more for that chapter but I don't need to be accurate. :P you guys are epic and some of your reviews really touched me! You guys are the sweetest!_**

**BeCreative4**: _awwwwwwwwww you don't know how happy your review made me and I'm definitely reading that in the future! I'm so glad I inspired you! :)_

**aesham01**: _of Course! We all know Austin loves Ally! AUSLLY FOREVER! :D_

**EnvyNV**: _yea I don't ship Alliot either, Auslly all the way! ;)_

**_Now, without further Adieu, *Epic drumroll* ON WITH THE STORY! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally!_**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Putting up a fight wasn't an option when Elliot grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the ice cream shop. The tears streamed down my face and Cassidy angrily wiped hers away.

"Take the long way to her room and lock it." She ordered. "We can't risk her going through the sixth floor."

"Why not?" Elliot asked.

"We moved them." She replied. Elliot sighed.

"Cassidy... Your not still-"

"Shut up and just take her!" She screamed at him. Elliot sighed and pulled me away. I stayed silent and he did too. I could tell something bothered him, his face looked troubled. I sniffed and wiped my tears away.

"You okay?" I ask. Elliot just lets out a humorless chuckle.

"She's still hung up on Monica..." He said, the name was coated with hate and envy.

"Who?" I ask. Elliot smirks.

"Austin...Austin Monica Moon..." He chuckles darkly. I stare at him in disbelief.

"Austin Monica Moon?!" I was surprised.

"His middle name is Monica, he's a jacked up man. He's childish. And yet women still fall for him." He says, gripping my arm. I whimper but he doesn't take notice. "It's been a year already... Why doesn't she just give up... he's got you! It's not like he's coming back for her! Why the hell did that idiot even..." He sighed in frustration. I wince at his grip and Elliot just drags me up the flight of stairs.

"Elliot...my arm..." I whimper. Elliot glances at me then lets go in a panic.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?!" He asked, looking at my arm. My upper arm had a large hand print, purple and red. I barely laid my finger on it and I let out a tiny yelp. It hurt like hell. "I'm so sorry Ally..." Elliot said, looking guilty.

"It's fine... Guess that proves something I've been thinking about this passed second." I say as we both continue our way up the stairs. Elliot furrows his eyebrows.

"And that is?" He asks in confusion.

"How much you like Cassidy." I state. Elliot stops abruptly and I collide with his back. I squeak, taking a step back, almost falling backwards until Elliot quickly grabs my upper arm causing my to yelp loudly. He balances me out and lets go.

"S-sorry.." He apologizes. "What you said kinda threw me off." I hold my arm in pain, nodding.

"It's fine..." I whisper hoarsely. Elliot rubs the back of his neck, his cheeks a faint peach. I give him the smallest of smiles.

"You really love her don't you..." I whisper. Elliot looks at me, opening his mouth to day something when we hear someone scream in frustration. I jumped, the sound startling me. I couldn't help but feel like I recognized it though... "What was that?" I asked. Elliot glanced at the label on the wall. 06 A10 47219.

"Crap..." I hear him mutter. "I wasn't supposed to go this way..."

"What way?" I ask. Elliot just shakes his head.

"Nothing come on." He says. I look at him in confusion, choosing to remember to come back later. We went one more floor up, floor 07 A11 578425. He was silent for the longest of time before speaking up. "Two years...two years we've been partners. The first year was the year she dated Austin and he dumped her. Last year she has been depressed, your mother tried everything to help, filling in when Cassidy was out of focus. My partner...she has never shed a tear, never held a frown for more than a second. I've known her all my life..." He says. "Until he dumped her she wasn't this strict or depressing." Elliot said. I suddenly feel sympathetic towards Cassidy.

"Guess she's still hurting..." I mumble.

"Yea..." Elliot stopped at a door, opening it and stepped to a side. I walked in and Elliot turned on the lights. It was practically a tiny apartment. There was a bedroom, a bathroom, and a small kitchen and living room. "We keep guests and prisoners here... I suggest you not open that closet." He says, pointing to a small door to the corner of the room.

"Why not?" I ask. Elliot shakes his head.

"Just don't..." He says. "Well, everything your going to need is here, so if there's anything you need, tell me now." Elliot says.

"Actually...I kinda wanna get things straight... I don't know what to believe anymore..." I say, rubbing my bruise. Elliot sighs.

"I thought you might. Lets sit." He walks over to the couch in the living room, closing the door. He sits down and I sit myself down on the cushioned rocking chair. "So what do you want to know?" Elliot asks seriously. I bit my lip and thought for a second.

"Why do you need the Media Drive." I start. Elliot nods and straightens up.

"Well...I suspect they told you we were starting something, am I correct?" He asks, I nod. "Well...truth is that...they work for Jimmy Star-"

"Already know that." I interrupt.

"-and he's planning to start a war. I'm not supposed to say why, truth is I don't know why. The man is crazy! But, he has been planning a nuclear weapon for a whole month. So the blueprints are inside the chip. Austin, Dallas and Dez were hand picked to find it and word got around to us. When we found out, Veronica immediately had us track it down. Your mother was claimed to have it and was to deliver it to us, you know, because she belonged to this company. but she some how figured that on the week she was to send it, we were being attacked here at HQ. She sent it to someone else."

"My necklace..." I whisper, hand flying to the oversized heart. It couldn't be...

"What?" Elliot asked.

"N-nothing! Continue!" I say quickly. It can't really be my...could it?

"Well...we assumed she sent it to her friend Amy. But when we went over, the woman had been murdered and there was no package. Then we remembered Penny had a daughter...and that's when word got around that Penny was kidnapped and a week later we got notice from one person that was with her group. All four were kidnapped and Penny and Dennis were the last to survive. Later Dennis was declared dead and Penny died shortly after. Unfortunately, it was rumored that she died repeating your name into the Bluetooth. We got the information as well as Jimmy. So both Dennis and Mark died, your mother, and her partner, Gabby. And two days later we found out where you and your father moved to and we tracked you down. Then the rest followed suit." He said. I sat there, processing it all.

"And Jimmy would kill for the chip..." I say quietly. Elliot nodded.

"That's why Austin killed your mother. He was scared."

"Scared..." I echoed. This was all too much. I grabbed my head between my hands, the world spinning. Then I remembered something.

"You guys are going to kill me afterwards aren't you..." I whisper. Elliot paused.

"Well no...no that's not something we'd do. Erase your memory yes but murder? We aren't like Austin's group, who don't really have a choice. We don't want to kill, so Veronica doesn't force it."

"You guys don't kill...So Austin's alive!?" I ask frantically. Elliot looked uncomfortable.

"Well...Ally he uh...lost a lot of blood... Right after Cassidy..."

"I don't wanna hear..." I say. "If I don't hear it's not true so please..." Elliot nods in understanding. Silence lands in the room, I'm left with my thoughts.

"I think I better go...uh...visit some friends downstairs...Ally, uh...Cassidy kinda told me to lock you in here-"

"Just do what you gotta do. I don't wanna go anywhere anyway..." I say. Elliot nods then stands up.

"See you Ally..." And he walked out the door, closing it behind him. I hear a small beep and a click. The tears start running and I grip my necklace tightly.

"Why...why did you do this to me?" I whisper. I yank on the necklace and scowl as I hear the delicate chain snap. "This...this damn necklace is the chip isn't it? Isn't it mom?" I say to the ceiling. To anyone else I might've appeared crazy but I wanted to talk to her desperately. "Why did you and this to me? This..." I chucked the necklace in anger to the wall, where it hit with a crack. "This thing! It ruined everything! How could you!" I scream in frustration and stand up. I walk over to the closet and punch the door. "DAMN YOU!" I hated it. I felt resentful towards my mother, something I'd thought was impossible. I angrily sit back down and stayed put on that rocking chair for the longest while before standing up. I walked over to where I saw my necklace landed and had a mini heart attack. Half. It was in half. I kneeled down and picked it up. "Oh no..." The half that broke off was the bottom, but it split perfectly. It was the small metal insert that scared me. Everyone was right. I have the Media Drive.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I hear someone scream. I gave a small yelp of fear, thinking someone had seen me. Then I realized it was the same voice as earlier. Muffled, but it was closer and I recognized it instantly.

"Trish!" I scream. Silence for a while.

"ALLY!?" I hear Dez say. I feel a smile coming on and I quickly stand up. A sudden urge pulled me towards the closet and I tried opening it. Locked.

"Damn it..." I mutter.

"ALLY WHERE ARE YOU!" That was Dallas.

"ABOVE YOU!" I scream back. Then I realize something."WHERE'S AUSTIN?!" I shout.

"WE DONT KNOW! HE WAS PULLED INTO A MEDICAL ROOM!" Kira.

"Oh god..."

"CASSIDY HAD SHOT HIM, IT LOOKED LIKE IT HURT LIKE HELL!" Dez shouted. I bit my lip. "ALLY! HE MAY BE IN THE ROOM AROUND YOU! FLOOR SEVEN AND EIGHT ARE FOR INJURED PEOPLE!" That was all I needed to hear. Whether or not I was resentful towards Austin, that was all on what I felt. My feelings were strong but I haven't decided what they were yet.

"Don't worry guys...I'll get you out..." I say. To my surprise they heard me.

"Ally...Austin wouldn't forgive himself...please he's my best friend... I don't want to see him killed or hurt..." Dez whimpered.

"What are you talking about Dez?" I asked.

"It's...I... We never thought..." It sounded like Dez was going to cry.

"It's Jimmy. He found out about you and Austin. They're sending an entire squad of hit men. You and Austin are being targeted." Dallas said. My eyes widen and I felt like the room was closing around me. It was suddenly harder to breath and I felt that terrible gut feeling. Targeted. Hit men. Then I realize I was being held captive and I only let out a hoarse whisper.

"We...are going to die..."

* * *

**_A/n: Do you know you guys are Epic?! Well you are! Always were! :) Well hope you liked that chapter and it probably clear a Little or a lot up. _**

**_Review! The more reviews the faster I type! I love you All about as much as I love Auslly and manga and anime! And other crazy stuff you don't care about! :D_**

**_Review and I'll post as fast as I can! Tomorrow maybe, if you guys keep up the rain of reviews. If your looking for a number...say about 20 :) love you guys!_**

**_Hasta la vista my amazing readers!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/n: hey guys! OMG you are all soooooo awesome, I wanted to cry reading your reviews! You guys_** **_are the sweetest! I'm so glad you love my story!_**

**_Guest_**: _awwww I'm so glad you think my work should be published, your comment made me sooo happy! If only I could find a place that publishes stories by 14 years olds -_-_

**_Naomi Tenshi_**: _lol I'm sorry my story kept you up but glad you like it! You should probably get some sleep after this chapter :P_

**_Singer103_**: _Awwwwww thanks so much I'm glad i made the fanfics to read list I feel so loved! :)_

**_PepTalkGurl101_**: _woah, that was a long review and yea I totally get it. I don't really want the whole sappy, I forgive you thing instantly. Although I have a plan for this, it won't be that she forgives him quickly. Sadly though, I'm not sure about the sequel, maybe but I'm not sure. I hope you like what I do to this, I'm really glad you suggested that. :) thanks!_

**_Well! Enough of that and now what you've been waiting for *drum roll* ON WITH THE STORY!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally!_**

* * *

** Austin's POV**

I woke up in a dark room, on a soft bed in sheets. The air was heavy and dense. My thoughts swam as I tried to remember what had happened. I take a deep breath, only to groan in pain. There was an undeniable pain in my chest, stinging and making it impossible to take an easy breath. I took shaky ones instead, I trembled, my forehead began to swear and I felt horrible. Mentally and physically. I hear an annoying beeping sound and I look to my left. It was a monitor for heart rates. It was becoming rapid and I panicked. I was an idiot for doing that. The monitor beeped crazily, and for some reason I never took it to consideration that I might be the cause. I hear someone burst into the room, running to me.

"He's acting up again...," a mans voice says.

"Geez... Maybe it would put him to rest I'd we just let him see her?" Said a woman.

"Do you honestly think she'd want to see him?!" Asked the man.

"No...I suppose not. But he's been repeating her name constantly."

"He's a man in love. It's no mystery. I pity the idiot. If I were her, I wouldn't forgive him." He says. The woman injects a needle into me and I feel the world spin.

"Ally..." I hear someone whisper. It took a me a minute to realize that I had just said that. "Ally..." It came back to me. All at once. Her tears. Her frustration. Her desperation. The words that cut through me like a knife still echoed.

"I HATE YOU!" She had screamed. Those words gnawed at my heart, cutting the edges. I was a man, not a woman. Yet I felt the tears. Why? I'm not emotional. What has Ally done to me? I cried, yes I will admit that those tears fell as I continued to whimper her name till I fell asleep.

* * *

It was the pain that awoke me, my chest heaving as I tried to breath. Damn. I chuckle darkly, finally remembering what had happened.

"She finally learned to shoot..." I mumble to myself. Cassidy wouldn't ever shoot. She misses on purpose. The thought of a bullet coming in contact with skin frightens her. I would know. Every time I shot a pistol in front of her when we were dating, she would squeak in fear, telling me not to kill the person I shot at. I used to roll my eyes at her weakness. She's changed. I smile sadly, sighing.

"Austin..." I hear someone say. My eyes narrow and I sit up, wincing at the sharp pain the movement caused. A guy, dark skinned and short hair came from the shadows.

"Trent..." I say with a scowl. I hated him. Down to the last bone. He was a player, and shot with no mercy. He had helped kill Ally's mom but no one remembers what happened. He disappeared afterwards. The guilt of shooting Ally's mom lasted for a month, I still feel the guilt, for some times I couldn't sleep remembering the woman's tears and screams of agony.

"What's up buddy..." He said weakly. I noticed his head was bandaged and he was shirtless, stitches on his arm and his stomach was in bandages. He looked terrible. I wanted to laugh.

"Buddy my ass." I say. "What are you doing here?" I ask. Trent's eyes were dead, he looked hollow as he answered.

"Caught by Veronica. The woman can fight." He mumbled. He walked over, limping more like it, and sat down in a couch, groaning. "She had three guys with her... I hadn't the chance..." He said, voice choking with pain. I inhale deeply, the pain unbearable that I groaned in pain. It felt like knives, the pain was worse than I thought. "What happened to you."

"Shot by Cassidy." I say, laying back down.

"But she's in love with you. Why would you-"

"I hurt another girl..." I mumbled. Trent looked confused.

"Who's heart did you break this time, Moon. By the sound of it, you regret it too." He said. I scowled, wincing with every breath.

"Penny's daughter..." I say. Trent stared at me in disbelief.

"You dated her?!" He asked.

"More like fell for her..." I answered, feeling angry at myself.

"Duuuude! Jimmy's going to kill you! How could you fall for the victim?!" He asked. I scowl, rolling my eyes.

"Look I wasn't planning to okay?! It was my job to protect her and...I just... Fell for her.."

"She's gotta be smoking hot for you to fall for her. Is she? Cause if she hates you then maybe I can-"

"You even go near Ally and I'll beat the living shit out of you!" I growl. Trent lifted his hands in surrender.

"I was only saying."

"Well then you should shut up!" I shout. Trent stares at me, a face of anger and curiosity mingled in it.

"You really love this girl.."

"Yea well it doesn't matter know! She knows!" I shout in anger.

"Knows what?"

"What I did to her mother! What else dip shit?!" My patience was being wasted away every time Trent opened his mouth. It was aggravating. We were silent as time continued to stretch then I hear Trent chuckle darkly.

"I just want to see another day..." He mumbles. I sit up again, confusion over whelming.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I'm being hunted. Jimmy found out I cheated him. I gave him wrong information on purpose and now his men are after me. I know he's going to get his wish... I don't want to die man!" I shouted, tears falling. "I wanna see another day! I want to sleep with women! I want to be able to walk the streets a happy free man! I don't want to be an assassin no more!" He shouted. He brought his knees up to his chest, rocking back and forth. "I wanted to be free... But..once you leave it like trying to leave a gang...they kill you..." I felt my heart rate speed up and I started to mentally panic. I wanted what Trent wanted. What we all wanted. We want to be free of Jimmy. That's all. I stand up and walk over to Trent. I stick my hand out in front of him, looking at him seriously.

"I wish you luck...old friend..." I say. Trent looks up at me then shakes my hand.

"You too buddy..." I nod and sit next to him. The cold and silence was what was left. And before I knew it, I was out like a light.

Bang! Bang! My eyes snapped open, the sound of doors being busted open scaring me.

"No...NO!" Trent screamed. He jumped from the couch, trembling like a chihuahua. "It's them.." I stood up quickly, fear becoming the most strongest emotion present.

"Come on..." I whisper. I quickly run to a corner in the dark room, where a closet was, door locked. I checked my pockets, finding a paper clip. I scowl. "Damn...this'll have to do..." I fix the paper clip and try wiggling it into the key hole. I hear the snap and I open the door. "Trent lets go..." I say turning around. But he was frozen on the spot in front of the couch. The sounds were getting closer. We were out of time. "Trent!" I whispered. "Trent come on!" I didn't go and get him. I knew it would be too late.

"Again..." Said a voice I never wanted to hear. I turn to see Trent crying, but he didn't budge. I walking into the closet, closing the door and locking. The sound of the door busting open made me jump. My chest kept causing me pains as my pulse quickened. I opened the door just a crack, watching in horror as I see the man behind it all.

"Trent..." Said Jimmy, eyes scanning the room. I was grateful that this room has no light switch. The closet was hidden from sight by the dark. I see Trent trembling, eyeing the four men behind Jimmy. He whimpered as they came forth, him trying to take a few steps back. Then he tried to dash for it. He moved to the left but one of the guys caught him by the arm and yanked him to the side, shoving him into the wall. Trent yelped in pain, his head hitting the wall. The second guy came, in his hand was a axe. My hand flies to my two stitches on my upper arm.

"Please! No please!" Trent cried. "PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE!" The man ignored him, taking the first swing to his leg. I watched in horror as Trent screamed in pain. Tears streamed his face. "PLEASE!" He plead. The third guy came, grabbing hold of his arm, straightening it. The guy with the axe swung again, slicing his arm off. The blood poured and Trent screamed louder. Then the guy brought the the blade of the axe near his neck and I knew what was next. "I KNOW WHERE AUSTIN IS!" He screamed in desperation. I see Jimmy's face lift a little.

"Stop." He said quietly. The three men stopped. The fourth man just glanced at Jimmy. Jimmy walked up to the whimpering Trent that lie on the ground. "Tell me and I'll spare you." Trent nodded.

"Closet...he's in the closet..." He cried. "Please don't kill me please..." He sobbed. I see Jimmy pat his head, a dark smile on his lips.

"My dear boy...I lied." He whispered, loud enough for me to hear him. "Kill him..." He ordered.

"WHAT?! NO PLEASE! SPARE ME!" NO!" I see the man with the axe smirk, coming closer. I closed the door locking it. I didn't want to see this. "NOOOO PLEASE PLEA-" I heard the thud and I closed my eyes, my head spinning. I had to get out of here. I take out the lighter in my pocket and lit it quickly. With the small light I notice that at the end of the closet was a rope underneath boxes. I quickly walked to it, hearing Jimmy's voice.

"Check the closet..." He said. I frantically pushed the boxes to the front and underneath was a trap door. I grabbed the rope, pulling it just as the footsteps neared. The door opened and I slipped inside. I brought the boxes closer to hide the door before closing myself in. Then I backed away. Above me I hear them burst the closet door open.

"There's a tunnel and a ladder on top." Said a man. I sigh in relief. I knew they were going for the upwards escape I saw earlier.

"Get him. He couldn't have gone far. And find the others. Don't kill them and don't kill the girl. We need her."

"Yes..." And I hear them climb up the ladder, but footsteps neared me. My heart raced. I'm dead, I'm dead...!

"After him boys... I'll find our princess..." I hear Jimmy mumble. Then the closet door closes and the only sounds are the faint echoes of the men climbing the ladder. My heart was on a rampage and I light my lighter once more. The flames shadows danced on the walls of the secret hallway. I ran for it. Ran faster than ever. I wanted ever so desperately to find her. Ally...Jimmy was after Ally...

* * *

**_A/n: OH GOD! Well at least Austin is okay...sorta... Lol hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a but sad to make. But I enjoyed writing it. OMG I can't believe you guys! You are all epic and I love you all!_**

**_REVIEW! shower me in your wonderful inspiring reviews! I love you all! So review and depending on how many there is will be how much you want me to post tomorrow. Lol, I probably will though. It all depends on you! You and all your EPIC AWESOMENESS! :)_**

**_Hasta la vista my amazing readers!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/n: OMG how many of you say the new Austin and Ally, Tunes and Trials and Teen Beach Movie?! XD I FANGIRLED THROUGH BOTH! THEY WERE SO AWESOME I LOVE ROSS! I'm not saying anything though cause in case you haven't Im not spoiling anything! lol sorry thought id put that out there but seriously how many of you saw it?! Craaaazy right?! Lol sorry anyway! Back to business... T-T you guys are sooooo epic I love you all! I literally cried when I was reading your reviews like no joke! My parents thought I lost my sanity! You guys are just so sweet and awesome!_**

**_laura ashley_**:_awwww lol don't cry! (Im one to talk) And don't worry, I'm going to be here till the bitter end :)_

**_Emma_**:_awwwww your the person who finally_ _drove me to tears T-T I_ _was about ready to cry reading the reviews and yours finally did it :) thank you your so sweet!_

**_Naomi Tenshi_**: _lololololololol thanks your so sweet and your review made me smile so much, I couldn't stop :)_

**_Now without further Adieu *EPIC DRUMROLL* ON WITH THE STORY! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally _**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Screaming. Pain and agony. A voice that plead for mercy. That's what I dreamt about. Nothing made sense, I started to question my sanity. I sat up, realizing I had slept in the floor.

"Damn it..." I chuckle to myself. I yawn, stretching.

"Hello princess..." Said a startling voice from the shadows. I jumped, my heart skipping a beat. Then the voice chuckles. "Relax Ally, it's just me." Elliot said, walking out from the shadows. I smile.

"Elliot. Geez you scared me." I say. Elliot chuckles, seating himself down on the couch. "Is there something wrong with the bed?" He asked. I give him a confused look.

"No, why?" I ask.

"Well...you have a bed and you decide to sleep on the floor." Elliot said with a laugh.

"Oh...right...no I just uh.. Got too lazy to move so I ended up sleeping on the carpet. It's actually quite comfortable." I say jokingly. Truth is, I was talking to Trish, Dez and Dallas all night. Apparently, after the got me, they shot at them as well. And my dad. Knowing that, my stress leave began to rise, I was hyperventilating. Kira helped me calm down though. And I told Dallas that I had the chip. He sounded ecstatic. He kept cheering that they were going to live. But I was still worried. Austin and I were done for if Jimmy and his hit men find us.

"Anyway, Cassidy said you were free to move about the building. But sixth floor is off limits. Got it?" He said, standing up. "You need anything before I leave?" He asked, heading out the door.

"Actually, yes..." I say, reaching into my sweater. "Take me to Dez, Dallas, Kira and Trish." I say, pulling out my pistol. I had forgotten about it. Dallas never took them back after we arrived to my house. Elliot stares at me wide eyes.

"Ally what are you-"

"Take me to them. Now." I command. Elliot takes a step closer to me and my index finger twitches onto the trigger.

"You wouldn't shoot..." He said, seriously. He opens the door and takes his gun out. "I would." I take steps closer to him and to my surprise, Elliot wasn't bluffing. I dodged the bullet, literally, as I moved to the side quickly.

"I've shot one of your team mates before Elliot, please! Just...take me to see them!" I plead. "I don't want to shoot! I have no control over aim, I promise you that!" Elliot stiffens.

"Ally...I can't take you to them." Elliot says, backing out the door way. I run to him as he grabs the handle. I stick my foot between the door and the wall, crushing my foot and I yelped in pain. "Ally!" Elliot opened the door a bit more and I place the gun on his chest. I didn't want to shoot, in fact, I don't think I would've. I didn't have the heart to.

"Just take me to them! Please! I want to know that they're okay!" I plead. "Please! We're being hunted, Elliot! You can't kill innocent people!" I cry.

"Are you planning to shoot me?! Because I'm innocent." Elliot said, eyeing the pistol nervously.

"No." I say. "But I can knock you out." I say.

"Don't be stupid, idiot. Elliot has a bullet proof vest under his shirt. There's no way it'll hurt him." Says a voice. My eyes widen and so does Elliot's. I turn to my left to see sandy blond hair, russet eyes that lost all playfulness, the face that caused me trouble for so long. He was shirtless, with bandages around his chest, stained with red.

"Austin!" I say, lowering the gun.

"Austin?!" Elliot said in confusion. "What are you doing here?! Why aren't you in the medic room?!"

"You mean prison cell." Austin corrected, walking up to us.

"Where's Trent?! How did you escape?" Elliot continued. Austin's face become serious, full of pain.

"There's no time. I'll explain on the way. Right now, you gotta take us to the others." He says, standing behind me.

"Austin, I'm not going to do that without reason."

"You want a reason?! Fine! He's here!" Austin says angrily.

"Who's here?" Elliot asks.

"What do you mean who's here?! Jimmy! He's here! He MURDERED TRENT! I witnessed it! I hid in the fucking closet while Trent was chopped into pieces!" Austin shouts. "He's after Ally!" At the sound of that my heart began racing.

"Oh god..." I mumble. Elliot was staring at Austin, making a decision.

"Take us to them before I take her damn pistol and aim at your head..." Austin says through gritted teeth. At that Elliot sighed.

"I'll call Cassidy, your friends are on floor six room 7. Go." At that I hugged Elliot.

"Thank you!" I say. "For being so nice to me." I say. I let go, and smile at him.

"Meet you guys in the garage, I have to go! Hurry!" Elliot races off and Austin takes my hand and takes off as well.

"We need to hide you. I think Dez can take care of that." He says, running down the hall.

"Austin..."

"We'll distract Jimmy and you'll run with Dez, Trish and Kira. I don't think Jimmy will think we'd split up but it might work."

"Austin!"

"He had like four other guys with him, don't you dare trust anyone for anything." He continues, running faster down the halls and racing down the stairs.

"AUSTIN!" I shout.

"What?!" He asks, stopping.

"I have it!" I say. "I have the chip, the chip is my necklace!" Austin s eyes widen.

"What?" He asks in confusion.

"Yea I found out last night." I say.

"You can't give that to Jimmy!" He shouts. Now it was my turn to be confused.

"What?! That's what's going to keep Dez and Dallas alive! All of us!" I shout. Austin just grips my hand and takes off down the stairs and turning towards the sixth floor.

"We can't okay!"

"I don't want to think my mom died in vain!" I shout at him. "And I have you to thank for that, you bastard!" I shout. Austin doesn't say anything, he remained silent. "Whats more, we can save the others!"

"But we'll be killing people we don't even know!" he shouts back.

"Wouldn't be a problem for you now would it! You hardly knew my mom and you shot her! You never met me and you were planning my death!" I snap. We find the door and Austin turned the knob. It didn't move so he takes the pistol from my hand and shoots. I hear voices, small screams, and I let out a small smile. "You guys it's me and Austin! Move from the door!" I shout. Austin nods at me then shoots three more times. The small hole created allowed Dallas to knock the door down and I was attacked with a big hug from Trish.

"Ally are you okay!?" She asks in panic. I nod.

"I'm fine Trish. But Jimmy's in the building."

"My dad?!" Kira shrieks. Me and Trish turn to her.

"YOUR DAD!?" We shout. I turn to Dallas, who nods.

"He had us kidnap her as well because he found out that you three were friends."

"My dad is behind all this?!" Kira screams. Dallas covers her mouth.

"Yes! No time to explain now Kira. We have to move!" He orders. "Austin, take Ally to the roof-"

"No." Austin says.

"What?" Dallas asks.

"We can't go to the roof, four of Jimmy's guys are there plus, Elliot is having us meet in the garage." Austin says.

"It's a bad idea to follow our enemies advice." Dallas says.

"Not when we are both against the same thing!" Austin says. "Come on we don't have much time!"

"He's right!" I say in agreement. "Plus I bet those are the hit men he sent for me and Austin.

"Fine fine! Lets just move out!" Dallas commanded. Dez grabs Trish's arm and Dallas grabs Kira's hand and they take off. Austin turns to me, reaching for my hand before I slap it away. Austin looked hurt but he masks it quickly.

"Ally I know you probably hate me and you probably don't want anything to do with me," Austin begins.

"All very true." I say.

"But you gotta trust me this time!" He says. "Please Ally! Let me protect you one last time..." I stare into those russet eyes and scowl.

"Damn you..." I say, taking his hand as we run. I knew it. I still had feelings for him. I couldn't say no. But my trust in him was fading. My feelings couldn't be dealt with right now. We were being hunted. What ever I felt for Austin, I'd have to figure out later. Because right now we were running for our lives never realizing that the man we were running from was alway one step ahead...

* * *

**_A/n: now the real fun begins! I've been waiting do long to type up these chapters! It's these future chapters that began this whole scenario. :) anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know you guys all want a happy ending well...we'll just have to see where I take this!_**

**_REVIEW! You know all the reviews I got made me cry! Please continue to throw your reviews my way and depending_** **_on how many I get is how much you want me to update quickly! Lol I'm starting to sound greedy! Sorry but don't worry I'm updating tomorrow either way._**

**_Hasta la vista my amazing readers! _**


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/n: hey guys! You guys are sooooo epic you know that! I cried reading all the Reviews -_- I'm too damn emotional anyway_**

**_Auslly4evaeva_**: _awwwww that would be the best thing EVER! : D that would be so epic I would DIE! Lol I wish they would thanks! You made my day! :)_

**_AUSTINALLY FAN_**: _yea it's sad that everything does have an ending but mines not ending just yet ;)_

**_love million_**: _awwwww thank you! :D_

**_I love you guys! So without_** **_further Adieu! *drumroll* ON WITH THE STORY! _**

**_Disclaimer: I_** **_don't own Austin and Ally_**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

My thoughts swarmed me, my chest was burning, and as my hand held hers, the guilt and hate towards myself continued. We all ran as fast as we could and I could tell Dallas was frantic about this. Never, in all his years in Star Agency, has he ever ran from Jimmy. You could say he was Jimmy's favorite, if he were to pick one. Always loyal, always diligent. This was the first time he's let Jimmy down. I could tell he was finally awake. He has awaken to see Jimmy as the enemy, not the boss. I felt like I've finally gotten my best friend back.

"Guys! Wait!" Shouted Ally, her voice panicked. I paused, staring at her in confusion. Her face displayed horror.

"Ally what's wrong?" I asked. She looked up at me, eyes full of fear.

"My dad!" She shrieked. I look at Dallas and see him curse under his breath. "We gotta go find him!" She says. "He was put in a medic room!"

"Ally we can't!" I tell her. She stares at me wide eyed.

"WHAT?!" She shrieks.

"Ally, listen to me. I escaped from the medic room. Jimmy's men-"

"He's my dad, Austin! He's the only family I have left!" She screams at me.

"Look Ally I'm sorry about your mom but-"

"I DONT CARE!" She yanks her hand from my grip and runs off.

"ALLY!" I shout. I sigh in frustration. "I'm going after her." I tell the others.

"Be careful." Dallas says. "We are both going to kill you if you die." Dallas says with a joking smile. Dez nods and smiles encouragingly. That's when it hit me. If we are caught, both Ally and I are dead. I smile back.

" Same goes for you guys" I tell them. "See you in the garage." And I took after her. My feet slapped the floors and my heart pounded painfully. I can't keep moving like an athlete. I'm no doctor, but the pains in my chest were starting to become unbearable, that's not good. "Ally!" I shouted, mentally slapping myself immediately. I turn the corner to see chocolate caramel hair swing up the second flight of stairs. I groan and follow her, only to remember where she was heading. "Ally wait!" I pick up speed, my lungs burning with pain, I charge up the stairs and turn towards the corridor and see Ally frozen in place, eyes widen in horror, looking at a room that's door was left open. I walk up to her, heaving. So this is what it feels like to be tired after running. I stop right next to her, and look inside. Worst thing I could've done. The body was covered in a horrid color, and I wanted so bad to gag. The scene I was hoping to avoid during Trent's death was right here in front of me. I turn to Ally, who was suddenly very pale. She was shaking, knees trembling. "Ally..."

"That's what Jimmy did...?" She whispered. I press my lips together and nod. "This is what he's doing to us?!" She squeaked in horror, backing away.

"Ally..." I say again.

"We are going to die! Me and you. It's done. I can't...he's going to find us and chop us into pieces like him! He's gonna-"

"Ally!" I grab hold of her shoulders and force her to look at me. "Calm down, okay! I'm not going to let anything happen to you!" Her lip quivers, eyes watering, full of fear.

"I can't trust you!" She says, a tear running down her cheek. I wipe it away and stare into those chocolate brown eyes I once feared that could see right through my every word.

"Ally...you don't have a choice here. Please."

"Austin...Im scared..." She whispers. I hug her out of instinct but she doesn't push me away. For only a second, we held each other. The truth was, I was terrified. Scared to the bone. Scared for her. I would rather die, than to see her hurt ever again. All that mattered was her. She was my life now. Telling her that wouldn't matter though. Not now. It'll only hurt her more. I was the first to push away, knowing that I was going to regret that later.

"I'm going to protect you, that's a promise." I say, giving her a small smile. "We're like partners. Now come on!" I yank her away, not wanting to look at her. I was obviously crazy about Ally, I just didn't want to take it to my head. Or...am I already too late? We checked every room, busting down every door, we never found her dad. We opened the last room, and it was completely trashed. There was glass shattered and bullet holes in the wall. Ally whimpered as I turned on the lights. Empty. The room was a mess but not a single person was inside.

"Dad?" Ally said. "Dad?" I looked a around, all over the walls.

"L.D.!" I shout. "L.D.!"

"Dad!" I hear Ally call in desperation. Then I hear my blue tooth ring.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Austin! Put us on speaker! Austin!" It was Dez and he sounded panicked.

"You okay Dez?!" I ask.

"Put us on speaker!" He said again.

"Okay okay!" I clicked a button and removed the ear piece. Ally walks over, biting her lip. "What is it Dez?"

"Well if it isn't lover boy..." I hear a different voice say. I freeze up and so does Ally. "How's it going."

"Jimmy..." I breath into the piece. Ally's eyes go wide eyed.

"Yes well that is my name." Jimmy chuckles. "And uh...you won't be finding her father there." Jimmy says. "I'm having a nice little chat with the traitor right now."

"No!" Ally yelps. I cover her mouth and stare at her in panic.

"Oh I knew it!" Jimmy says with a laugh. "You do have the princess don't you? Well if you'd be so kind as to meet in the garage, you can save both her father, an your friends."

"Ally don't!" I hear Kira yell.

"Shut up child! Or I'll shoot." I hear Jimmy order. I curse under my breath and look at Ally. "You have fifteen minutes. And every minute your late, one person is shot. Got that?" I scowl, clenching my fist.

"Got that..." I answer.

"Good boy. See you soon!" Then he hangs up.

"Fuck..." I mumble.

"What are going to do?!" Ally panics. I stare at her and sigh.

"We don't have a choice..." I says. "We gotta face Jimmy." Ally shakes her head, terrified.

"No I don't want to go!" She cries. I grab her hand and yank her out the door.

"We don't have a choice Ally!" I say, yanking her away.

"Stop saying that!"

"But it's true!" I yell. "This is exactly how Jimmy dealt with your mother! We have no choice!" I could hear Ally whimper behind me and I sigh. Turning around I stare down at her seriously. "Look I promised to protect you and I will! Now come on!" And we run off. My heart continued to burn and I squeezed Ally's hand in reassurance. The last thing I wanted was to die. But I wouldn't forgive myself, if my friends died because of me. "Damn it..." I mumble, as I pick up speed, heading towards the man behind it all...

* * *

**_A/n: sorry it's kinda short, but I just wanted to leave it at that. Lol well hope you enjoyed that chapter! Poor Ally and Austin_**

**_Review! I know you guys love me! Show the love! Lolz (^.^)_**

**Hasta la vista my amazing ****_readers!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/n: every chapter brings us closer to the end :( but I still, the story must go on!_**

**_Jackie is Grey_**: _lol yea it is like a foreign language but I decided to write that I don't know why... Lol :)_

**_bubbaets9101_**: _I'm sorry to hear that and I hope that's not true, but I'll also hope you continue to read this_ _and my future Auslly stories :)_

**_AGirlAndHerPen_**: _btw_ _I love your username :) awww thanks I love your dedication to read it all in one night :) lol hope you like the future chapters_!

**_cupcakegirl786_**: _awwww thank you, I honestly wouldn't call myself a legend but I'm glad you think so :)_

**_Thanks so much you guys! I love you all! So lets not waste anymore time! *drumroll* ON WITH THE STORY! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally_**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I couldn't imagine my dad being dead. It was too horrific. But as Austin sped on, the possibility kept flashing in my mind. It has only been no more than five minutes and we were already down the last floor. We just continued to run when we hear a gunshot and Austin trips. I let out a small scream as he pulls me to the ground with him. He then rolls over, hovering over me as two guys come towards us. Austin winces and I try standing up, only to be struck with fear. Austin scowls and I look at his leg. It was scrapped, bleeding. I let out a small sigh of relief. He wasn't seriously hurt.

"Moon." Said one.

"Victor." Austin said. The man shrugged.

"I'm sorry man." And he picked Austin up and another guy helps him. The third guy was bald and he gripped my bruised arm. I yelped and he kicked my heel.

"Hey!" Austin struggled, a murderous glare in his eyes. The bald man merely smirked as they walked off. "The hell is wrong with you guys?!" Austin asked.

"We don't have a choice Austin. We're just doing our job." I stare at Austin in disbelief and scowl. I'm sick and tired of hearing that phrase. The bald guy dragged me away, the other two had Austin by both hands and as he struggled against his grip, they carried him off. We went towards the garage and they knocked on the door. After a couple minutes, a face I've only seen once appeared and I began struggling. The guy who held me only squeezed his grip and I let out a cry of pain. Jimmy smiled, and Austin began growling angrily.

"I knew I could count on you Austin." He said, patting Austin's head. Austin only scowled, obviously fighting an urge to punch him. He then walks to me and I literally held my breath. His eyes were dark and cold, yet I could see the resemblance between him and Kira. "Oh Ms. Dawson. So glad to finally be in your presence..." He said with a smile. I inhale sharply and glare at the man. He then reaches for my necklace, toying with the chain. "Shame your mother had to die, she could've easily handed it the necklace over..." He mumbled. "Oh well...no matter." He said with a shrug. Turning to the men he said sternly. "Tie them up, and look for that damn chick! She has to still be here!" He ordered.

"Yes sir." Said Victor we were dragged in, walking behind Jimmy. I hear a familiar whimper, turning my head to see Dez, bleeding heavily, bruised worse than me.

"Dez..." I whisper. Austin hears me and his head turns where I was staring. In a split second he clenches his fists and yanks his arm from the mans grasp, punching him hard in the face. He kicks Victor in the manhood and he doubles over. Jimmy takes my other arm, taking out a gun and pointing it at my head. I let out a terrified scream, capturing Austin's attention. He turns to me and tenses up

"Not a smart move Moon. I don't think this lovely lady would want a hole through her head now would she?" He asks. Austin scowls.

"You damn son of a-"

"Foul language will not keep me from pulling the trigger, it's only a temptation." Jimmy says. "Now, on your knees." He orders. Austin stays still for a long while. "Make me repeat myself and I will not hesitate." Jimmy warns. "On. Your. Knees!" This time Austin obeyed and I hear him curse under his breath.

"Austin..." I hear a voice say. I look to see Dallas and Kira tied back to back against a post. They were terrified, mostly Kira. I inhale sharply, panicking on the inside.

"Well I guess it's rude to not tell you what had happened." Jimmy said, pressuring the gun more, making me wince. "Dez...do you want to explain or shall I?" He said. Austin scowled, the temptation was clear in his glare. Dez whimpered and Jimmy nodded. "Right, guess I'll tell them. Dez here, allowed his prisoner to escape."

"Trish..." I whispered.

"Yes! The short Latina with a temper. Well, Dez had her run a different direction and my guess is that he had a feeling I was down here, he tried telling Dallas but we got to them before he could say the warning." Jimmy chuckled. "This is his punishment. He'll be dead within a day and a half? Depending how fast and heavy he bleeds." Austin scowled. "Now, men stand up!" He shouted. The three men on the floor got up groaning, and Jimmy tossed me towards Victor. "Tie her up and kill them after we find the Latina! Now!" Then Victor yanked me away, to the same post as Kira and Dallas, tying me up. "Austin...you and I going to have a little talk." Jimmy growled quietly.

"WAIT!" I screamed. Jimmy's attention turned towards me and his eyes narrowed. "My dad...where do you have my dad?!" I scream. Jimmy smiles, making him look insane.

"He's only got a few minutes left. Doubt you'd be able to do something." He chuckled.

"Daddy stop!" Kira whispered.

"Princess, I'll deal with you later. Right now-"

"No, daddy...Stop!" Kira said louder. "Just stop it! It's no wonder mom left us! I can't believe you!" Kira yelled.

"Kira!" Jimmy scolded. "I wouldn't hesitate to kill my own daughter."

"Coward. Your the worst father in the history of earth. How dare you even threaten your daughter?!" My eyes widen as I hear Dallas speak up. Jimmy seemed surprised as well.

"Dallas...what are you saying..." He said.

"Must I repeat myself you ass?" Dallas smirked. Jimmy grabbed his switchblade and walked towards Dallas.

"How dare you. You know, you could've survived." Jimmy whispered. Dallas smirked, chuckling.

"I don't want to survive sir. I want to live! And I'm going to stand up for your daughter." He said. "Even if its uncalled for. It's starting to become a habit to protect her." Dallas said. Jimmy's eyes flared.

"Don't tell me...you've taken fancy to my little girl..." Jimmy growled.

"Daddy leave him alone!" Kira shouted. Jimmy glared at his daughter.

"I'm going to deal with you later." He snapped. Dallas smirked, laughing freely. "What's so funny?" Jimmy asked, eyes narrowing.

"Whats funny is how stupid you are." Dallas said with an ignorant smile. I could see Austin staring at Dallas in disbelief and almost beaming with pride.

"You are going to regret that. In ten minutes, if we don't find the little rat that escape, your the first to go." Jimmy scowled.

"Dad wait, don't please!" Kira said.

"And you'll go next!" Jimmy added. "If you two wish to be together, you can both die together." He said. "Laugh to that." Then he walked off, yanking Austin by the hair and out of the room.

"Dallas you idiot..." Kira whispered.

"We are both in the same position and you call me the idiot?!" Dallas asked. "I'm the one with the plan." His hands slipped out, and he rubbed his wrists. I stared at him wide eyed.

"How'd you-"

"Hey Ally!" Said a familiar voice. Elliot peered over, a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Elliot!" I say happily.

"And Trish!" The Latina came out from hiding, followed by Cassidy, and two other girls. One had blond hair and a crazy look in her eye. The other looked a bit too young. "This is Tilly and Megan."

"Hi!" Megan said. I smiled and I hear some one squeak.

"Well do any of you mind BRINGING ME DOWN!" Dez cries. Trish rolls her eyes and runs over.

"Hey chatterbox, miss me?" She asked smirking. She cut him down and supported him as he limped over.

"I knew you could be useful." Dez smiled weakly.

"Okay enough with the joyful reunion!" I said as Elliot untied me and Kira. "Austin and my dad are going to die!" I scream. Dallas pats my shoulder.

"Not going to happen. Come on!" He headed out towards the exit and, took his pistol out.

"I'm going to kick that damn glasses guy's ass for calling me a rat..." Trish growled, following slowly with Dez. Kira, Cassidy, Megan and Tilly followed, Elliot standing next to me. He patted my shoulder, smiling gently down at me.

"They'll be fine..." He says. The thing is, I wasn't so sure anymore. This may have been a joyous moment but I had a bad feeling about something. And I'm scared that I might be right...

* * *

**_A/n:Come on! have a little faith Chicka! please let Ally be wrong! Lol well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and well let us pray that Austin and Mr. Dawson lives._**

**_REVIEW! And I'll post as soon as possible!_**

**_Hasta la vista my amazing readers!_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/n: I'm just going to say one thing: I am smiling widely right now :) you'll understand_** **_when you finish reading._**

**_babygirl0219_**: _HOLEY SMOKES PERSON! :D longest and most sweetest review EVER thank you so much! And that would be ironic lol but cute :) and I love your such an epic person for reading_ _this all in one night :) I'm so happy you enjoyed it._

**_bubbaets9101_**:_ awww i feel reassured and happy that your such a dedicated, loyal and enthusiastic reader :) and lol I'm going to keep that in mind ;) stay Epicly Awesome! :)_

**_launi9_**: _omg you are an awesome guesser but you'll have to wait and see what happens an I like_ _your thinking! :) that would be interesting but I already had an idea for this -_- But your idea would've left people speechless! :D_

**_yayamypower_**: _lol BREATH! :) glad you enjoyed this story hope you enjoy this chapter_

**_All you guys are so awesome, each and everyone of you! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll be waiting for your thoughts on it ;) lol well then *drumroll* ON WITH THE STORY! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally_**

* * *

** Austin POV**

There comes a time, where you choose sacrifice yourself for those you love an care for. This wasn't one of them. I want to live, not force myself to Jimmy so that the others escaped! Yea, I already knew they were escaping. Unlike Jimmy, who was closer, I saw the blond hair and crazy eyes. I can recognize Tilly instantly. But as Jimmy yanked my hair and dragged me away, I couldn't help but feel relieved. As long as Ally and the others survived, I would happily die.

"You damn bastard...How do you think I should kill her?" Jimmy asked, tightening his grip on my hair. I scowled and was about to kick out of his grip, until I felt the cold metal tip of a gun on my back. Jimmy pulled my hair back and I winced. "Try anything funny and I'll shoot on the spot."

"You know, you've been saying that way too often. You sure you aren't bluffing?" I ask, smirking. Jimmy scowls, tossing me on the floor, where I slide, crashing my head on the wall. I groaned, my chest heaving, my head pounding.

"What do you think Lester. He did everything to save your daughter! How sweet. Now that's a dedicated man, don't you think?" I lift my head, the world spinning beneath me as I lay on the ground. Hitting my head on the wall must've effected me worse than it should have. I look around the dark room in which Jimmy had taken me to, only to realize in horror where I was. It was Penny's death bed. The exact same place I personally pulled the trigger, watching the woman die right in front of me. My fear rose, realizing I could hear a faint and weak growl, knowing it was Lester. I scowl and stand up, my vision clearing. "Austin... Now what exactly did you think would happen? Did you realize that my camera free hallway was a lie?" I stared at him in confusion, clenching my fists. It wasn't till Jimmy smiled smugly did I remember. The kiss in the corridor. It was in front of Jimmy's picture. I cursed under my breath, keeping from lashing out on Jimmy, very much aware of the gun he held. I looked to my right, noticing Lester. He bled from his side where a wide gash was made, his left arm twisted in a way that made me cringe at the sight. Yet all he did was lay on the ground. He looked horrible, weak and dead. But he was alive. Broken, but alive. I hear Jimmy step closer and I turn to him, backing away. "Austin...I know everything. What's worse, this was after my fair warning." He said, pressing the guns hilt to my chest. "I'd shoot you but what's the fun in that." He mumbled, a wild look in his eyes. "I'd even kill my own daughter..." He whispered. "All for this..." He lifted his hand, a gold chain wrapped around his wrist. Ally's necklace. I scowled, watching it swing freely on his wrist.

"And why exactly do you need it so badly..." I asked, glaring at Jimmy. He smiled madly, almost joyfully.

"Power. I thirst for it." He whispered. "I hunger for power, for the commanding positions."

"Crazy son of a bitch!" I yell, kicking his shin with the most strength I could muster. Jimmy gave a small yelp of pain, staggering back a little as I headed for Lester. I grab his arm that still looked attached and put it around my neck, supporting the old man. Jimmy started chuckling, looking up at me, eyes showing no signs of sanity.

"You dumbass!" He chuckled. "I have the gun! And the back up!" Right on cue, four men I have never seen before came from every entrance. I started cussing Jimmy out in my head as I scowled. I could feel something warm on my side, only to realize how heavy Lester was bleeding. But I didn't see a chance to escape. Not this time. I'd die trying, but just knowing I did made me feel a little at ease.

Bang!

I jump at the sound of the gunshot, closing my eyes and waiting for pain. I only hear a scream, thinking it was my own. But the pain never came and I quickly reopened my eyes. Jimmy's arm was bleeding and two more shots rang out, echoing like a violent thunder clap, and one of the guys now had a large gap in his forehead. Cassidy was the first to jump down next to me, followed by Tilly and my half cousin, three times removed, Megan. I felt myself give a small smile when I saw Dallas and Elliot. I felt relieved. That is until I saw the one person I didn't want to see here at all. She stared at me me, eyes wide with fear. She followed Elliot, pistol in hand.

"Ally..." I hear Mr. Dawson mutter. He sounded horrible.

"Tilly, Megan, grab Mr. Dawson a rush him to the hospital. Catch up with red head and his friends over at the truck..." I hear Cassidy mutter, pistol aimed at Jimmy, who was smiling. I swear, that man has lost his sanity. Ally ran to me as I handed Lester over. Tilly and Megan the quickly ran out. Cassidy held two pistols, one pointed at Jimmy the other pointed at one of the men surrounding us. Elliot and Dallas aimed at the rest and Ally was shaking next to me.

"Why didn't you get out?!" I whispered to her. She scowled and shook her head.

"I didn't want anyone to die..." I roll my eyes and see Jimmy mutter to himself. No...not to himself... "He's calling for back up! Dallas!" In that second, Dallas shot his target before shooting at Jimmy who ducked. At that moment, the doors bursts with a loud crack, splinters of wood flying. I pull Ally behind me, covering my eyes. I hear two screams. Ally's and someone else's. I turned to Dallas, who's eyes were wide with fear. He scowled as we saw Kira come out the shadows, arm scorched. I could smell the scent of burning flesh and I felt light headed.

"Kira!" Yelled Dallas, causing the girl to duck her head, holding her arm. At the sound of his daughters name, Jimmy looked up.

"Kira?!" He said, surprise hitting him. Kira smiled sheepishly, in her hand a large gun, which she clutched. Seven more men came walking into the room, out numbering us. Six to nine. Only a three person difference. Cassidy tossed me her pistol and began shooting. Grabbing Ally's hand, I aimed, shooting a guys shoulder. He cried out in pain and I smiled triumphantly. That is until Ally panicked and shot at him as well, hitting him square in the eye. I cringed at the sight and stared at Ally in disbelief, who had the nerve to then shout:

"I'm so sorry!"

I smiled down at her just when Cassidy crashed onto me, pushing me into Ally and the three of us fell. Five guys surrounded us, two grabbing Cassidy who screamed and kicked violently. The tougher of the five grabbed the front of my shirt and tossed me to the side. I banged my head on the wall, my pistol still in grip. My vision blurred as I held the pistol to someone who was advancing me. I prayed silently it was the enemy and shot at him, letting out a small battle cry.

"Austin!" Ally screams. I force myself to focus, seeing her struggling as the guy grips her hair. "Let the fuck go bastard!" She screamed, eyes glaring violently. I stand up, touching the side of my head. I was bleeding. I shake my head, aiming and pulling the trigger, shooting the man holding Ally in the ear. It was at that moment that my head felt like it was burning, as I dropped my weapon and sank to my knees. A woman's scream. She screamed a name I knew all too well now.

"ALLY!" I could see it. The same scene from a few months ago. I could hear gun shots more screams, and I almost saw her. Mouse brown hair and eyes that gave its murderous glare. Yet there were tears as she screamed her daughters name. I saw myself once more, eyes cold, almost inhumane. The woman screamed once more before the other me held the gun, pulling the trigger. Only this time, it wasn't Penny's voice, nor was it the same name.

"AUSTIN!" It screamed. "AUSTIN!" I opened my eyes, bringing my head up, to see Jimmy choking Ally, pistol to her head, and it was suddenly in slow motion as I witness him, smirk at me, his finger twitching on the trigger...

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I screamed as loud as I could, fought as much as I my strength would allow. In the end, we were over powered. Dallas was struggling to escape two men, Kira had run off, Cassidy had passed out in the arms of one of the burly men that clutched her arm till I saw it turn purple. Elliot was struggling as well. And Austin was on the floor, screaming in pain, his head bleeding. I felt queasy, faint even. Jimmy chuckled, advancing me. My head screamed for me to move, to grab the pistol in my hand and shoot, but I didn't do anything. His cold icy glare kept my grounded as fear enveloped me in its grasp. It became harder to breath as he came closer.

"Austin..." I whispered.

"Right. As if he could help you now. He's dealing with his mental guilt as we speak. You all didn't have a chance from the start." Jimmy said as nonchalantly as if he were commenting on the weather. He was now within arms length, and that's when I decide to raise the gun. Jimmy stared at the pistol, eyeing me like he thought I was joking. "Shoot. I dare you." He muttered. My hand shook and I was trembling. Yet, I slowly pressed the trigger. Nothing. Just a click. My gun had no more bullets. My eyes widen in panic as I press the trigger over and over again till Jimmy's fist came in contact with my belly and I dropped he pistol, doubling over, groaning. He grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling my head back, then grabbed hold of my neck.

"AUSTIN!" I scream in fear. "AUSTIN!" Jimmy looks over at Austin and smirks before chuckling. At that moment, it was as if things were playing in slow motion. Jimmy was shoved back, and I was pushed down to the ground. I hear Dallas scream Austin's name and I look to see Jimmy scowl. His finger doesn't hesitate as he pulls the trigger and three loud bangs was all I heard as I looked up to see the body fall to the ground...

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**_A/n: YOU ALL HATE ME DONT YOU! :) I am sooooo mean! Lol OMG WHO-WHAT- NO! Can you guess?! Probably! But making assumptions will only bring quick tongues huh? Oh well :) you know I love writing cliffhangers! ;P_**

**_REVIEW! I know you guys have your comments lol I know you probably hate for the cliff hanger and_** **_a few are already crying, REVIEW and I'll post the next chapter some time tomorrow :)_**

**_Hasta la vista my amazing readers!_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**_

* * *

**_Austin's POV_**

In a single heart beat, I was instantly paralyzed. My body hit the floor as I hear a girl scream.

"NOOOOOOOO!" My chest was tight and I looked up. The brown hair and red T-shirt was all I see, a sad smile appearing on his face. I turn to see Kira, gun pointed right at her fathers chest, tears running down her face. "I'm sorry dad..."

"Kira..." Jimmy whispered before his head hit the ground, the blood staining his suit. A tear slide down Kira's cheek and she closed his eyes. That quick. It was all too quick. I sit up, looking down to see that I was okay. Only to panic and see Dallas leaning against the wall. He had a bullet right where his heart should be, and bleeding heavily from his chest. And I could see the horrid color running from his neck.

"Dallas!" I crawl over to him, his eyes dead. His lips twitch, as he tried to smile. I look behind me and see the entire seen. All of Jimmy's men...lying dead or unconscious on the ground. Including the boss himself. Elliot kicks one guy and walks over to us. I turn back to Dallas, who smiles at me.

"What did I tell you?" He said. "You almost got killed man!" He chuckled. I looked at his wounds, staring at him like he was going insane.

"Dude we got to take you to the hospital." I say, taking hold of his arm. "Kira, help me get him up." The girl was teary but she nodded, grabbing hold of his other arm. Dallas chuckled, yanking his arms away.

"No...guys stop." He said, blinking. I looked down at my friend, my head going back and forth between Ally and Dallas. Ally was chewing her hair, eyes filled with concern and tears. Dallas shakes his head before standing up on his own, wincing every moment.

"Idiots..." I hear someone mumble behind us, and I turn to see Jimmy, still up and still alive, smiling with a pocket knife clutched in his hand.

"Fuck... I knew it.." Dallas whispers. It happened in less than a second. Dallas shoved passed me and I realized what he was doing. But I couldn't have stopped him anyway. The men collide and freeze at the same time. Dallas was the first to pull back. Now, lodged in Jimmy's throat, was a dagger. Kira yelped, Elliot holding her back from running towards them. Dallas staggered back, leaning against me for support as we all fell silent. Jimmy coughed, his hand flying to his mouth as he spit up blood.

"Oh god..." I hear Ally whisper as we watched the madman fall to his knees, eyes suddenly becoming bloodshot. He smiled madly as he fell onto his side, eyes open, staring at the wall, never showing any signs of life.

"Vest...he had the bulletproof vest..." Dallas muttered. I could hear him breath heavily, almost gasping for breath. "Damn it..." He whispered, sinking down to the ground.

"Oh my god, Dallas..." Kira muttered, kneeling next to him. "Stop joking get up..." She whimpered. Dallas only smiled widely and looked her in the eye.

"You have guts Kira... Try to stay that way.. Okay?" He said. Kira shook her head.

"Stop. Stop come on your not going to die!" She said, her voice rising with each word. I kneel down next to him too, patting his shoulder.

"This isn't goodbye?" I asked. He shook his head, chuckling. "It's never goodbye for us man... We'll be together like brothers." He said. Dallas pats my back and smiles. "Tell Dez to stop worrying... And that I was the one who stole his iPod." He said with a halfhearted laugh. I laugh quietly, nodding.

"Will do buddy...he stole your first iPad anyway." I say. "Don't tell him I told you." Dallas' eyes widen and he had a childish look to him.

"I knew that red headed goof took it!" We laugh, and I suddenly felt choked up. Memories. They invaded my every thought. Dallas noticed and sighed, giving me an injector. He stared at me seriously, nodding. "You know I have everything planned..." He whispered. I chuckle.

"Even your death..." I mutter, nodding. At this Kira squeaked, and Dallas reached up to pet her hair. I sigh.

"See ya buddy..." I said, biting my lip to stop it from quivering.

"Bye bro...see you soon..." Dallas coughed. He moaned in pain, and that was my cue to inject the serum into him. It has always been like that. Dallas always had a plan. Even one involving his death... With the poison injected, Dallas closed his eyes dizzily and he let out a last sigh. His face tensed for only a second, before he relaxed. And my best friend's final last words of a fool still echoed in my mind.

"See you soon..." I whisper, patting his shoulder, pain evident on my face as I forced the lump in my throat to disappear.

"No...no no no! What did you do?!" Kira shrieked. She advanced me, shoving me harshly to the wall. Elliot and Ally held her arms, forcing her away as tears streamed down her face. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She screamed. I didn't bother hide my pain, and I looked Kira straight in the eye.

"I saved him the bother..."

"OF LIVING?!"

"Of dying later and having false hope." I answer. Kira scowls, trying to escape Ally and Elliot.

"DAMN BASTARD YOU KILLED HIM!" She screamed.

"And that's the way he wanted it! He ALWAYS has a plan!" I yell back. Kira scowls, her knees giving in and she faints. I sigh, looking at her limp form. "Idiot..." I say for Dallas. I sigh, and stare at my lifeless friend. I put a hand over my eyes, inhaling deeply. Dallas. He was a jerk at times... But he was the best friend I could ever have. The tears were cold and betraying but Im human too. Scowling, I wipe them away and averted my eyes. "Lets go..."

* * *

**_A/n: so there you have it. Austin didn't die but...Dallas.. I'm not going to lie when I say I was crying too, then again I'm just too emotional. -_- I know it was short but I wanted to leave it at that because sadly enough, this fanfiction is coming to and end. T-T_**

**_REVIEW! Please? The more reviews I get the faster I'll post!_**

**_Hasta la vista my_** **_amazing readers!_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_A/n: hey guys lol well, the reviews for the last chap made me happy and it's funny how almost none of you figured it be Dallas :) yes he will be missed... *tear* Oh and I just wanted to tell you guys that I posted a new Auslly story called Stay By Me. Click on my username to read it :)follow me on twitter at Pandalove192 and I'll follow back_**

**_Guest_**: _lol thanks and now I_ _want pancakes! :) lol and well... In all honesty I'm not too sure about doing a sequel...I might not though... I'm sorry :(_

**_LauraRauraRoss_**: _wow long review :D and like I said, I don't know about the sequel and yes it's because I don't have a particular idea for it. But I'm writing another Auslly story called Stay By Me if you want to read it :)_

_**Jackie is Grey**: yes that was my intention. To have readers dispise him a bit in the beginning then warm up to him. It's sad indeed though..._

_Guest: that. Was. The. Best. Reaction. A. Writer. Could. Wish. For. :D to have you feel like you are in the story is just amazing and such an honor! OMG thank you soooo much! :D_

**_AusllyShipper01_**: _Awwwwww thank you! well when you do post a story, I'll read it. :) just tell me when :)_

**_Bubbaets9101_**: _MWAAAHAHAHA you won't find me! :P lol but seriously, thanks and yea, it wasn't meant to be expected ;)_

**_Launi9_**: _you are one amazing guesser! :) seriously! And awwww thank you! :)_

**_Well enough of that! ON WITH THE STORY! :)_**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

The walk out the building was quiet. Agents from Veronica's team came in and helped with Kira and Cassidy, two men bringing a gurney for Dallas. I wiped my tears away, hugging myself as we stepped out of the building. The cold air whipped around me, causing me to shiver. I spare a glance at Austin. He hasn't said one word since we opened the doors and stepped away from that horrid room that'll sure be in my nightmares. My mind was too occupied with worries for Dez and my dad, my pulse rising with anticipation. Elliot smiles gently at me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"They'll be fine..." He whispered.

"I hope so.." I replied quietly. Turning to Austin, I bite my lip. "You okay?" I ask. It was the most stupidest thing to ask someone who's friend just died, but it was all I could say. Austin sighed, a smile that wasn't symbolizing humor came across his lips.

"I've killed people before and I regret two..." He whispers. "Your mother...and Dallas..." At the reminder of my by mother, I cringe. In all honesty, I wanted so bad to hate Austin. I didn't want to forgive him at all. But that was hard to do when he risked so much for me. "It should've been me..." Austin whispered, scowling and clenching his fists. I stare at him wide eyed, shaking my head.

"I'd rather it not be you!" I said. "It scared me half to death when he shot! I thought it was you he aimed for!"

"He did aim for me, Dallas shoved me out of the way..." Austin choked. "Plus...I would've deserved it..." He mumbled. "I don't really deserve a chance..." At this, I stopped and kicked him really hard. Austin's face twisted in pain as he yelped. "What!? What was that for?!" He yelled at me.

"Everybody deserves a chance! Don't go saying stuff like that!" I shouted. Austin stared at me in confusion. "It would've hurt like hell to have you die Austin!" I shouted. "I didn't want to lose another person that I cared about!" The tears escaped and I scowled. "Damn bastard..." I mumbled. The two of us grew silent and I realize that everybody was already in an ambulance, watching the scene and waiting for us to finish. But my lip trembled and I hold back more tears.

"Idiot." Austin sigh, pulling me into a hug. "You cry for the stupidest of reasons sometimes. It's all over anyway..." I scowl, punching him, and crying into his shoulder.

"Shut up..." I whisper. And I let it all out. The fear, the anxiety, the relief that it was over. It was over. I was so happy that my life could finally be back to normal that I wrapped my arms around Austin and hugged him for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hey..." He whispered, bringing my head up. "Lets go. They're waiting for us." He says, nodding towards the ambulance. I nod, wiping the tears away. I push away from Austin and walk over to the vehicle. I sit next to Elliot and Austin sits across from me, next to a passed out Kira with wrapped bandages over right arm. The gurney was in the middle of it and I could still see Dallas, for they didn't cover his face. How inconsiderate. As they shut the doors behind us, I stand up and ruffle Dallas' hair. It was soft, the strands slipping from in between my fingers and falling perfectly on his face. I give him a tight smile. He looked less strict and more like a child. Biting my lip, I pull the covers to hide his face, just as the ambulance started and we were off. The ride was quiet, with us bumping along with every jolt of the car. I sigh, leaning back and closing my eyes. It was over. All of it. I have out a sigh of relief as I drifted off to sleep...

* * *

It was the swaying motion that woke me up and I open my eyes to see Austin, carrying me in his arms. He glanced down at me and smiled.

"Hey Ally..." He said. I nod, smiling back and looked around. White marble floors that echoed your footsteps. Dark rooms with their doors opened, only lit by the lights on the ceiling and I could faintly make out the beds with railings and curtains. We were at a hospital.

"Put me down please..." I whisper. Austin nods and sets me on the ground. He looked anxious as he glanced around me.

"I hate hospitals..." He mumbles, continuing to walk. I follow him, still observing my surroundings.

"Same here..." I whisper. I hear the faint beep sound of a monitor, and the faint sound of the long never ending beep, signaling that a life has been lost. "Where are we going?" I ask Austin.

"To see your dad and Dez." He says, turning a corner.

"And Elliot and the others?" I ask.

"Elliot is taking care of Cassidy and Kira in a different room. He suggest we leave to see Dez and L.D. Guess he figured how anxious I was..." I put a hand on his arm.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." I say, sounding more like I was trying to convince myself rather than Austin. He stops at a door and intakes a rather shaky breath. We could hear small whimpers and shouts and I sighed. Trish was in here. Opening the door I realize the room was dark, the only light coming from the T.V. Dez and Trish didn't even bother glancing up when we entered the room. They were both in hospital beds, the only one in bandages was Dez. Trish on the other hand, looked fine.

"Dez?" Austin asked. At the sound of his name, Dez turned, eyes wide and he beamed at us. "AUSTIN! ALLY!" Trish looked up and gasped. She paused the movie and jumped out of the bed and ran too give me a hug.

"Nice to see you too Trish." I say with a smile.

"I thought you died! You were being to stupid and stubborn!" She said. I smile gently and let go of her. Austin and Dez were hugging and me and Trish giggled.

"Awwwww bromance!" The two of us said. Austin and Dez rolled their eyes, letting go. I walk over and give Dez a hug too. "You okay?" I ask. Dez nods.

"Only a couple stitches and a kidney removal but other than that, Im fine!" He smiles. "Hey where's Dallas? Or is he and Kira in a different room?" I glance at Austin who was staring at me for help.

"You want me to tell him?" I ask. Austin shakes his head.

"No...why don't you and Trish go see your dad. I'll just need to tell Dez in peace..." He says. Dez stares at us strangely.

"Tell me what?" He asked. I nudge Trish and the two of us walk out the room.

"What were you and Austin talking about?" Trish asked as soon as I shut the door behind us. I sigh.

"Dallas...he died..." I say. Trish looks at me in disbelief.

"Oh..." She said.

"Do you know where they kept my dad?" I ask, changing the subject. Trish nodded and we walked for five more doors before Trish opens one door. I nervously stepped inside an sighed a breath of relief. My dad was sitting up, reading a magazine with one hand and his entire other arm was in a cast. He looked up and smiled.

"Ally!" He said. The tears came again and I raced and hugged my dad.

"Dad! Your okay!" I say. My dad pets my hair and I could hear him sob.

"Oh I thought they would've killed you in a split second..." He said . I chuckle.

"Nice to know you have confidence in me dad." I said sarcastically. My dad lets me go, the tears falling down his cheeks.

"Ally I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for not telling you about-"

"Dad that doesn't matter. I can't stay mad forever dad." I say with a smile.

"Ally... Does that mean you forgive Austin?" Trish asked. My smile fades and I turn to Trish.

"Well..."

"You said you can't stay mad forever." She reminds me. I bite my lip and sigh.

"Honestly I don't know... Because...I just don't..." Trish shakes her head.

"You two are hopeless..." I shrug, giving her an apologetic smile.

"Well at least things are going back to the way it was." My dad says. I smile and cough.

"Um...right..." Everything going back to the way it was. Somehow I knew exactly why that meant and I didn't like it...

* * *

**_A/n: what do you think it means? Hmmmm... Lol anyway, hope you enjoyed that. _**

**_REVIEW! The more reviews I get from you Epic people the faster I post. :)_**

**_Oh and check out my story Stay By Me and follow me on Twitter at Pandalove192 _**

**_Hasta la vista my amazing readers! :)_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_A/n: This is it...my final chapter before the epilogue hey guys okay you are going to want to read the authors note at the end, I have something to tell you all ;) IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT_**

**_ENOUGH OF THAT ON WITH THE STORY!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally_**

* * *

**Ally's POV **

Trish and I walked back to Dez's room in silence, both of us aware of what is to happen in my future days.

"You gonna tell the guys?" She asked. I shrugged, rubbing my bruised arm.

"I shouldn't have to... They don't need to know." I say. As we come to Dez's door, we both realize it was all quiet but sounds of snoring. Sighing, I open the door to find both Dez and Austin passed out. Austin was on a chair, his hair falling ever so gently, almost delicately, over his eyes. I found myself smiling as I sat in the chair next to him. The closer I got, the more noticeable his tear stained cheeks were. I sigh, cupping his face in one hand. "They've been crying..." I whisper.

"Yea... I guess it's only natural that they do anyway. I mean, I would cry if you or Kira died. Same goes for you." She said quietly, climbing into the other hospital bed, lying down. I nod and gently move Austin's hair to the side. His soft strands wouldn't quit falling over his eyes though so after a few attempts I just quit.

"I don't want to forgive him..."I whisper. Trish sits up and gives me a look.

"Your facial expression is telling me otherwise." She deadpanned. I shake my head, smiling a little. "You two are perfect together, Ally! It almost seems as if you were meant to be!" She says a bit loudly, making Dez groan in his sleep. I giggle, absentmindedly running my hand through Austin's soft blond locks.

"If it's destiny...then why do I have to leave?" I ask.

"You don't have to! Just tell your dad you don't want to!" Trish said.

"But...I want to forget..." I mumble. Sighing I drop my hands into my lap and Trish was silently picking out the right words.

"What makes you want to forget everything? Even him?" She asked, pointing to Austin. "We both know you're going to regret leaving. Think about how Austin is gonna feel!" She says.

"Trish shut up!" Dez groans. Trish's eyes widen and she turns to glare at Dez.

"Did he just tell me to shut up..." She whispered dangerously.

"Trish." I say, bring her attention away from Dez. "Look, he'll get over it. I just don't want to remember this past 2 weeks. They've been the most dramatic, most infuriating and tiring things I've ever experienced."

"But it was worth it?" She asked hopefully. "Ally, Kira and I are staying!" She says.

"Yeah but you didn't go through what I did! You were here for only like five days I was here for two weeks! This got to be too much!" I say. "I'm going back to New York with my dad after he gets better. But it's for my own good. Being here has been amazing but..." I tried to think of something that made this place horrible. Truth is, I only met the wrong people at the wrong time. Austin, Dez, and Dallas were the first but...I couldn't bring myself to regret meeting them. Trish sighs.

"Your going to have to tell Austin and from these past few days I can already tell he's crazy for you." She says.

"Then he should respect my decision." I say. And with that I cross my arms and close my eyes, sighing in frustration. I didn't want to leave, nor did I want to stay. But didn't want to remember either. I guess it was just one of those things, where the decision becomes harder the more you dwell on it. I feel Austin move beside me and I open my eyes to see him staring sleepily at me. I give him a smile and he returns it.

"Morning double o' seven." I say with a smirk. Austin shakes his head and ruffles my hair.

"Hey..." He croaked, sitting up right, stretching.

"Oh yea, clearly you don't anymore huh Ally." Trish says. I knew she was referring to me liking Austin and I roll my eyes.

"Shut up Trish..." I mumble. Austin chuckles and rubs his neck nervously.

"They said Dez can leave in two weeks. We're having Dallas' funeral then..." Austin said. "Ally...can I have a word with you... Outside?" Austin says. My eyes narrow and I slowly nod, standing up hesitantly. Austin stands up and glances at Trish before putting a hand on my back an gently leading me out. As soon as he closes the door behind us, I step away from him, crossing my arms.

"What did you want to talk about...?" I ask. Austin pressed his lips together. He rubs his neck nervously and looks at me with puppy eyes.

"Are...things going to be..okay between us?" He asked.

"Oh no..." I mumble, dropping my hands avoiding his gaze.

"I'm being serious Ally."

"Look I know you are but...trusting you..." I searched for the right words. "I just... Look Austin we can't talk about this now."

"I just want to know." He says.

"And you need to give me sometime." I say. "I...it's becoming hard for me to trust what people say now and..." I began.

"Ally I'm sorry."

"I know you are...but that doesn't change the fact that you lied to me. You killed my mom and planned to kill me too."

"I was forced and-"

"Don't make excuses please." I interrupt sternly. "Austin...right now...it be better to wait..." I say. "And either way... I'm leaving..."

"What?" Austin says, eyes staring at me wide eyed.

"I'm going back to New York." I tell him.

"Why?!"

"Because I want to escape and live my normal life again!" I tell him. He presses his lips together.

"I'll wait... I'll wait till you make a decision. I'm going to wait for you Ally because..." He trailed of, his eyes avoiding mine and I notice that his cheeks were a slight shade of pink. "Because...I love you.." His eyes locked with mine and I press my lips together. I didn't want to hurt him. But I wasn't ready to trust him.

"I hope that doesn't change..." I whisper, stepping close to him, wrapping my arms around his neck while his arms wrap around my waist as he pulls me closer. We stand in the hallway, hugging for a while and my heart begins to best faster.

"It won't..." His words alone were the only ones that could hurt... "Just come back when you leave..."

Damn it...

* * *

**_A/n: HEY HEY HEY! Well you all wanna read the big news? _**

**_IM GOING TO WRITE A SEQUEL!_**

**_Yup! I finally have an idea for it and you guys have been asking and because I love you so much Im going to do it. I'm going to put my other story on hold or just update late for Stand By Me because Im really excited. Hope to see you all review :) _**

**_Thank you to every single one of you, this is the last official chapter for Dangerous Attractions, the next chapter is the epilogue and I know it's sad but alas it will not be my last story! ;) a special thanks to:_**

**_Loveshipper- who's reviewed for every chapter, even if drama wasn't her favorite (I know this because I read your profile) love you so much for reading _**

**_Jackie is Grey: your enthusiasm was awesome it kept me happy_**

**_Bubbaets9101: love your loyalty dedication and your enthusiasms and energy towards my story :) thanks_**

**_And to my silent readers and guests: you guys are epic! All of you!_**

**_And to the rest of you, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! MORE THAT YOU WILL EVER KNOW! I honestly never thought my story would be such an addiction and it's you guys I will cherish, all of you! You guys are the most epic, most awesome and most OUTSTANDING readers EVER! Love ya! \(^.^)/ HUG! Lol_**

**_So anyway REVIEW! And I'll see you all in the Epilogue ;) and hopefully the Sequel_**

**_Hasta la vista my amazing readers_**


	30. Epilogue: it begins

**_A/n: hey guys so_** **_some of the reviews said how you didn't_** _**want the sequel and I'm here to tell you that I'm a little hurt to think that you guys think I'm going to write something that's been written before! ;) I too aren't so fond of the grow apart thing it kinda gets in the way, no offence to those of you who do write it, but if you do I'm sure the story is good it's just typical I guess. Don't hate me! Anyway, the sequel will be called Angels Don't Fly and I'll explain why it's called that. Because angels have shotguns, not wings! ;D lol I love that song (Angel with a shotgun, I mean) so I hope you enjoy this epilogue **_**_And I hope to see you all review in the sequel! I love you all!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally_**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

The sun was shining and the bird sang their tunes as Ally and I walked down the pathway. Her hand grazed every tombstone, every cross, her black dress swaying slightly with each step. We were taking our time, knowing that we were ten minutes early. But she forced me to come early. She wanted to see her mothers grave stone. Her father walked behind us, arm still encased in the cast.

"Over here..." I mumble to her, pulling her towards a small grey cobble stone that stood up from the green lavishing grass. Ally let out a small sad smile as she stopped in front of it, kneeling down. I step aside as Lester followed her lead. "I'm just... Gonna go over here..." I say. It wasn't my place to pray. I do send her my bet though.

"Austin." I turn at my name, seeing Dez, Kira and Trish, dressed in black. I smile and walk over to them.

"Hey." I say. Dez pats my back and looks over at Ally.

"Thought you might be here buddy." He said. I smile and nod.

"Guess I'm predictable huh?" I ask. Dez chuckles.

"Lets go to Dallas' tomb. They'll start the ceremony soon." Kira said. I nod and look back at Ally. She was crying already and I wanted so much to go over and comfort her. But that would only cause her to distrust me more. The three of us walk over, where grave diggers were already finished digging the grave. I stared at the casket, Dallas already inside. Dez whimpered and I chuckle.

"Dez...remember, he asked you not to worry." I remind him. Dez sighs sadly and sniffs.

"I can't believe he's gone..." He squeaks. I bite my lip.

"Me neither..." Five minutes later, Cassidy and Elliot came by, arms linked, followed by Ally and Lester. Smiling, I nod. It felt strange, not having to run from them. I guess teaming up have us a small truce.

"Hey guys." I say. Cassidy smiles at me, and I am taken by surprise. I haven't seen that smile since we broke up. Confusion filled me but Cassidy giggled.

"What wrong blondie? Never thought you'd see me happy?" She asked. Rolling my eyes, I chuckle.

"Honestly no." I reply. Cassidy leaned into Elliot and smiled wider.

"Can you guess now?" She asked. At this, Trish, Kira, and Ally gasp.

"Awwwwww." They three said in union. I chuckle.

"Good for you. Now come on." With that we started the ceremony. We each paid out respects, Dez sobbing loudly. I will admit I cried too, Ally giving me a gentle smile and rubbing my back. Then Dez and I had to say a speech. Stepping up, my voice ran away and I just stood there crying for a minute, trying to gather myself up.

"Dallas, he was a jerk." I started. Ally and Trish stared at me in disbelief. "He was the worst at pull ups, hated losing at poker, and always stole my chips." I say with a sad chuckle. The memories of the good times kept coming and I clench my fists as my lip quivers. "He was obnoxious, and he loved being right. He was also a brother, to me and Dez." Dez started sobbing. But he continued on.

"Dallas... May have been cold but Im an only child... And..and... I loved Dallas like a brother! He was the best and now... No one is going to help me feed my pet turtle..." Dez started sobbing and he hugged me. I closed my eyes and put an arm around my buddy.

"I only have one thing to say Dallas..." I say. "We'll see you soon buddy." With that, we walked off stage and everyone began clapping. I felt torn, having to say that was the last thing and what's worse, Ally was moving. I stepped away from the casket as they lowered Dallas in the hole and started to bury him. I see Cassidy staring at me sympathetically before walking over with Elliot.

"Austin?" She asked. I turned to her, wiping my eyes.

"What..." She gave me a look that almost seemed as if she were hiding something.

"Look...uh...this is probably a bad time and all but...Veronica wanted to speak to you and the others..." She said in a whisper. Elliot nods.

"She wants me, Dez, Ally, Trish and Kira? What for?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"Recruit?" Cassidy said in question. My eyes grew wide and I stared at the two. "She wants you five to become spy agents, like us..." She explained. "Austin...I know it's not the best time and-"

"I'll do it." I interrupt. "I'll do it. But I'm not the one you should convince." I say, nodding towards Ally. Cassidy nods, biting her lip.

"We've already asked...and she declined. But Austin, she's not safe." She says.

"What do you mean...?" I ask slowly.

"Well lets just say, Jimmy had a heir and a son soooo... Austin she's still being tracked..." My eyes widen and I scowl. Cursing under my breath, I glanced at Ally, nodding.

"I'll talk to her..." I say, walking away. "Ally!" I said running to her. I pick her up from the legs and she squeaks in surprise. I place her over my shoulder and run off, with Lester shouting behind us

"Austin!" She screamed and I laugh. She squeals, trying to straighten up. I ran for about five minutes, knowing we were far away from everybody else. "Austin what are you thinking?!" She says.

"I'm thinking about you..." I mumble to her. I feel her stop struggling and I start laughing. "I'm joking!" I tell her. I feel her pony on my back an I laugh. "Oh my god are you blushing?!" I smile. I could tell she scowled and weakly hit my back.

"Put me down! Austin!" She yelled.

"No..." I mutter, "because if I put you down, your just going to run aren't you." I say. Ally stops struggling, turning silent. I sigh. "It sucks we met the way we did huh?" I start. "If we had met a normal boy and girl, I would've known how much you care for you mom, and how much you love the things you do." I say. "Then you would t have a faltered trust..." I begin to lower her down, just enough so she was at eye level but not touching the ground. "Ally...if I gave up everything for you..if I stay normal... Would you stay?" I ask. Ally doesn't meet my gaze, arms wrapping around my neck as she hid her face in my shoulder.

"Don't be stupid..." She whispered. I lower her down.

"Ally... You're still not safe..." I say, lowering her down. Her face was pink, her eyes watery. "I know Cassidy asked about being recruited."

"And Austin you know I want a normal life!" She said loudly.

"But I want you to be safe! Ally, your still being hunted!" At this, Ally's eyes widen. "I want to protect you...and becoming an agent will make you stronger..." I say. Ally bites her lip.

"Think about it?" I ask, stepping closer. Ally looks up at me. She nods. Then gives a small smile.

"Looks like it starts over again huh?" Se says. I return the smile just as sadly and nod.

"Guess so." I mutter. Ally's smile fades and she avoids my gaze.

"Austin...?" She asks.

"Yea?"

"Lean closer? Please?" I give her a confused look but I do as she says. And she grabs my collar, pulling me down and gently crashing her lips on mine. My eyes widen but I react. Pulling her closer, I kiss her back. Ally wraps her arms around my neck as our tongues battle for dominance. We only separate, for a much need breath. I stare at her and tears run down her face.

"I just wanted to do that... Before I begin the whole waiting thing..." She says. "Promise me that as soon as I trust you again, that your feeling won't change..." I chuckle and hug her.

"I'll promise you a million times... No matter what... I will always have strong feelings for you..."

And it was a promise I was going to keep. For no matter how long...

* * *

**_A/n: awwwwww T-T so beautiful! Well I hope you enjoyed that! And the sequel will be called Angels don't fly. I promise you won't be disappointed :)_**

**_Review! I love you all and I hope you all enjoyed this story! Angel's Don't Fly will be written soon. So keep on the look out! :)_**

**_Hasta la vista my amazing readers!_**


	31. Hey guys

**_A/n: Hey guys to those of you who don't know, I've already posted Angels Don't Fly :) hope you like and I'll post new chapters as soon as I can love ya!_**

**_Hasta la vista my amazing readers! _**


End file.
